Magic Pains: Part 1
by Amber Tate
Summary: Sequel to Demi Drama and Rtpc. You've met the unkown Athena Heroine, Bella Litle; and her hysterical group of demigod friends. They battled in the Titan war, got sucked into a Danny Phantom cartoon, and now are in a whole new mess. When Chiron warps their memories about Harry Potter, they are sent to guard him in his sixth year, much to Harry's dismay . Percabeth. No Hinny. Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Amber Tate: Guess who's baaccckkk?**

**Fred: Wow, tough one. Is Harry and Ginny back from flying?**

**Amber: *Facepalm* No. ME!**

**Percy: Really? When did you leave? I mean, you sent us on vacation. We didn't get back till last night.**

**Amber: *Facepalms again* Anywho, Welcome to MAGIC PAINS! Just a fiar warning: There is no "Hinny" in this story.**

**Muses: WHHHAAAAATTTTTT? **

**Travis: Nu-uh! You just didn't break the most important Canon Pairing in HP!**

**Amber: *Scowls* It's just this series! I promise in the future I'll write Hinny one shots. Maybe a full story. Anywho, Harry ends with...someone. I AIN'T TELLING!**

**Muses: Grrrrr...**

**Amber: But there will be some Romione in it! It's my favorite HP pairing! For those who don't know what Romione is: It's Ron/Hermione. Okay!**

**Harry: *Walks in with Ginny* Hey what's up.**

**Muses: ...**

**Amber: Awkward. Harry the discalimer?**

**Harry: She doesn't own me.**

**Bella**

"Hello?" I said, picking up my phone.

"Bella?" Chiron's voice said.

"Chiron! What's up?" I said excitingly. I had no word from camp for a week.

"First of all," Chiron said sounding stern. "Why do you have a cell phone?"

"Umm...Emergency purposes?"

"Fair enough," He said.

"Phew," I sighed, wiping my forehead.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said a little to quickly.

"well...I have an offer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I have an invitation to send you to a school...you and five of your friends."

"Chiron? Only five? I can't leave my friends here! I have _seven _other friends here!" There's nine of us total!

"I know," Chiron said sadly. "But they're only allowing six students."

"Chiron, we already had plans to got to Mitchell next week. What is this school anyways?"

"...I'll tell you at camp. I've sent a friend to come and collect you. Everyone."

"Chiron, please tell me!"

"I'll tell you at camp! Now get all nine of you here!"

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair frustareted. "Fine." I said.

"Very good," He answered, and I heard him hang up.

I tucked my phone in my pocket, and gazed around my room. Just a few days ago, I had been sucked into a cartoon. I had been hoping for something calm after. I wanted to start my softmore year. But _noooo! _I was going on a mission.

**3 hours later, driving in Argus's car, speeding with the help of some magic, arriving at Camp Half Blood.**

"This better be good," Hannah grumbled.

All nine of us strolled to the camp entrance, dodging a bunch of running campers.

"I was watching Dr. Who, _this better be good, or he dies!_" Miranda snarled.

We all stared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Sam rolled her eyes. "C'mon."

The moment we saw Chiron sitting on his wheel chair, we all left that angry feeling behind. I mean sure, we travled across the country anoyyed, but the guy was like a second Dad.

"PONY!" Emily squealed, and she ran and tackled Chiron in a hug.

He rollled his eyes; annoyed by the fact that he had been called "Pony." But netherless he seemed happy to see us.

"Hi Chiron," Victotria said smiling.

"Hello Victoria, girls. Please, come inside."

We all exchanged looks and followed him in the Big House. He lead us into a the reck room, which had a ping pong table included. The smell of Hot Chocolate made my mouth drool.

He gestured us to sit down, and we did. Rather nervously though. I hoped this wasn't about the time Emily had punched an Ares camper on the rock climbing wall. I'm sure he would have hit the lava anyways.

"First things," Chiron said. He snapped his fingers under our noses, and I looked at him puzzled. Then I got this blank feeling, like I had forgotten something. There was a buzzing sound in my ears.

I saw my friends had a dazed expression on their faces.

"Five of you have been acepted to a school called Hogwarts."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"But," Isabelle said. "_What is Hogwarts?"_

The name...it sounded fimilliar, but I couldn't recall a memory.

"It," Chiron said. "Is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

We all stared at him.

"Please," Miranda said, putting her feet on the table. "There isn't such a thing as magic."

"Miranda," Erin said rolling her eyes. "You're a demigod."

Miranda opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Hold on, _magic?"_ As in spells, and flying broom stciks, potions-"

"You got it," Chiron said, his eyes twinkling.

"YESSS!" Emily said fist pumping.

"But," Chiron said, his tone sadder. "Only six of you will be able to go."

My friends stared ar him.

"They invitations have been sent." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out five envolopes, with green ink on them.

He looked at us, and held the invites tightly.

"Alexa," He said. She looked at him, her green eyes wide. "You are going to Hogwarts," Chiron said. Alexa bit her lip, and took the invite.

"Erin, you are also going," Chiron said.

Erin looked at Victoria; her best friend in the world. Then she reached out and took the invite.

"Emily, you are going."

"HAHAHA!" Emily sqeauled. "TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" Then she skipped over to Chiron, brushed Sherman (The Lint Roller) against his shoulder, and kissed the invite.

"What is this? _The Bacholor_?" Hannah said incrediuosly.

"Miranda, you are going."

"WHAT?" Miranda said. "No way am I-"

"Did I mention the school is in England?" Chiron smirked.

Miranda stared at him. "No way am I going, without packing first!" She said. She took the invite, and her right eye started twitching.

Chiron chuckled, and turned to Isabelle. He held out the invite, and she took it cautiously.

Then he finally turned to...me.

"Here you go," He said.

I took the invite with shaking hands, and looked at the back.

_**To Miss I. Litle**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

_**The Athena Cabin**_

_**The Bunk closest to the bathroom.**_

"Geez, stalkers much?" Isabelle siad, reading the one adressed to her.

"But..." Sam started to say. They would not be coming.

"If you want," Chiron said gently. "You can stay at Camp full year, instead of going to school."

Sam sighed. Victoria looked at Chiron, glaring daggers. "That still doesn't fix that we're going to be seperated for a year."

"Yeah," Hannah said agreeing.

"The school will allow you to visit throughout the year. Besides, I have plans for you girls."

"Really?" Hannah said squinting at him.

Chiron smiled. "I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed outside, and shook the Big House.

"Don't do that again!" Alexa gasped.

I chuckled, and tugged my braid nervosuly. "Chiron...this school is in England. Why would they want us there?"

Chiron, looked at us nervosuly. "The headmaster; a dear friend of mine, wants you to protect somone."

"Who?" Erin asked.

"A boy about your age. Sixteen?" He asked us.

I shook my head. I'll be sixteen next week on September first. Miranda will be in November. The rest of us are sixteen."

Chiron shrugged. "Carrying on, you all be in sixth year."

Alexa gaped at him. "We're repeating sixth grade?"

Chiron burst out laughing. "No," He said wiping a tear. "Wizards don't start school till age eleven. Well, at Hogwarts anyways. No, sixth year will be full of kids your age, most definatly."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"So..." Isabelle spoke up. "Who is this guy they want us to bodyguard?"

Chiron looked at us nervously...again. "A boy named Harry Potter."

I tried to remember if I knew the name. I was completely blank.

"Who?" Alexa asked.

"Oh Sherman," Emily chuckled. "This is going to be _good_."

Miranda shivered. "STOP, being so creepy!"

Emily's eye twitched. "STOP BEING A KILL JOY!"

"LINT ROLLER OBSSED!" Miranda yelled.

"KELP HAIR!"

Miranda looked at her. "Oh no you just didn't!" Miranda lept at her, and the two girls began to fight. Tooth, nail, and Lint Roller.

Hannah face palmed herself. "Why?" She muttured. "This is just what happened in Argus's car!"

**Later**

I called home, and told them I was spending the night at Camp. I also asked permission if I could attend. My parents said yes, but they sounded sad. Gil had decided to stay at Camp Jupiter (The secret Roman camp. I promised to not tell anyone at Camp.) year long. I promised I would write to them everyweek.

They also told me that they would send my luggae to me, so I could leave without having to make a stop.

Ever since Percy had made the gods promise to claim their children, more campers had shown up. Year long stays, weren't so empty anymore. Plus all ths minor gods had gotten their own cabins. Victoria, and her second in command Butch ran the Iris cabin.

"Watcha looking at?" Nick (A new Athena camper) asked me.

"Nothing, just a school list of supplies."

"Really? What school?"

"Some place called Hogwarts."

"Why does that sound so fimiliar?"

"Beats me," I said shrugging.

The list was pretty confusing. Robes, a wand, cauldrons, and a bunch of other stuff. Whatever Hogwarts was...it was probably going to be a whole new expierience.

I heard a knock on the door, and saw Miranda waving through the window. I nodded, and she came in holding a...wand.

"Chiron gave us sticks," She said digusted.

I looked ta her annoyed. "No, they look like wands."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we all tested ours, so the one remaining belongs to you."

I blinked. "When did you test which one was yours?"

"Like you need to know."

I grinned, and took the wand she was holding out to me. It was smooth and wooden. The moment I touched it I felt a warmth in my hands. Blue and silver sparks flew out, as soon as I touched it.

"Wow," The Athena campers said, drooling at the wand.

Miranda scolwed. "My colors were green and blue. But anyways, Chiron said your was...Birch wood, Unicorn hair, excelent for Transfiguration, and ten inches. Something like that. Anyways, 'night."

"'Night."

And that night, I dreamt of castles.

**Yea! I was so happy writing again! Well, anyways I'm going to do what my friend Rose Hunter does.**

**Review this chapter, and Emily was Shermanize you. Don't and Miranda will shoot you with a water blast.**

**Ta Ta!**

**~Amber**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Demi's!

**Amber: Sup guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the first chapter! You're all awesome! For those who reviwed, you are now officially Sherminized. For those who didn't, well, I don't have any dry towels!**

**Miranda: *Snicker* I'm so evil.**

**Emily: Nu-uh! I'm eviler! I have a LINT ROLLER!**

**Miranda: Shut it!**

**Emily: MAKE ME!**

**Miranda: *Leaps on Emily***

**Amber: *Sigh* Girls STOP!  
Emily and Miranda: *Continue fighting violently***

**Amber: *Gets up from chair, and starts banging head angainst the wall***

**Luna: *Stares dreamily at ceiling***

**Hazel: Um, Amber doesn't own HP or PJ. *Looks worringly at author***

**Bella**

We all woke up early that morning, and stood out in front of the entrance of camp. We all had our luggage and were waiting for whoever was going to pick us up. Chiron had said something about a "Night Bus?"

"So bored," Alexa moaned.

I rolled my eyes. But she did have a point. My feet were tap dancing from being anxious. I quicklu did a head count and saw Emily and Miranda were gone. Everyone else, including Sam, Hannah, and Victoria were here.

"Um, anyone seen Miranda and Emily?" I asked nervously.

Sam shrugged. "Last I saw them was breakfast." She raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips. I could tell she was worried. I mean how long until we would see each other?

Finally we saw two heads of blond hair running our way.

"What the Hades took you so long?" Isabelle demanded.

Miranda glared at Emily, who grinned. "Me and Mirmaid got into a fight!" Emily cried happily.

"Don't call me that. How much I would like to hit you with a bat."

We all stared at her bewildered.

"Um, Miranda?" Hannah asked. "A-Are you ryhmin?"

Emily laughed. "She sure is! I put a Apollo ryhming curse on her!"

Miranda's eyes flared. "Emily I am going to murder you," She said. "There won't be anything left when I'm through. I will tear you to pieces and feed you to a lion. After that you will be painfully dyin'. Then, I'll take your Lint Roller and put it in a blender. You will have so much brain trauma that you won't even know your gender."

Emily scowled. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE ALL POWERFUL SHERMAN! DIE, BANANA FACE! DIEEE!"

Then without a further a-do they began fighting each other...again.

"Ugh," Alexa said face palming herself. She then took out a spray bottle full of water, and began spraying at the two. Emily hissed and jumped behind Victoria. Miranda brushed herself and leaned against the luggage.

"Will you two STOP fighting?" I demanded.

"She started it!" Emily said at Miranda.

Miranda simply stuck her tounge at her.

I was about to do more, when I felt a WOOSH of wind and a purple bus appeared behind us.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We screamed in high pitched voices, jumping about a mile in the air.

"All righ'," A voice said.

Instinctivly we all pulled out our weapons, and pointed it at whoever was coming out of the bus.

Apparently the sight of nine teenage girls, armed with weapons and a Lint Roller didn't startle him.

"Stand down, stand down!" He said indignatly.

My sword Melody, who can play music, stayed pointed at him. "On the Floor," By Jenifer Lopez was on.

"Who are you?" Erin demanded.

The guy had some serious acne, tousled hair, and wore a ugly conductor suit. Sam's expression almost made me burst out laughing.

"Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Night Bus. You, the demigods I presume?" He said in a British accent.

I finally lowered my sword, and Melody turned back into a iPod. I could tell that he wasn't an enemy.

"We are," I said striding forward. I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. "I'm Bella Litle, daughter of Athena."

Stan whistled. "Bella? Miss, you might get some dirty looks, over back home."

"Huh?" I asked, but Alexa popped up.

"I'm Alexa Morgan, daughter of Hades!"

Stan's eyes widened, and he forced a smile. I could tell that he was afraid.

"Oh yes, be afraid," Alexa smirked.

Erin, blinked and said, "Erin Glint. Daughter of Zeus." Stan looked as though he may pee his pants.

Isabelle (Obviously amused), came forward. "I"m Isabelle Mikinnon, daughter of Hermes."

Stan finally looked relieved. "Hermes, huh? Nice gent. Rode my bus a few times, eh Ern?" He said talking to the driver, who looked like an owl.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah," Ern said eating a corndog.

Hannah wrinkled her nose.

Emily skipped forward, and tackled Stan in a hug. "I'm Emily!" She sand. "Emily Hunter! I'm a daughter a of A-P-O-L-L-O! I can spell!" She said grinning. Then she took out Sherman, and waved him under Stan's nose. "This is the all powerful Sherman! VIVA LA SHERMAN! Hee, hee, shh. Don't tell him he's a Lint Roller. He's sensitive about that." Then she skipped on the bus.

"Ergh," Stan blinked.

Victoria and Erin hollared with laughter, while the rest of us just grinned.

Miranda came forward, and said: "I'm Miranda Cloud Daughter of Poseidon. I can't believe I'm even trying!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

She just shook her head for, "Don't ask me."

Stan cleared his throat. "Well we better be best goin' now."

I turned toward Sam, Victoria, and Hannah.

"Guys..." I began.

"Don't." Victoria said.

"We'll see you soon, don't worry." Sam said.

"Just try to have fun," Hannah grinned.

We all hugged and said our good-byes; then climbed the purple triple-decker bus.

We all sat in chairs, and settled ourselves to the windows closest to the camp entrance.

"Take it away Ern," Stan said.

Then with a _BANG _we were all blown forward, with Emily screaming, "SHERMAN!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Erin wailed.

I blinked, and grabbed onto the walls, trying to stop myself from flying.

Miranda started ryhimng with some slightly colorful words.

Isabelle simply flew in the air, with her winged high tops; but when a swinging chandiler hit her in the back, she flew and her face hit the window.

"Ouch," She said. Her voice sounded funny, with it squished against the window.

Alexa turned a nasty green, and barfed into pillow.

"OI!" Stan yelled. "That's velvet!"

"Like I give a STYX!" She said, wiping her mouth.

**Later**

I grudingly handed Stan some Drahumahs, and wobbled onto land. I almost fell onto my knees, and kissed the ground.

"Never. Again." Alexa said, crawling on the ground.

Miranda moaned, and closed her eyes.

Emily, of course was fine! Depsite the face that she was running into trees, singing "Sherman, Sherman, Sherman, Sherman, Sherman, Sherman..."

Erin and Isabelle looked lost and dazed, as they climbed down.

"So much bangs," Erin muttered.

"I know Bob, I know," Isabelle said dazed.

I shook my head. We had travled over sea, and half of England. Whoever this Potter guy was, it better be worth protecting him.

Stan threw our trunks out and they landed at out feet. "Have fun girlies!" Then without a further a-do the bus was gone.

"Great, now what?" Isabelle scowled.

I shrugged, and took out the paper Chiron had given us for our quest. "We're supposed to go someplace called Diagon Alley and stay at the Leaky Cauldron. But we have to meet some guy named Hagrid first."

Miranda, who's ryhming had worn off, looked at the busy street of England. "This is Cardis. The Doctor would be here." She turned her back to us, and crossed her arms.

I gave her, her space. I didn't really know who this Doctor person was, but I knew she loved him.

"C'mon," I said. "London can't be too far away."

So we all dragged our heavy trunks, and wondered around the streets of London. People stared at us strangely, as if six American teens carrying Trunks were weird. Please, I've seen weirder. I lived in New York and Florida. Can't get much weirder than that.

Fianlly, we saw a sign reading:

_**The Leaky Cauldron**_

Outside was a large hairy man, with a tangled beard. He had a huge overcoat, and hands the size of footballs.

"Woah," Miranda said.

The man's eyes were black, and glittered with kind humor. They looked like little beetles. I invouluntarily did a shudder. I've hated bugs since my horrible Myrmeke expierience.

"majbeiheiegudd," The Man said.

We all blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, I'm Hagrid. You must be the Dem's?"

We all exchanged looks, and then nodded.

"We're the demigods," I said.

"Nice ta meet ya," Hagrid said. "Yur goin' to love Hogwarts!"

I smiled weakly. For a guy so huge he was pretty big hearted.

"Come then now," He said. "Let's drop yur bag's and wait fur the others."

"Others?" Isabelle asked.

"The Weasley's, Harry, and 'Mione, O'Course!"

We all shrugged, and went with Hagrid to drop off our stuff. The Leaky Cauldron was cold and damp, with a roaring fire in the mantle. Tables and chairs were everywhere, and the only person inside was a tall bald man.

"Mornin' Tom," Hagrid grunted.

Tom looked up, and looked surprised to see the sevene of us. "Are these the demigods Hagrid?"

"Wow, stalkers and gossipers," Alexa said.

"Aye," Hagrid said. "These are-eh, what be you're names again?"

I smiled. "Bella Litle, daughter of Athena."

I saw Tom's eyes flick to an area of the room, where a wanted poster lay. He shrugged, and smiled.

The rest of us introduced ourseleves, and Tom carried our bags to our rooms. We were about to follow, when Hagrid stooped us.

"I want yur to meet the others, first."

So, we stood there waiting...waiting...waiting...OHMIGOSH A BUTTERFLY...waiting...

until...

A group of cars pulled in front of us. The people inside the cars were mostly all gingers, excpet for a a girl with bushy hair, and...

PERCY?

"Who is that?" Miranda asked me. She seemed startled by the fact that a guy who looked like her brother was in the car.

"I-I-" I stopped. His eyes met mine, and I felt an unpleasnt; yet warm feeling in my chest. I hadn't felt like this, since _him..._since Tony. He did look a lot like my friend Percy Jackson, but his eyes were more like emeralds, and he wore glasses. His hair was goofingly messy, and he had a lighting scar on his forhead.

He looked away in the car, and grinned at Hagrid.

"Stop it," I growled closing my eyes. Not again. I had promised Tony. **(A/N: I know, I know. WHO THE CRAP IS TONY? It will be answered in the future, so shhh.)**

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed. Harry came out of the car, and Hagrid engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Buckbeak-Witherwings, I mean-yeh should have seen him, Harry, he's so happy to be back in open air-"

"Glad he's pleased," Harry said. It took a while for me to realize I was blushing. I turned around, and started banging my head against the wall.

**Alexa**

I watched Bella start banging her head against the wall. Oh crap, she must like the guy! HAHA evil plans, evil plans.

I heard some garbage about the Minsitry, in Harry and Hagrid's conversation. I never like Social Studies.

Harry then finally noticed us. "Um, Hagrid, who are these?"

"Assinged be Dumbledore himself, Harry! These are American Demigods, sent to protect you!"

I saw Harry turn red, and look embaressed. I wouldn't like it if I was being fussed over too.

"Americans?" A girl with bushy hair said, coming forward. "Did I hear right, Hagrid?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"OH MERLIN!" Hermione sqeauled. Then she launched into a series of questions, which started making Emily's eye twitch.

"Bloody Hell," A tall ginger sad looking at Bella, who was _still _banging her head.

"LAUNGUAGE!" Emily yelled, then she lept herself on Ron, and stuffed Sherman in his mouth.

Harry and Hermione stared at her eyes open wide, and mouths hanging open.

"Yeah..." I grinned. **(A/N: DRAKE AND JOSH REFERENCE!)**

**That's it for chapter two! Review this chapter and Isabelle will lend you her flying shoes. Don't and Emily will stuff Sherman in your mouth.**

**OH MY GODS SPIDERMAN COMES OUT TOMMOROW! *Fangirl squeal***

**Later!**

**~Amber**


	3. Chapter 3 ANGST! :D

**Amber: Hey guys! Just want to send a shoutout to Mix and Mingle! Your reviews made me pee with laughter! Thanks for the standing ovation! *Passes out flying shoes* You each get five minutes!**

**Tenth Doctor: Oh theese are Bea-U-tiful!**

**Amber: Quit saying that. It's creepy dude.**

**Jacob: *Takes shirt off* I think thier pretty.**

**Amber: ...**

**Muses: ...**

**Amber: Muses...ATTACK!**

**Jacob: Nooooooo!**

**Demigod Muses: *Fire silver weapoms on Jacob***

**Jacob: GAH! MY SHIRT NOOOO! *Poofs away***

**Amber: AND DON'T COME BACK!**

**Luna: She doesn't own Harry.**

**Rachel: And she doesn't own Percy.**

**No Pov**

Bella had finally regained control when she saw Emily tackle the Ginger.

"Em! Oh gods!" She cried, with a huge bruise on her forehead. She ran forward and tried to pull the blonde off the ginger.

"NOO! He needs to learn not to cuss!" Emily wailed, acting like a three year-old.

Bella continued trying to pry Emily off the forver scared ginger, whose arms were flailing."Miranda HELP!" Bella puffed, blowing a starnd of brown hair out of her smirked, and helped drag Emily who was leaving nail marks on the ground. Fianlly she gave up and started brooding behind Hagrid.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, bending down. "Are you okay?"

Ron was pale white, and his mouth was gaping open.

"Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Bloody-"

"WATCH IT GINGER!" Emily said raising Sherman.

"Errrgh," Ron said looking scared.

Hermione glared at Emily, and looked worringly at Ron.

Bella blinked, and cleared her throat. "Um, sorry about that rocky greeting." She said, clasping her hands together. The Trio looked at her. Harry remembered her turing pale when she looked at him...and then start banging her head against the wall.

"Um, okay how about better introductions? Bella said. "This is Miranda Cloud, daughter of Poseidon," Bella said pointing at the blond with blue eyes the color of a freshwater sea.

"How come your introducing me?" Miranda complained.

"And how come we always say out parents name, after our parent?" Alexa demanded. "I mean it sounds so geeky with our mortal parents names! _I am Alexa Morgan daughter of Hades and Heather Morgan!"_ Alexa said a mock curtsy.

Bella face palmed herself. "Watch it Alexa." Then she directed to a blond with electrifying blue eyes. "That's Erin Glint. Daughter of Zeus."

Hermione sqeauled. "You mean the king? But...isn't he Jupiter?"

Erin growled. "I think I would know who my dad is."

Hermione pouted, and Ron just stared at Erin.

Bella rolled her eyes impateintly. Harry found her eyes quite...startling. He felt like he was being X-rayed and she was extracting imformation by just looking at him. He felt like this whenever Dumbledore looked at him. But her eyes were gray.

"I'm Isabelle!" A short, dirty blond with hazel eyes said, coming forward. "I'm a daughter of Hermes!"

"Uh, no offense but-" Harry started only to be cut off.

The rest of the gingers came forward. A tall pretty ginger girl, and a plump ginger woman, and a tall balding ginger.

"Molly-Arthur," A disgruntled Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid," The woman huffed. She looked so worried she didn't even notice the demigods at first. Then she jumped and said, "Who are these girls Hagrid?"

Miranda sighed. "Let's do the intro's while walking."

**Bella**

"And I'm Isablle, daughter of Hermes." Isabelle said looking bored.

I had finally learned everyone's names: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly (Mrs. Weasley), Arthur (Mr. Weasley), and Hagrid. They all kept glancing nervously around the shopping area we entered. It was called Diagon Alley.

Wanted posters litteres shops windows, and the scariest one I thought was the one of a Woman. She had crazy curly hair, and wild eys bruning with hatred. Her name read Bellatrix Lestrange. I shivered at the similarity of her name and mine.

"So what did you say your name was?" Ginny asked me.

"I didn't," I grinned. "I'm-"

I was intterupted by a hobo looking man, who had chains covering his arms. His face loomed at Ginny's as we were passing. He had a sign that said:

**Amulets**

**Effective aginst Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi**

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called out to Mrs. Weasley. "Protect her little neck?"

Miranda then made a _Very rude _hand gesture with her finger at the man. He staggered backwards glaring at her.

"If I were on duty..." Mr Weasley said glaring at the man, while Ron chortled at Miranda's actions.

"Yes, but don't ge arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," Mrs. Wealey said scanning her shopping list. She then motherly began fixing Isabelle's hair, trying to make it less frizzy. " I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much-come on, everyone-"

"Oh good, we're shopping for school supplies?" Erin asked. "We'll come with you. We're going to Hogwarts too."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

We all nodded, except for Miranda who just scowled.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "It doesn't make sense for us all to go to Madam Malkin's. Why don't those three, and the demigods go to Madam Malkin's? Hagrid stands gaurd outside, and we collect they're school books at Flourish and Blotts?"

Alexa blinked. "That's like all of us minus you, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny."

Emily just rolled her eyes.

So we continued walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, and I frowned at all the people. They seemed afraid of something, huddled in groups, and looking behind themselves. I should have asked Chiron, _why we needed to protect Harry?_

We finally reached a small dress shop, and all of us, minus Hagrid entered it.

That's when I heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"...not a child , in case you havn't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_

A tall guy with silver-blond hair, was getting what looked like robes fitted on him. A woman was sticking needles in the robe material, and another woman, who had her nose wrinkled (as if something smelled bad) was standing next to him.

Alexa's eyes widened. "No way that hair can be natural."

Emily squealed. "BLOND! THAT'S MY THIRD FAVORITE HAIR COLOR!"

The blond looked at her. Then his eyes shifted to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a mudblood just walked in," he snarled.

Miranda burst out laughing. "Wow that's an insult? Am I right is that a insult?" She asked everyone around the room. Then she smirked at the guy. "A three year-old could do better _Bleach Blond."_

The woman pinning the robe looked annoyed. "I don't think there's any need for launguage like that!"

The guy narrowed his eyes at her. "You're accent. You're not from here. Why you hanging out with Weasel, Potty, and the Mudblood?"

"We have an accent?" Alexa said sounding surprised.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy," Harry said glowering at him.

I looked at him curious. He was an even better speaker than Percy.

"I don't want any wands drawn in my shop!" The employee said hastily.

Isabelle burst out laughing, and had to hold on to Erin for support.

"What's wrong Izzy?" I asked looking at her weirdly.

"_Wands! Wands drawn out!" _She gasped.

Erin looked at her. "Isabelle, and your sick mind."  
I saw Harry and Ron had two wands pointed at Malfoy. I stepped in between them and the Bleach Blond/

"Don't. Voilence is never the answer."

Emily raised her hand. "Since when? We've been in a war of the immortals, and fought a serial killer ghost. And you almost got killed by a phsyco freak."

Harry looked at me in surprise. "Voldemort-"

The employee clucthed her heart. "Don't _utter _that name!"

"Voldemort..." Miranda and Emily said thoughtfully. They then began singing to the tune of Lollipop. "VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, WEARS MOLDYSHORTS!"

Everyone gaped at them.

"Okay," I muttered. "Give me your drachumahs. BOTH OF YOU! And go have a time out, standing outside with Hagrid."

"But-" They began.

"_Now."_

They gave me they're money, and slumped outside.

Malfoy (Ignoring everything that just happened) spoke to Harry. "Yeah, like you'd dare use magic outside of school," Malfoy sneered.

I was liking this guy less and less. The other woman, whom I assumed to be Malfoy's mother snarled at Harry and Ron. "Put those away," She said coldly. "If you ever attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Harry said, stepping in front of me. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

The employee sqeauled and clutched her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse- dangrous thing to say- wand away please!"

"Death Eaters?" I asked Harry. He just ignored me. I was angry, but realized he still didn't know my name.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me.

"What in the name of Hades is going one? Are you in some-I don't know- WAR? Listen, I've fought in war, and if you IDIOTS think mouthing each other is a better way than solving war then you're STUPID!" I screamed. I then panted, and a few starnds of my hair fell on my face.

My friends stared at me shocked. They barely saw me explode like that.

Hermione and Ron were glaring at me. I didn't care...screw them. I was right and they knew it. Harry's expression was unreadable, but his eyes however were shooting daggers at me. He was taller than me, but I felt like I could shoot him down with my glare.

"Come Draco," Malfoy's mother said to her son. "I expect Potter will be reunitied with dear Sirius before I am reuntied with Lucius."

Harry tensed, and started shaking with anger. The two Bleach Blonds exited.

"You really blew it you know?" Erin said.

I shook my head. "I don't care...I can't stand another war. Not after..." Visions of my friends at Camp Half-Blood dying in front of my eyes, filled my head.

Erin's expression softened. "I didn't-"

"Yeah I know," I said looking away.

We all got our robes, and I kept a distance from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Miranda and Emily were behaving themselves and were curious to see why I had gotten so silent.

"Got ev'rything?" Hagrid asked us brightly.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did your see the Malfoy's?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them." How'd you like Madam Malkin's Iz, Erin, Mir, Em, Alexa, and B-"

"-Everyone alright?" Mrs. Weasley said coming up to us. "Got your robes. Dears, we got you books with your drachumahs too, don't worry. Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's- stick close now..."

**Later...**

_**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**_

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_

_**YOU SHOULD B WORRYING ABOUT **_

_**U-NO-POO-**_

_**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**_

"T-T-THAT'S GENIUS!" Miranda cried. "Who's You-Know-Who?"

Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Here we go..." Ron muttered.

"He's a-a" Hermione began, and closed her eyes. "An evil wizard. He was at large fifteen years ago, until he dissapeared. He came back two years ago, and is now raving across the continent, torturing, killing, wizards, witches, and muggles. Everyone is scared to call him by his real name..._Lord Voldermort._"

"Muggles? And if you get the chance to change you're name, _who goes with VOLDEMORT?_" Erin asked.

"Non-magic people."

"Who came up with that name?" Alexa asked. I gave her a look to tell her to stop yapping.

"How did Voldemort dissapear?" I asked.

"Me," Harry said.

"Huh?" Miranda asked.

"Did you have a Lint Roller?" Emily asked.

"Um, no. I'll explain later."

"What are you guys waiting for?" Ginny said running up to us. "Let's go to Fred and George's!"

**Wow...that was a lot of angst in this chapter. Don't worry there will be more Berry (I'm calling it that forever) later. HOLY CRAP TOMMOROWS 4th of JULY! Review and you'll get a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes cupcake. Don't and Bella will scream at until you explode.**

**LATERS! :D**

**~AMBER AND SHERMAN**


	4. Chapter 4: Laughs, and awkwardness

**Amber: Hey guys, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! **

**British Muses: *Brood***

**Percy: C'mon, guys. That was a _long _time ago! Enjoy the fireworks!**

**Amber: Anyways, if you are a HP fan, then you'll know that Harry's birthday is July 31st. I wanted to do a special tribute for him. It will be his 32nd birthday, and his 15th birthday too. He'll be 32 in the series, but the series will be 15. So, If you're a Harry Potter fan, send me a PM letter to Harry. Instead of your pen name, it will be whatever Harry Potter character you are most like. For example, my friend Rose Hunter, would sign her name "Luna", instead if her regular name. If you can't come up with one, I'll choose for you. I'll write my own letter as well. Though I'm letting you guys choose which character I should sign off as. This has to be a letter saying how much you care for Harry, and how much he has changed your life. Or it can be just a simple virthday letter or poem. **

**Annabeth: She doesn't own my boyfriend.**

**Hermione: And she's not J.K., or just kidding.**

**Bella**

I really shouldn't have exploded like that! Ugh, I am so stupid! I mean, I'm supossed to be protecting this Harry guy, and I start off by calling him a stupid idiot.

Just as we entered a brightly colored store, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside. He raised his eyeborws, and looked annoyed.

"I don't need any-"

"-No, I'm not trying to fuss over you." I whispered. "I-I just wanna say I'm sorry dude-

"Dude?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head frustrated. "It's New York slang, sorry! It's what you call a guy. Well, I wanted to say I'm so sorry! I mean, I knew that guy was a jerk and everything, but I just- this isn't the way to handle war!"

Harry crossed his arms. "Fine. But if you can assume that you can-"

I gripped his arm, forcingg him to look at me. "-I can assume what war is like!" I told him, raising my eyebrows looking in his eyes. "_I-"_

"BELLA!"

Harry jerked, and I saw his arm move to his wand. His eyes had turned cold.

"A-Are you okay?" I breathed.

He looked at me, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "No your not. What's the matter?"

He was about to answer when Erin came up to us. "Guys! You gotta check out this stuff!"

The next thing I knew, Erin had me by the arm and was dragging me further into the Joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Everything was brightly colored with purple and orange lights, and banners. I watched in amazement as mini firewoks exploded above me head. I watched as Miranda examine some Spell-Check quills; Emily running around crazy, clutching Sherman; Alexa holding some space rock; Isabelle, was holding a rubber chicken, which turned back into a wand.

"Wow," I breathed. "This is amazing!"

"I know right?" Erin squealed. She the dragged me to some glowing pink corner. It had a pink fountain, gurgling with some pink/purple goo.

"Love Potion?" I asked bewildered. I wrinkled my nose, and scowled.

"Yeah, but that's not all they have!" Erin said. "They have these adorable creatures, called Pygmy Puffs! Look see," She said directingto a cage holding pink and purple puff balls.

"Um, yeah they are," I said, trying not to laugh. Erin cooed at the puffles. I grinned and saw Hermione and Ginny looking at the pink corner, looking wary.

"Tell me about it," I said in disgust.

Ginny laughed, and Hermione even smirked.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" A tall ginger with brown eyes said, coming to us, along with Harry.

"Um...no?" I said.

He looked at me curiously. "Your voice sounds funny. And I don't think I've ever seen you around here, your name?"

"I'm Bella Litle. I'm a demigod sent by a centaur, from a demigod camp in New York, sent here with five other grils to protect a guy named Harry Potter."

The guy looked at me, and then burst out laughing. "Fred- Fred Weasley."

"Nice to meet ya, Fred!" I laughed. I grinned at Hermione and Ginny, but they were looking at me funny. Like I was sick or something.

"Y-You're name is _Bella?_" Hermione whispered.

I shifted uncomfortable. "Um, yeah short for Isabella. Please don't call me that. It's Bella. Bella Litle. I'm a daughter of Athena. She's the goddess of battle strategy, and wisdom."

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice.

"OI! Fred!" A identical guy said to Fred. He had Miranda and Emily by the wrists. "These girls were causing some havoc, setting off too many fireworks."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"I know." The twin said.

"BRILLIANT!" The both said.

"If you two ever need a job!" The twin said thumping a surprised looking Miranda, and a Emily who was in la-la land, on the back.

"Um thanks?" Miranda asked.

"Only if Sherman can come," Emily said.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at Harry, who just smiled slightly.

"Well, follow me ladies..." Fred said. His twin left, and we all followed Fred. Harry hung back, but then followed looking curious. Fred pointed at the fountain. "There you go," Fred said happily. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

I wrinkled my nose, and Ginny asked if they worked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"- and the attractiveness of the girl. I'm George by the way," Fred's twin said, reapearing at Fred's saide. "But we're not selling them to our sister," Geroge added looking at Ginny. "Not when she's already got five boy's on the go from what we've-"

"Wait...how many brothers do you have?" Miranda asked.

Ginny ignored her and glared at Fred. "Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie."

I laughed. Overprotective brothers.

Emily and Miranda walked off, and to avoid any chaos, I followed. Emily observed the love potion. "I don't need a love potion. Sherman is sexy enough."

Miranda rolled her eyes.

Emily then added, "I also can help a boy realize his feelings. With song."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Apollo has a special power to make people burst into song, and the song determines they're emotion. Like in they're in love, they'll sing a love song."

I stared at her. "Just promise me that you won't do it at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry, _I promise." _She said, putting her hand behind her back. I raised an eyebrow at her, and pursed my lips suspiously.

"Whatever."

A explosion of black smoke surrounded the corner where Alexa had been.

"FOR THE MOTHER OF-!" I screamed.

"-EH!" Emily said.

"Hera." I finished.

"Good girl."

**Hermione**

After Fred and George had cleansed the shop of Alexa's little explosion, Harry, Ron, and I had done some...welll, I hate to say it _snooping. _ But after knowing Harry for five years, you get used to it. Wether you like it or not. Once it was time to leave, we waved the Demigods goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to burrow?" Mrs. Weasley said, fawning over Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled. "No, we're fine Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you though," Erin added quickly.

"Very well, dears. Stay safe."

"We will." The demigods answered.

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but grin as we walked to the cars. "American Demigods. They're probably the most amusing thing in the world."

"Yeah, but they can't read," Ginny said. "All of them kept pointing at things and asking me what they said...I mean, I never thought that our slang was that different."

"Actually, they did the same thing to me too." Ron piped up. "That Miranda girl, thought that Flourish and Blotts, was "Food and Brood."

Harry burst out laughing, but I scowled. "They must have dyxlexia. I think I read about that somehwere, about that being one symptom of a demigod. And I think ADHD was one of them."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

I sighed. "_Honestly, _Ronald. Attention-defiect-Hyperactivity-disorder. It means, they could never sit still."

"_Poor dears," _Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"Yes well...that _Bella _girl was the one with most control," I said.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, sensing my cross tone.

My face softened. "Bella, Harry. Bella-Bellatrix?"

Harry's face darkened and he faced the window.

"Ouch," Ginny said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "Just because they said it, doesn't mean I can say it. They're accents are cool."

**Bella**

"Well, they seemed alright," Izzy told me.

"Yeah I guess..." Miranda said. "But I think the twins are awesome." She said, as if she settled something.

"Not as awesome as Sherman," Emily disagreed.

"Whatever," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

Alexa chugged down her Butterbeer (Wizard drinks are weird.) "MAN THIS STUFF IS GOOD!" She said.

"Oh crap, now she'll be even more hyper," Erin said.

I smirked. "Well, they did seem alright, I have to agree. But..."

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"They seemed to freak out...at the sound of my name."

Alexa glanced at the Bellatrix woman's poster. "Probably because your name is the same as that man-lady's up there."

We all blinked at her.

"What? Her hair looks like Hagrid's beard."

**Next chapter is Bella's birthday! Also know as the Journey to Platform Nine and three quarters. Mow listen up peeps! My friend the Doctor'swife10 is new to Fanfiction. Her very first fanfic ever is called Angel, and you all need to read it. If you don't read or Review Alexa will shadow Travel you to the Chamber of Secrets. Do read her story and review, and you'll get some Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks.**

**HAPPY 4TH!**

**~AMBER**


	5. Chapter 5: Travel and sortings

**Amber: Hey guys! I saw the Amazing Spider Man. It was...AMAZING! AS GOOD AS THE AVENGERS! SEE IT! Oh, and please remember to write your letter to Harry! They will all be posted on July 31st! I have two right now -_-. C'mon people! Send me the letters!**

**Spider-Man (the new British one, not the wimpy Tobey Miguire[sp?] one.): She doesn't won Hp or PJ. *Swings to new building***

**Amber: A-maz-ing!**

**Alexa**

"Shhh. Let's go."

We all crept quietly into Bella's room, trying to make the least amount of noise on the wooden floor. She was sprawled on her bed, her copy of her new Transfiguration book, next to her. She had read, and reasearched every school subject we have.

Nerd...

We all circled her bead, and watched Bella snore in her sleep.

"That is really unattractive," Isabelle said.

"Hush!" I whispered. "One, two, three..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bella screamed, and took Melody from under her pillow; her sword was at Miranda's throat.

"Wha- huh?" Bella spluttered.

Miranda glared at Bella, and pushed her back into her bed. "Don't do that."

"Happy Birthday Bellsie!" Emily sang, waving Sherman in the air.

Bella's eye's widened with realization. "Oh my gods...I'm sixteen!"

"Yeah!" I said excited. "And we can celebrate on the train! Some Remus and Tonks guy is supossed to pick us up today, and take us to the station. Hurry and get dressed. We all are, we let you sleep in." I said, and directed to my red sweater.

"Alright," Bella said, jumping from bed, and running to the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Was she wearing Happy Bunny pj's?"

"Yep."

Emily laughed. "'I will laugh at your pain', I want that shirt!" She pouted.

**Bella**

'I'm sixteen, I'm sixteen, I'm SIXTEEN!' T thought over, and over in my head. I decied to glam up today ( I know shocker right? Sam would be so proud of me!) I pulled on a gray sweater with short sleeves and a belt, and some skinny jeans. I pulled my hair in a partial ponytail, and put on some silver earrings, and my usual owl key. I pulled on a pair of gray ankle boots. Wow, did I just say all that?

Well, by the time I was all packed and climbing downstairs with my heavy trunk, a man and a woman were waiting for us. The man's face was crinkled, and his hair was lined with gray. He wore shabby clothes, but looked...young. Sad, but young. The woman, also young, was wearing a unreadable expression, and had mousy hair.

"Hello," She said in a hollow voice. "I'm Tonks. We're memebers of the Order of the Pheonix here to take you to the platfrom."

I blinked. "Are you okay, girl?"

Tonks blinked. "American? Dumbledore didn't say anything about American's!" Then her hair turned a bright bubblegum pink.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, flipping out.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked, ruiing out from a random corner with Alexa, Emily, Isabelle, and Miranda.

I stared at them. "Where tha Hades were you?"

The man chuckled weakly.

"What?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"You just remind me of a dear late friend of mine." He replied solemly.

I just replied with: "Oh..."

"We were stuffing our faces," Isabelle said. "What else would we be doing?"

"Good point."

"I'm Remus Lupin," The man said, sticking out his hand.

"What are you're names?"

"Ugh, We groaned.

**Some long introductions later...**

"Well, glad we got that settled!" Remus said brightly. He then looked at Tonks, who's hair had returned to a mousy color. He cleared his throat nervously, and motioned for us to follow.

**One uncomfrotable ride to the Train Station later...**

"Alright," Tonks said. "You just have to run right through platfrom's ten and nine; hence the name: Platform nine and three quarters," She explained to us.

"Nu-uh-uh, I ain't going through there!" Miranda exclaimed.

Remus narrowed his eye at her. "You have to in order to get to the school."

Miranda pouted, and stared broodingly at the brick wall.

"Oh snap, he just owned you," Emily sang.

"Shut it." Miranda growled.

I sighed. "I'll go first."

Alexa patted my back. "I'll miss you, if you die."

I grimanced at her. "Thanks for the reassurance, pal."

I took a deep breath, and pushed my luggage cart towards the wall. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for impact...It didn't happen.

"Mother of &$*%^#!" I cried out. A few people jumped at my language. "Sorry!" I wailed. "First time!"

Probabaly deciding it was safe, Emily, Isablle, Erin, Alexa, and finally Miranda made their way through the wall.

"Wow," Erin awed.

Platfrom Nine and Three Quarters was indeed a wow. A scarlet train steamed, and the platfrom itself had a gleaming look to it. Tonks and Remus appeared behind us, and they ushered us forward.

"Once you get on the train, make sure to change before you get to ths school. And think carfully before you get sorted," Remus whispered.

"Check, what's sorting?" Isabelle asked.

"It's-,"

"ALL ABORED!"

"Hurry!" Tonks said.

And before we knew it...we were on the train. All the compartments were full. Except for one that had a small number of three people in it. One of them being...

"HARRY!" Alexa squealed.

Harry looked at us, though the window and opened the compartment door. "You lot need a seat?" He asked us.

"Duh!" Erin said, making herself at home and plopping down next to a blond girl. The girl was wearing glasses that made her look like an owl, and was holding a magizine...upside down.

"Thanks, Harry," I said gratefully. He nodded, but he wasn't looking at me. Why, though?

A boy with a round face observed us. "I havn't seen you lot 'round here before?"

"That's 'Cause we're new," Isabelle answered.

"You're Americans," The blond girl said. "And that-" She said pointing at Sherman. "Is a Fardis Huggle. Also known as the All Powerful Sherman."

Emily sighed in relief. "I was worrying that people wouldn't know Sherman is from Jamaica! I'm Emily Hunter!"

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

Then they went into a hurried conversation about Wackspurts and how to kill Justin Bebier.

"Urgh," I said, looking at Harry and the other guy, who were trying hard not to laugh.

"So," The guys said. "I'm Neville Longbottom-"

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isabelle gasped.

"Um, sorry?"

"Long! Long_bottom!" _Isabelle said slapping her kneee. I drummed my finger against the window, and Alexa started tapping her feet.

"Um, you're a hyper bunch are ya?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "We have ADHD. Attetion Deficit- OHMIGOSH A BUTTERFLY!" She screamed leaping to the window. "Hold the phone, not a butterfly...OHMYGOSH!" She said. Then she opened the window, and yelled. "HEY! RYAN!"

Then scaring the pee out of Neville and Harry, Ryan and Princess Butterflykiss lowered themselves to our level, and the trains speed.

"Sup," Ryan yelled.

"How's it going, bro!" I screamed back.

"Fine sis! Me and Butterflykiss are headen to Austrailia! Tell Dumbledore I said 'hey' alright?"

"Will do!"

"That's a beautiful Crumple Horned Snorkack," Luna said.

"Thanks," Ryan said. The he noticed Miranda's Spiderman shirt. "Nice shirt," he said.

"Thanks," She answered. "Target. Cool backpack," Miranda said, pointing to his Spiderman backpack.

"Thanks. Target." He answered.

"Sweet."

"RYAN!" Emily screamed.

"Ah, crap," Ryan said, his smile vanishing.

Emily made an attempt to climb through the window, but I pulled her back. She protested, but eventually gave in.

"School, remember?" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah," She grumbled.

"Stop by sometime Ryan!" Isabelle called.

"Yeah! Especially during homework time!"

"Whatever! Laters!" Ryan called, flying away.

"LATER!" We called back.

We turned back to Harry and Neville. They were gone.

"Well, that's just plain rude." Erin said.

Then I realized something. "Hey Luna? What's sorting?"

"Sorting is when you get seperated into Hogwarts four houses. Ravenclaw, the smart and cleverminded; Hufflepuff, the loyal; Slytherin, the cunning and ambitous; and Gryffindor, the brave."

"Bet you're gonna be a Ravenclaw, eh, smarty pants?" Alexa said nuding me.

I shrugged. "Which house are you in Luna?"

"Ravenclaw. _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. _Harry and Neville are in Gryffindor. _Where dwell the brave at heart."_

"Cool."

**A long train ride later, becuase I know your all waiting for the sortings, and are really wanting to know what house the demigods are in.**

As soon as we got off the train, Luna dissapeared somewhere, and we were left to follow the crowd. That was until a woman with thin lips, and hard expression came to us.

"You are the demigods?" She asked.

We all nodded.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. I am head of Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistriss. You will all be sorted before the first years, so come along then, please."

Feeling slightly disgruntled, we followed her. Only to stop and gasp at a huge castle in front of us. It seemed SO fimiliar. Towers were high in the sky, and each design on the castle was detailed, and creative.

Annabeth would be in heaven!

"Come please," the Prof. said.

Stumbling in our school robes, we followed her to a huge front oak door inside the castle. Other students were already making their way to what looked like a dinner hall. Once everyone was inside, and everything was silent, Mcgonagall led us forward.

The other studente were surprised to see us. It didn't help that I was blushing, and we kept tripping on our robes. A hat sat on a stool in the middle of the hall. I didn't get what was so special about it. Until it started singing.

_Welcome young demigods, brave and celver._

_Hogwarts is always glad to accpet the coragous deliver._

And that was bout it.

The kids were confused, until an ancient man sitting at the highest chair at the staff tables, simply said: "We're saving the song for the first years."

Everyone then nodded and started smiling.

Weird...

Mcgonagall then opened a scroll and said: "When I call your name, please come and place the hat on your head. Miranda Cloud, Daughter of Poseidon!"

Miranda scowled, and made her way to the hat. She sat on the stool and pulled the hat on.

After a second (Plus the hat whimpered), it shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

Miranda made her way to a table with the emblem of a snake, above it.

"Erin Glint! Daughter of Zeus!"

Erin pulled the hat on, and after about a minute it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, and I saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron wave her over.

"Emily Hunter! Daughter of Apollo!"

Emily skipped to the stool, and pulled the hat on. After a good fifteen minutes, the hat screamed:"SHERMAN!" Everyone muttered confused. "Er, I mean! HUFFLEPUFF! " The hat said correcting itself. "If I had arms I would facepalm myself..."

"Isabelle Mikinnon! Daughter of Hermes!"

Isabelle nervously walked up and pulled the hat on. The hat stayed silent for a good five minutes before it said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Alexa Morgan! Daughter of Hades!"

This caused many nervous glanced in the hall; I scowled at them. Just becasue she was a daughter of Hades, doesn't mean she's a bad person. Alexa put the hat on.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted almost immeadiatly. The Ravenclaw table cheered, half heartingly.

"Isabella Litle! Daughter of Athena!"

Everyone's eyes went on me. I took a deep breath and walked forward. Then I did the stupid thing. I tripped over the hem of my robes, and landed on some fat Slytherin kid. I brushed myself up, blushing to everyones laughs, and continued walking.

I put the hat on.

_Ah! _A voice whispered in my ear. _A bright mind! You would do well in Ravenclaw. But I also see loyalty to friends and family, and a brave heart. You have all the traits, you do. What is this? A descendant of Aurgentum? Oh then I must follow the rules, I must._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Cliffe! HAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**REVIEW! ANd send in the letters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blah, blah, blah!

**Amber: Hey guys! One thing today...**

**SEND ME HARRY'S BIRTHDAY LETTERS ON PMING ALREADY!**

**I love you all! But I am a serious nagger!**

**Percy: *Shivers* No kidding.**

**Harry: Yeah. Try living in _her _head. You'll be jumping out her ear the next day.**

**Amber: *Glares* Both of you, go face the corner of shame. NOW!**

**Percy and Harry: *Walk broodingly to corner of Shame***

**Bella: She doesn't own HP or PJ. **

**No Pov**

"Congrats!" Ron bellowed, welcoming Bella to the Gryffindor table. She nodded numbly. She was pale, and looked like she was thinking over something in her head.

Erin frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah." She said, watching the first years troop into the Great Hall.

Hermione looked cautously at her. 'Maybe I...misjudged. She isn't like Bellatrix at all.' Hermione thought. She shuddered as a recollection of memories washed over her from the Ministry of Magic. That had been the scariest thing in her life.

"It did take you a while, huh?" Ginny said.

"What?" Bella asked, her blue eyes questioning.

Ginny paused, and looked at Ron and Hermione who were equally puzzled. Hadn't her eyes been gray?

"Um, with the sorting? You were shorter than that Emily girl, but you were at least ten minutes."

"Really?" Bella asked, sitting up and putting her elbows on the table. "It seemed like it had only been a few seconds."

"It always does," Hermione said. "I mean the hat wanted to put me in Ravneclaw, but in the end it put me in Gryffindor."

"Cool," Bella said. "That's what it was doing with me. You know until..." Her voice trailed off.

"Until it decided on Gryffindor?" Erin asked.

"Yeah!" Bella said a little too quickly. "Yeah! Let's go with that." Then she watched moodily as the hat began to sing for the first years.

Once the sorting was done, food appeared. Wonderful, gloriuos food, that waters your whole mouth and makes your nose relish with joy. **(A/N: I'm getting hungry writing this. And I just ate. O.o) **

The Brit's watched as the American Demigod's looked at each other in shock. Just as they were about to dive in, a bronze brazier appeared. A little mini one that sat on the table. The Demigod's pouted, and loaded their plates with a little of everything; then dumped a portion of it into the fire.

Ron watched them open mouthed, as if they were commiting a murder in front of him. "What the Bloody Hell are you-OUCH!" Just as he cussed, Sherman had flown over dozens of heads and hit Ron, on the back of his head. Ron made an attempt to dump Sherman in the fire, but he soared backward and landed back into Emily's outstrechted hand. Then she made the "I'm watching you," gesture with her hands.

Ron's eyes widened with fear and he went back to eating, stuffing food in his cheeks and looking like a hamster. Erin watched him trying not to laugh.

Ginny was telling Bella what Qudditch was, and Hermione told the subjects. All the Slytherin's had scooted away from Miranda who was stuffing her face, and screaming at anyone who tried to take somthing from her. Alexa was talking all smart with a few other Ravenclaw's, and Izzy was showing Hufflepuff's her shoes.

Then out of all this, Harry burst into the room carrying a bloody hankerchief to his nose, he was followed by a sallow looking man. **(A/N: No, this is not the movie version. I have a combination of the movies and the books. I just like how Luna fixed Harry's nose, and he was like MOTHER!") **

"Why is he always covered with blood?" Ginny sighed.

Bella picked at her nails. "It's not hard not to be."

The Wizards and Witches stared at her.

Harry came up to the table and sat between Ron and Hermione.

"Wher've you- blimey, what've you done to your face? said Ron.

"Don't ask," Harry said. He looked pale, and closed his eyes, like he had a headache...or like he was about to scream angrily.

"You're covered in blood!" Hermione scolded. "Come here-"

She raised her wand to Harry's face. "_Tergo!_" She said, waving her wand over the blood covered area of his face.

"Thanks," said Harry. "How's my nose looking?"

Bella squinted at him. "Where were you on the train? One second you're here and the next you're gone!"

Harry grimanced guiltingly. "Yeah, I uh, got distracted."

"What about your nose then? It looks normal," Bella implied.

"I'll tell you later," Harry grumbled, but he meant it more to Ron and Hermione.

"But-" Hermione said.

"-Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice.

Harry eyes some drumbsticks, and made an attempt to grab some, but they dissapered and were replaced by pudding.

"PUDDING!" Bella and Erin cried, and dived into it. Even Ron watched before diving in himself.

Awkward silence filled the area where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Erin, and Bella were sitting at. Bella and Erin narrowed their eye's at Hermione, Harry, and Ron who looked like they were having a silent conversation.

"Harry?" Erin asked. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Harry's head jerked, but the Hall had gone silent. Bella and Erin's eye's found the ancient looking man they had seen earlier.

"He must be the principal," Erin whispered.

"The very best evenings to you!" The man said, wearing magnificent robes of purple and gold. He opened his arm, like his warmth was embracing the whole room, making eveyone feel more comfortable. But Bella of course couldn't help but notice-

"What's wrong with his hand?" Bella whispered.

"I was about to ask the same thing, what did Dumbledore do to his hand?" Hermione said surprised.

'Dumbledore's,' right hand was blackened, and dead looking...like it had died. Just looking at it made the demigods, and magic folks stomach's turn unpleasently.

Dumbledore merily shook his sleeve over the hand. "Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now...to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand," Harry whispered, making the demigods jump. "His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," He said mostly to Hermione, but the demigods heard (Much to Harry's dismay). "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though...or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"You wizard people have weird names," Erin whispered.

"H-He looks fimiliar," Bella whispered, not taking her eyes off Dumbledore. Harry looked curiously at her. He realized he did have a lot in common with her, but shook his head protesting.

"...Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket bandon any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"KILL JOY!" Miranda shouted, casuing everyone (But Mr. Filch) to laugh. Well, except the Slytherin's.

Dumbledore chuckled before continuing, "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quddich commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Proffesor Slughorn-"

A bald old man stood up, waving to the new students. His eyes looked greedingly at the demigods.

Isabelle shivered. "Creeper!"

"He is a former coullegue of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

_"Potions?"_

"SHERMAN!"

Everyone in the hall went silent and looked at Emily. She didn't notice and rolled Sherman on a random Hufflepuff's shoulder.

"Geez, why is everyone spazzing out?" Erin asked.

The rest of the Gryffindors were too speechless.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice. "Will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry yelled, making a few people look at him, in alarm.

"You okay Dude?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No!" Harry said sounding panicked.

"But Harry, I thought you said Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark of the Arts!" Hermioen shrieked.

"I thought he was!" Harrry said, clutching his hair.

"Who _is _this Snape?" Erin asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

Ron pointed to the sallow looking man from earlier. Bella looked at him, and he looked back for a moment before looking away. The Slytherin table was aplauding, and poor Miranda didn't know what to do but clap as well.

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength. I cannot emphaize strongly enough how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strenghtened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still gaurd scrupoulouly against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, should you notice anything strange or suspusious within or outside the castle, to report it to a memeber of staff immediately. I trust to conduct yoursleves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and other's saftey."

"Wow," Isabelle whispered to Emily at the Hufflepuuf table. "That's a mouthful!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students, and Bella shivered. She felt as though those blue eyes were trying to extract information from her...and this was saying something becasue she is a Daughter of Athena.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfertable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority it to be well rested for your lessons tommorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip, pip!"

Alexa, at the Ravenclaw table blinked. "That dark stuff, and he thinks we can possibly sleep?" She asked Luna. Luna smiled. Everyone got up from their tables, and made their way to their common rooms. Alexa followed her house to the towers.

Miranda waved and followed the Slytherin's to the underwater chamber with the Slytherin's. A few welcomed her, while some just ignored her.

Isabelle and Emily linked arms, and sang "We're off to see the Wizard,"while following the Hufflepuff's to the kitchen area.

That left Bella and Erin to follow the Gryffindor's to a large stairway, leading to one of the other towers; seperate from Ravenclaw.

"Well, that's a what a looks like when she needs to join Weigt Watchers," Erin joked looking at the portrait of the fat woman in front of them. Bella laughed while the others scowled.

"Princess ButterflyKiss," A Gryffindor said. Erin and Bella laughed even harder.

The Fat Lady in the portrait grumbled, and swung her fram open. People climbed in, and Bella and Erin shut up right away.

The room had a warmth emmiting from it. A roaring fire place came from it, and squishy looking armchairs were settled around it.

"This is beautiful," Erin whispered.

People began climbing the staircases: Girls one staircase, boys the other.

Erin and Bella went up the girls, and found the room that belonged to sixth years. They claimed the untouched beds while two other girls claimed the others. Hermione's was the only bed that wasn't occupied at the moment.

Bella and Erin felt a little silly wearing sweats, while the other girls were wearing nightdresses. Bella was wearing owl printed pajams, while Erin's was lightning bolt printed.

"

"Well, Happ Birthday," Erin said, getting in the bed across from Bella's.

Bella grinned. "Thanks, Lightning head."

"Owl face."

They both laughed, while the other girl's looked disgruntled.

**Later**

Bella whimpered in her her sleep, curling into a ball. She bit her lip, and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

Flashes of memories passed her mind. Screams and the sound of bombs in the distance. Blood sputing from different directions, monsters baring fangs.

"No...no..." She mumbled, turning on her side.

Then she saw her sister Annabeth get stabbed, her friends blown backward, and lying like a rag doll on the ground. She saw a tree fly at her, and she grunted in her sleep.

Then she saw Luke stab himself, and she let out a blood curling scream waking up her room mates.

"Bella?" Erin said groggily, burshing her blond hair out of her face.

Erin watched as the Daughter of Athena scream, and thrash in the blankets.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

"Bella!" Erin cried.

Little did she know, that a new figure had appeared in her dreams. A gold eyes Arum. But instead off hurting her, Dream Bella watched helpless as she watched her camp go up in flames. Bella tried to move but with each step, screams of her friends were heard.

"NO!" Bella cried. She took one step.

Percy's scream was heard.

"PERCY! STOP! STOP!"

She took two more steps.

Annabeth and Gil's screams were pericing her heart.

"STOP! ARUM STOP!"

Miranda.

Sam.

Erin.

Alexa.

Emily.

Hannah.

Isabelle.

Ryan.

Danny.

Grover.

Sam Manson.

Anna.

Thalia.

Silena.

Over, and over screams. Then Bella screamed as Arum approached her, and she couldn't move anymore, not anymore. Then she heard the worse scream of all.

Tony.

"BELLA!"

Bella felt a sharp zap, and her back arched. When she woke up, Erin, Hermione, and the two other girls were standing at the foot of her bed. Without warning, Bella burst into tears.

Erin went sat next to her, and Bella sobbed on her shoulder.

"It was her- It was her again," She said, tears soaking Erin's shirt.

Erin grimanced, and just hugged Bella as she cried.

"Who's 'she'?" Hermione said, watching Bella worringly.

"Arum. Possibly worse than what you call Voldemort."

Hermione sat at Bella's bed edge, and watched before going to the bathroom and getting a glass of water.

"Thanks," Bella shuddered, drying her face. She drank it, and sighed.

It was then that Bella, Erin, and Hermione became friends.

**Sorry it was so late. Oh and there will be more humor in the next chap. I saw another movie and got distracted. Again. WRITE YOUR HARRY B-DAY LETTER!**

**Oh and REVIEW!**

**~Amber**


	7. Chapter 7: Oopsie!

**Amber: *Face palm* Seriously? You guys didn't get my message? WRITE YOUR LETTERS! I need them by the 30th! The story will be posted on the 31st!**

**Danny: Geesh, chill. **

**Amber: NO!**

**Danny: I said, _chill. *_Freezes Amber***

**Robin: Dude, that was a bit harsh.**

**Danny: Whatever. She deosn't own Hp or PJ.**

**No Pov**

Harry and Ron waited impaitently for Hermione to come down the next morning. What they were surprised about was that she was laughing with Erin and Bella, who were managing to not trip over their Gryffindor robes.

Harry noticed that Bella had purple circles under her eyes...which were a a green matching his own. _Why did her eyes change color? _

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked nervously.

"Wha-? Nothing," Harry said, mentally face plaming himself.

"Well," Erin said looking between them, "We're supposed to meet the others in the Great Hall anyways, so..."

Leaving a dust cloud behind them, Bella and Erin ran through the portarait exit.

"Bloody Hell-OW!"

Sherman exited the portrait, soaring through the air.

"I HATE that Lint Roller!" Ron screamed, while Harry and Hermione roared with laughter.

**Miranda**

"Where are they?" I demanded, tying my hair in a messy ponytail. I never wore ponytails unless I was agitated.

"Relax," Alexa told me. "I'm sure they're just running a little late. I mean, I won't be surprised if Bella had another nightmare. Ours stopped, but ever since the Arum incident they've been getting worse for her."

I grimanced. I remembered waking up in middle of the night screaming my head off. I even remember Percy had to throw water on me to wake me up. Then we both cried, and...it just hurt.

"They're here!" Isabelle said suddenly, shaking me from me memories.

Sure enough Bella and Erin came running up to us, holding their new school bags.

"Sorry," Erin panted. "We grabed breakfast on the way."

Then suddenly Sherman WHOOSED over their heads, and landed in Emily's outstreteched hand. "Take that Ginger," She laughed evily. "It's time to watch your language!"

Isabelle blinked. "Oh-okay then. We're supposed to meet our heads of houses to get our shcedules."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well," Alexa said. "Mine is him," She said pointing to a dwarf man at the staff table. "His name is Professor Flitwick, while Izzy and Em go to her-" Alexa pointed to a plump woaman wearing patched robes. "-Professor Sprout. Bella and Erin have Professor Mcgonagall, while _you_,have _him."_

She pointed to a sallow looking man from last night. I nicknamed him emo dude. He was my head of house? Oh crap.

**Erin**

I looked nervously at Bella, but she gave me a 'Go on!' gesture, so I walked up to Mcgonagall's desk.

"Ah, Miss Glint," She said formally.

"Prof."

Mcgonagall's nostrils flared at being called 'Prof,' but netherless she didn't say anything.

"You have no expeirience with magical education what-so-ever, am I correct?"

"Erm..yes 'Mam."

"Very well. You and Miss Litle will be given tutoring hours everyother day for an hour, after lessons are overwith. She will hopefully help you catch up. In the meanwhile..."

She flicked her wand and a blank peice of paper in front of her filled with words.

"You will have the basics, and have Astronomy as a special class. You may go."

I took my schedule and peered down. I had:

**Astronomy **

**Free**

**Lunch**

**Free**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**Herbology**

And this was just Monday...*Sigh*

**Later**

"Well, that was fun!" Bella said as we all walked from the Astonomy tower.

"No," Miranda said stubbornly. "We were the only people in the room who knew everything. Because we already took astronomy classes at Camp."

"Mir, really?" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I bet it's not going to be as bad as _Snivellius's _class," Miranda grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"My head of house. He sucks."

"How?" Izzy asked. Then she looked around. "Where's Emily?"

"Last time I checked, she wanted to make someone burst into song," Alexa said.

"WHAT?" Bella said. "She promised, that she wouldn't!"

"She did the crossy!" Izzy said, facepalming.

Bella grumbled. "I hate it when people cross their fingers! Ugh!"

Then we just stopped walking and stared at each other.

"So...what now?" I asked.

Izzy sighed. "We be bored until Emily gets back."

_"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie Wo-rr-ld!" _A group of Ravenclaw's said skipping past us. Emily laughed as she came jogging to us.

"You made them sing Barbie Girl?" I asked outraged. "That's evil!"

"Huh?" Emily said. "No I'm not _that_ evil!" She laughed. "No, I cursed them-" She pointed to a group of Hufflepuff's who were dancing like Michael Jackson, and singing _"Thriller."_

"Oh..."

Awkward.

**Bella**

"C'mon," I said. My friends hung back anxiously. "Guys! I really want to see this class!" It was time for us to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I spotted Ron, Hermione, and Harry ahead of us, and we all walked up to them.

"Sup," Izzy said. Harry smiled at her, but only nodded at me. What is with him?

The classroom door opened, and the sallow man- Snape- came out. He really needed some shampoo or something, because he had greasy hair. More greasy than fried chicken.

"Inside," He said slowly. He shot a nasty at Harry, and then one at Miranda.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"There will be silence Miss Litle," Snape said.

I was liking this guy less, and less.

The room was cold and dark. It looked as though all it's warmth had been sucked out of the room, leaving it dry. Candles were the only sorce of light in the room, and pictures of people moving- dying, groaning, and injured- were hung on the walls.

Who would hang such terrible stuff?

I sat next to Izzy and Emily and glanced at Snape, narrowing my eyes. He faced the room, and his cold black eyes surveyed the room.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." He said as deep and slow as ever.

"Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. Well _some _of you," He added, his eyes flickering at us. Some students looked at us too, but I didn't look at them, but just continued glaring at Snape.

"I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced," Snape continued. He began walking between the tables of the students.

"The Dark Arts," Snape said, "are many, vaired, ever-changing and eternal."

I raised my hand. His eyes flickered on me; and he looked at the Gryffindor crest on my robes. I thought he would have ignored me, but instead he said, "Yes?"

"Excuse me Professor," I said matainging manors. Some of the other Gryffindors were surprised to hear me speak so polite. Harry looked at me. "You speak of the Dark Arts as if...as if their something that you love. Like, you know them personally. Do you?"

Many people looked between us, and were curious.

"Miss Litle, I do have _expeirience _dealing with the Arts. However, I ask why you question your faith in me teaching you?"

I stared at him perplexed. "I didn't-"

"Ten Points from Gryffindor. Next time you you choose to distrup the lesson Miss Litle, there will be a detention."

I opened my mouth, but closed it. Okay, I HATED this guy.

He went on with his little presentation, and I caught Emily drawing on Sherman: It looked like Snape was getting mauled by bears.

"You will now devide," Snape said, bringing me back to reality. "Into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

I looked nervously at my friends. We couldn't even do magic yet, with talking. Well, we hadn't tried, but I didn't know any jinxes.

"Um, sir?" Izzy asked Snape.

"Yes, Miss Mikinnon?"

"W-We hadn't learned jinxes yet."

"Shame," Snape said. "That will be five points from each of your houses from not coming prepared."

I saw Harry's eyes flare with outrage, and he looked ready to rip Snape's head.

"That's unfair!" Erin said.

"Life isn't fair, Miss Glint. Now, _devide."_

Growling, I paired with Izzy, while Emily paired with Erin. Miranda paired with Alexa, and we strained to try to jinx each other.

If there was anyone I'd like to jinx, it would be Snape. He made me SO unfortunatly, there was nothing I could do. After several minutes of everyone straining to jinx each other (Some people actually farted!) Something exciting actually happened.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape snarled. "Here- let me show you-" He turned to Harry, who was Ron's partner.

My eyes widned. He was about curse Harry!

Acting, on instinct, I ran forward, and pushed Harry away, and deflected the jinx with the blade of my sword.

People gaped at Melody, and she played _Rolling in the Deep _just to show off.

"Bella?" Izzy gasped, face palming herself.

The jinx hit Snape, and he now had vibrant pink hair. Students started laughing, and Snape glared merderously at me.

"Miss Litle! How DARE you!"

"Excuse me?" I cried outraged. "_You were about to Jinx Harry!"  
_"Detention! Miss Litle! You too Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked at Snape outraged. "_Me?"_

"Yes. If you had bother to attempt nonverbal then this little scene wouldn't have happened. Anf Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

My jaw dropped. Fifty?

"Sir!"

The bell rang, and everyone filed out the room, leaving Harry and I with Snape.

"Leave. _Now!" _Snape snarled.

Harry and I jumped, and ran grabbing our stuff.

"Thanks," Harry said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" I asked incrediously.

"You just had to do that! Now we're both in trouble!"

"Me? I was just trying to stop him fro harming you!" I said whipping my head to face his, my braid hitting his shoulder.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't overreacted-"

"-OVERREACTED?" I screamed. We glared at each other, our faces an inch apart.

"Ugh," I said, spinning on my heel. "I don't have time for this. See ya in potions." I grumbled.

He glared, and we went in opposite directions. Then I had to follow him becasue, he was heading the right way to potions.

**Shorter today I know, but tommorow will be longer. I promise 3,000 words if you write you Harry letters. I usually stop at 2,000. Imagine...1,000 more words!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh my gods

**Amber: Wow, when I promise longer chapters you guys will do anything I say will you? Okay, reasons why I didn't update sooner:**

**1. Writers Block**

**2. Reading ya Harry letters**

**3. 13, almost 14 year-old girl's ADHD acting up, while she was on a sugar high (ME! :D)**

**4. Angsting out because NONE of my favorite stories had been updated.**

**5. Mall**

**6. Eating (What? Why is that so shocking? I eat too!)**

**7. Sleep (What? This girl needs her beauty sleep or a zombie crawls from her room!)**

**Muses: ...**

**Annabeth: She really is like that. She doesn't own my boyfriend or his look alike.**

**Bella**

On the way to potions, I imagined steam pouring out of my ears. My friends kept exchanging glances, like they were wondering why I was angry...or probably not saying anything so I wouldn't scream at them. Both were possible options.

I clutched my copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _in my hands. I hoped that I could at least attempt Potions without getting detention. If you're wondering...my face is like DX

We all stode down to the dungeon, the smell of odd scents filled the air, and the ceiling was full of vapor. Couldn't someone just open a window?

The fumes made feel lazy, and my friends just grinned back just as lazy. There were a few open tables that sat four people. And I noticed that the mix of all four houses were here: Three Ravenclaws, Three Slytherins, A Hufflepuff, and Hermione, Ron, and four eyes.

Alexa's fellow Ravenclaws (Who warmed up to her) waved her over, and she sat in the vacant seat. The Slytherins narrowed their eyes at Miranda. I guess that they were the unpleasent one's in the house. Bleach Blond A.K.A. Malfoy sat there.

"Oh, this will be a great moment for my plan," Miranda said evily.

I looked at her, ready to stop her from doing something stupid; but...it was Bleach Blond...I kept my mouth shut.

So, Miranda went off to her Slytherin table, while Ermily, Erin, Izzy, and I sat at a deserted table.

"Now then, now then, now then," Our teacher- Professor Slughorn- said. "Scales out, everyone, and potion-kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making..."_

"Sir," Harry asked, raisingg his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

I scowled at the way he said _M'boy_. It was like this guy picked famous people for a coleection of his. Wait...why did I say that Harry was famous?

Once Harry was settled with whatever it was, Slughorn started the lesson. "Now then," Slughorn began. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of intrest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you havn't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He pointed to a cauldron that looked like it had water in it. Infact it seemed odorless too. I racked my brains to remember what I read during break.

Hermione was faster than me.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, oderless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione recitied.

"We should take some back for the Stoll's," Izzy whispered, making me grin.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said impressed. "Now," He pointed to a cauldron closest to Alexa. "This one here is pretty well known...Featured in a new Ministry leaflets latley too...Who can-"

"It's Polyjuice potion, sir," Hermione said, her hand up in the air again.

It was a foul smelling, bubbly-wax like potion. I remembered that it had the ability to make the drinker appear like somone else.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here...yes, my dear?" Slughorn said.

It's Amortentia!" Hermione answered.

"It is indeed. It seems foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

Love Potion? Who would want to force someone to love? Love is supossed to be naturally, and not forced. I mean, I would just accept if the guy didn't like me. I would never do something extreme, like dating someone else to make him jealous. The only other guy who liked me for who I was, was...Tony.

Visions of flames, and broken plane parts filled my mind. I shivered, and tired to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Quite right!" Slughorn exclaimed. "You recognized it, I suppose, by it's distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

Hermione nodded. "And how it's supossed smell what attracts us the most."

I closed my eyes and smelled the following: The strawberries at Camp; The smell of the Mess Hall during dinner; Sharpie; Cinnimon; The smell of the Poseidon cabin; and strangely...the smell of wood. I've smelled since we first came to Diagon Alley, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Of course, as the Demigods should know, that Love potion doesn't create love," Slughorn said bringing me back to reality.

I shook my head, and saw Slughorn staring at me. My friends were face plaming themselves. Blushing, I drummed my fingers against the table.

"Um, yes sir. Usually, the gods didn't use potions. The goddess, Aphroditie created love. But, even that didn't work. What ususally happened was that her servent, known to you as Cupid, would shoot arrows at people who were falling in love. He's invisible, and it's rare to see him."

_"Very good!_" Slughorn said. "Your name again?"

"Bella. Bella Litle. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of battle and wisdom."

Slughorn smiled. "Very useful goddess indeed. I'm sure Mr. Potter here, would love to pal with another expert on battle!"

My friends covered their faces from laughing; I blushed; and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now then," Slughorn continued, not noticing anything, he started talking about some luck potion, but I heard was: Blah, blah, blah, bla, bla, blah.

"Now begin!" Slughorn said.

"Whhaaaaattt?" I said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "He wants us to make the Draught of Living Death...Duh, Megan!"

"My names not Megan," I said confused.

She face plamed herself, and whispered: "I know Sherman..._I live with da' biggest o idiots in the whole world, mon!"_

Erin's eyes went wide, and she ran to the other side of the room.

Grinning, I opened my potions book, and walked to my cauldron.

To me it was pretty easy. Do this, add this, stir this, zap this. I didn't understand why everyone was struggling...

Miranda purposly threw some wormy thing down Malfoy's back, and he started doing a little dance.

I looked to my left, and saw something black flying toward me, I ducked, and went back to chopping my roots.

Soon enough, I was finished, and had the perfect palest pink color, just as the book desciribed. I grinned, proud of myself, and then had to cover my ears, after a loud

BOOM!

Everyone looked at Alexa who's face was full of charcoal.

"Awesome!" She squealed. "WOO!" Then she ran over and high fived Miranda.

Everyone laughed, while Slughorn observed our potions. He looked at Harry's, and exclamied: "My, my! It's perfect! Well, done Harry, m'boy!" Then he walked to mine, and said, "Her's too! Well, well, you two must have extrodinary talent in potions! But I only have one Felix potion!"

I shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about. "Harry can have it."

**(A/N: I skipped most of the potion lesson part because Slughorn gives me headache...because he's so cheerful. WHY IS HE SO HAPPY?)**

**No Pov**

"And this spell is quite simple, really..." Hermione stated, in the empty Tranfiguration classroom.

Bella hesitated, but netherless did the wand movement. "_Wingardium Leveosa!" _She incanted.

Sure enough, the feather rose to the air and stayed there a good minute, before flying back down.

Bella grinned at Hermione, "Wow! I can't wait to tell Annabeth my thory on this!" Then she went into another language only Hermione could understand, with her smarticles.

Hermione laughed, and saw Erin trying to stab the feather.

"No, Erin. The wand movements are swish, and flick! Then make sure to make the _gar, _nice and long, when saying the spell."

Erin glared at her in annoyence, but she did as she was told. A few seconds later, her feather rose in the air. Erin grinned in acomplishment, and high fived Bella.

"Well, you guys got charms pretty easy," Hermione said closing the _Moron's Guide to Charms_. "But we still need _alot _to work on. Bella, potions is simple for you, Erin your halfway. Bella you could use some work on Herbology, and Erin you need some help in Transfiguration. But, both of you seem to be doing well with the Defense spells."

"Thanks," Bella said. She blew a single blond, curly, strand of hair that lay amongst her wavy light brown hair; out of her face.

Hermione looked curiously at her. "How come your eyes change color?"

Bella chuckled. "Beats me. Ever since I was claimed by Athena they're mostly gray, but they do shift to green and blue. And my hair was darker, but staying out in the sun does that to ya, huh?" She said pointing at her hair.

Erin rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yeah, whatever. But at least you have siblings. Thalia's with the hunt, and I'm all alone in the Zeus cabin! Which by the way, is a crapy place to live!"

Hermione blinked at both of them, but smiled softly. "Why don't you and sit with Ron, Harry, and I, back at Gryffindor tower?"

Bella scowled. "Gods, no! No offense, but Harry is-is such a- _Seaweed brain!"_

Hermione raised an eyebrow, while Erin roared with laughter.

"Runs in the family I guess," She laughed, wiping a tear.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, protecting her best friend.

Bella groaned, and took out her iPod which Melody had beenn during Defense. She ran her finger over it, looking like she wanted to stab something. "It's nothing."

"No, tell me?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"He hates me!" Bella cried out, throwing her hands in the air.

Hermione hadn't been expecting that. "Wait, what?" She asked.

"He yells at me for trying to protect him, and he's horribly thick! He wouldn't even look at me on the train!"

Hermione bit her lip, guilty. "He's sensitive, that's all."

"Oh, sensitive, huh?" Bella said crossing her arms.

Hermione's brown eyes went wide. "No, I-!"

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbed her books, and stormed out.

Erin scoffed. "Wow- having dramatic exits are also an Athena gene."

**Hermione**

Well, after terible ordeal, I decided it was best to confront Harry, and tell him I was...was w-w-w-rong.

I saw him and- and _Ronald _joking off in front of our usual spot infron of the fireplace.

I stomed up to them and put my hands on my hips. "Well done!" I snapped.

Harrly looked at me confused. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I am!" I said, putting as much venom in my voice. "But Bella isn't!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Why are we talking about her?"

"Because your being a thick headed idiot! Why are you so mad at her?"

Harry looked at the rug, his glasses reflecting the light of the fire place. "I'm not mad at her."

Completely shocked I stared at him. "Y-Y-You're not?"

Harry scowled. "No! I-I don't know okay!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know what to think of her okay?" Harry said. "That's what got my teeth on edge! I mean, she's smart and funny! But she's also really annoying! Not to mention she has the same name of the woman who murdered, Sirius-"

He turned pale, and stromed up to the boy's dormitories.

"Oh my-" Ron started.

"-gods." I sighed. He needed time alone.

**Bella**

I was lucky I was alone in my room. Erin isn't an idiot...she knows when I want my space. I charged toward my trunk and started stuffing my clothes in it, but stopped.

I sighed angrily and rested my head against trunk's closed lid. _Why me? Why is it always me? _I thought.

Then distrurbing my thoughts, I heard a soft tap on my window. Startled, I got up and saw a barn owl outside.

"_Mistress," _The owl said.

I groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? Do not call me Mistress!"

"_Very well Mistress."_

"Ugh! Okay, what is it?"

_"Letter from Annabeth Chase."_

"Annabeth?" I looked and saw a letter in the owl's talons. I took the letter, and the owl flew out of sight. I opened the letter, and sure enough, recognized Annabeth's handwriting.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_** How are you? Percy and I are fine if your wondering.**_

"HA!" I laughed. They had been "Fine" since they started dating each other in August.

_**I'm really jealous of you right now. England? Castle? Chiron gave us no details which frustrates me. He's told me almost everything since I came to camp. Percy and I just helped Hermes (Don't ask), and we're pretty much getting over the whole Great War. Rachel and I have started seeing Eye to Eye-**_

I blinked and re-read the last sentence.

_**-Ever since she became the camp's Oracle. Happy Birthday, by the way. Hope this letter gets in to you on time. I calcualted, and by the Owl's width and speed he should have at least shown up the day after. So, write back soon.**_

_**Annabeth**_

I grinned, and put the letter on my nightstand. I closed the window, and found my guitar hidden on the bottom of my trunk.

"Finally," I grumbled. I pulled it out and strummed a few Death-cry-of-a-Donkey sounds. Finally I strummed a recognizable riff. For some strang reason...I thought of Harry. And how he makes me MAD!

_"You better take it from me!" _I sang, pounding my guitar with my pick. _"That boy is like a disease, Your run and your tryin' to hide, and your windering why you can't get free!"_

I heard some voices from downstairs but I didn't really give a Styx.

_"He's like a curse, he's like a drug! You'll get addicted to his love, you wanna get out but he's holdin you down , 'Cause you can't live without one more touch. He's a, a GOOD TIME COWBOY CASSONOVA , leaning up against the record maschine-!"_

_ "_Bella!" Hermione said, bursting in the room.

"What?" I complained.

"He doesn't hate you."

I rolled my eyes. "Then he's lying."

"But-"

I put down the guitar and left the room.

**Miranda**

"Are you sure about this?" Izzy whispered to me, as we crept into the boy Slytherin's chambers.

"It's called revenge, Izzy!" I hissed, holding the poncho.

"I know but...Isn't enough about what we're doing to Sanpe?" She asked nervosly.

"No. I heard about the Gryffindor rivalry. Bella and Erin won't do anything! I want to be entertained while I'm at this weird school."

Izzy rolled her eyes, and rolled up the sleeves of her school unifrom. "Alright."

**The Day after, and Snape and the Male Slytherin's pranks are revelaed.**

"Oh my..." Ginny cried, when she saw the Slytherin's come into the Great Hall the next morning.

Instead of their usual emo air-i-ness, a group of red faced maricahi palyers stood at the entrance.

"When my mother hears about this..." Malfoy growled.

"MOMMY'S BOY!" Emily said skipping in. Then she hugged Malfoy and whispered: "In accordance to the Prophocy," and went over to the Ravenclaw table, her arms flapping randomly beside her, Sherman in her pocket.

Everyone howled with laughter, but mostly the Gryffindor's.

Malfoy's hair had been died black, and they had fake goatee's glued to their faces. And instead of their robes, they wore rainbow colored ponchos, and high heeles boots.

Miranda snickered, and pushed her pancakes to the side. '_Izzy's target should be coming about..."_

Everyone in the hall went silent. The staff who had been trying to silence the students, even watched with fascination at the mysterious sound...something so mysterious and ancient...no one had heard it before.

Miranda caught Izzy's eyes and grinned.

_When I walk on the spot, yeah this is what I see._

Everyone's head tilted.

_Everyone stops and they staring at me._

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall. He had burning hatred in his eyes, and everyone stepped back. He surveyed everyone, and looked around the hall. Then her took a few steps:

_I got a passion in my pants and I'm not afraid to show it,_

Snape took two more steps, and with each step, "Show it," was heard two more times. He turned around.

"When I find out who did this, they will be punished severly," He spat. Then he walked to the staff atble.

_I'm Sexy and I know it._

_I'm Sexy and I know it._

The effect was instant. Everyone, staff, students, ghosts, portraits, all burst into laughter. Harry and Ron were out of breath, and had to hold to the table to support themselves. Hermione was trying to hold her laughter in, but failed to do so.

For the first time, Harry grinned at Bella and she grinned back.

They just stared at each other, but a few seconds later they looked away and continued laughing.

_"Ah! Hey girl look at that body!_

_Ah! Hey girl look at that body!_

_Ah! Hey I work out!_

Snape sat down and gritted his teeth.

"ENOUGH!"

**For those who are confused: Izzy enchanted his shoes. So with every step he took, lyrics from the song I'm Sexy and I know it would play. I crack myself up sometimes *Evil grin* See ya tommorow!**

**Review and Snape will walk past you with his singing shoes. Don't and Miranda and Izzy will prank you!**

**Ta ta!**

**~Amber**


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch and tears

**Amber: Hey, sorry guys! The weather was on and off yesterday in my area. And by that, I mean lightning, thunder, heavy rain, and possible severe warnings. So, I took it safe and didn't update...**

**Mad Hatter: *Laughs shrilly***

**Amber: What's with you, Hatter? I recall you were the one that wanted my Snuggie.**

**Mad Hatter: *Gulps***

**Amber: That's what I thought.**

**Chesire Cat: *Poofs in* Dear, Amber doesn't own Hp. *Flips upside down* OR PJ. *laughs crazily***

**Miranda and Emily: Cool...**

**Bella**

It would be a lie to say time didn't pass quickly at Hogwarts. October came a little _too _fast. Too fast for me, anyways.

"I thinking about trying out," Erin whispered to me in Chamrs.

I blinked at her. "For what?"

"Quidditch. I think I might have a shot at it."

I shuruuged. "Sure, I think you should. I'm not. It's not really like Capture-the-flag."

She chuckled, and Professor Flitwick came over.

"Please Ladies," He squeaked. "Concentrate! Show me the _Aguamenti_ charm."

Erin and I looked at each other.

_"Aguamenti,"_ Erin said, tapping her empty glass to make it fill with water. The glass exploded instead.

I flinched, and felt bad for Professor Flitwick who dived for cover.

"Um..._Aguamenti,"_ I said. Water did indeed come out, but it came out boiling hot! CRAP! It flew and hit Ron Weasley on the back of the head. He flew forward from the hard blast, and Harry looked at him in diebelief.

Harry looked at me, and I mouthed "Sorry!"

He just nodded, and went back to his work.

"Alright girls," Flitwick said taking glass out of his beard. "_Pratice!"_

"Will do Professor," Erin said, guilty.

The moment he left, we burst into laughter.

**Erin**

I woke up bright and early for the trials. I read all about Quidditch, and I think I could really do Chaser. They're the ones that score points in Quidditch, and get all the action!

I got into a pair of jeans, and wore a tank top, and robes. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could hear Bella snoring in her bed. Since it was the weekend, she most likely going to be in bed till noon. She hadn't had any nightmares for a while, so I just let her sleep in.

I didn't have the time for walking, so I summoned some wind, and flew through the halls. I think I scared some students...

"MERLIN!" A girl yelled, as I ZOOMED in front of her.

"Sorry!" I called back.

I flew over some Hufflepuff's heads, causing them to pee a little, and flew into the open air. I sighed as the cool wind whipped my face. It felt good to be flying again.

When I flew over the Quidditch pitch, and landed softly on the grass. Then...I realized something.

"Um, Dad," Is said to the sky. "If you give me a broom, I'll tell eveyone how better you are the Uncle Hades and Posiedon."

There was a flash of lightning and a black broomstick, with lightning designs on the handle appeared.

"THANKS, DAD AND HERMES!" I shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron Weasley said, walking up.

"No one," I said grinning at the tall Ginger.

He eyed my broom, and his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said. She waved at me, and went to go sit in the stadiums.

I spotted Harry, and grinned at him. He smiled, and then was approached by a rather large boy. Curious, I walked to them, and saw Harry with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" Harry asked him.

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," he said puffing his chest. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

"Right," Harry said, wearing an "Thats..wierd", expression on his face. "Well...if you wait over there." Harry pointed at the edge of the pitch, and the guy's expression changed to an annoyed one.

He looked at me, and winked. I wrinkled my nose, and asked Harry: "Who was that guy?"

"Cormac Mclaggen," Harry said. Then he looked at my broom. "You trying out?"

"Chaser!" I said, bouncing up and down.

Harry laughed. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

I ran over to where everyone else was standing anxiously.

"Well, um, hello," Harry said. "First I want to seperate everyone into groups of ten, to fly around the pitch, so if you all would please sort yourselves..."

Everyone scampered, and I was pushed onto the ground, making an angry cat noise.

"Need some help, blondie?"

I looked up and saw Cormac McLaggen offering a hand. I jumped up, and brushed myself off, and glared at him. "Not from you." The I didtched him and stood next to Ron and Ginny.

The first group that flewn were all first years...and looked as though they never flew before, and the second group was a bunch of no-life girls giggling at Harry. C'mon!

Then finally, my group cwas up. I mounted my broom, and sped off in the sky.

By far, my broom was the fastest, but Ginny was pretty good too.

When we landed, Harry nodded in aproval, and was outraged to find the next group were Hufflepuff's.

"IF THERE'S ANYONE ELSE HERE WHO'S NOT FROM GRYFFINDOR, LEAVE NOW PLEASE!" Harry roared.

There was silence then Alexa got up and said, "Geez, I only wanted to watch," and then stomped to Hargid's cottage.

"Okay, Chasers!" Harry shouted, face palming himself.

Ginny and I walked forward, and mounted our brooms. A good number of other people were in the oposing side. Ginny and I shared looks and nodded.

"On my whistle," Harry said. "One...two..." He blew his whistle, and the moment I saw the Quaffle I lunged for it. It was the size of a basketball, and fit good in my arm. I flew higher, and dodged all the other chasers. A few times a Bludger whipped past me, barely missing my face. I then did something unexpected: I flipped until I was hanging upside down, lurched forward, and scored.

Everyone was open mouthed.

"BOO YAH!" I shouted.

**Bella**

"Congrats, Erin," I yawned, having just woken up. We were all in the Ravenclaw common room (Alexa let us in), because it was too noisy for our liking.

"Thanks," She grinned, holding her new broom.

Alexa looked at me worried.

"It's alright Alexa...I know what tommorrow is."

"You don't have to spend it alone," She said.

"I know...but I need some space."

"What is the number?" Erin asked, happy feeling gone.

"Three."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I just stared at the ground.

**The next day, Harry's Pov**

It was the day before the Hogsmede visit. The first one of the school year.

"Why don't we ask the Demigods to go with us?" Hermione suggested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hermione scolded. "It's their first time."

"Alright, fine," I sighed. I got up, putting the Prince's book in my bag, and found the Demigods- _all _the demigods- huddled around a table.

"Poor Bellsie!" Emily sighed, holding her Lint Roller.

I stared at them.

Miranda noticed and called, "Watcha doin' Four eyes?"

Ignoring that comment, I said, "What's wrong with Bella?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Like you care."

Emily stromed up to me, and raised Sherman. "I will use him!" She threatened.

"Emily!" Alexa shouted.

"What?" She complained.

"Stop, or I'll let Miranda blood-bend you to SIT DOWN!"

Miranda grinned.

"Fiiiiinnnnnneeee!" Emily complained.

Miranda pouted.

"Can you just tell me where she is, is you won't tell me?" I asked exasperated.

"Some place with music," Erin said.

**Bella**

I was numb. Bad memories, filled my mind. Fire, screams, sirens, explosions. A head.

I wanted to be some place alone, some place where I could just listen to music, forget the whole day. In the sixth, corridor, I bumped into Bleach Blond.

"Watch it!" He snarled, and then ran off.

I really didn't care. I wanted to be alone to...

I looked to my left, and saw a door appear. I don't know what made me do it...but I wanted to go inside. I pulled the handle, and saw a piano sitting in the middle of an empty room.

I walked up to it, and stroked the keyboards. The only instrament I knew how to play besides guitar. I bit my lip, and looked behind me. The door had vanished.

I sat on the piano stool, and played a few notes. It had been a long time...

I played a fimiliar melody, and closed my eyes.

_"I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away," _I sang, my voice breaking a little.

_"I want you back...I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand!"_

"_You're all I have," _I sobbed. _"You're I all I have." _My finger continued pounding the keyboards.

_"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself._

_Talkin' to the moon."_

_"I'm feeling like I'm famous," _I cried, closing my eyes, my hair falling in front of my face.

_"The talk of the town, saying I've gone mad...I've gone mad._

_But they don't know what I know, Cause when the sun goes DOWN, _

_Someone's talking back. _

_Yeah, they're talking back!_

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself..._

_Talkin to the moo-oo-oon._

_Try to get to you-oo-oo_

_In hopes your on the other side, Talkin' to me too!_

_Or am I a fool...who sits alone._

_Talkin' to the moon._

_Ahh_

_Ahh_

I stopped playing, and banged my head angainst the keybaords. "You're not talking back," I said, holding back my tears. "Because you're gone...gone..."

"Um, actually I'm right here..."

I sat up and saw Harry Potter standing behind me.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!**

**~Amber**


	10. Chapter 10: Nervous Laugh

**Amber: Hey guys! I'm writing two chaps because it's Rose's b-day! Plus I did miss yesterday...**

**Doctor: Curse these interruptions!**

**Amber: Ikr?**

**Donna: She doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**No Pov**

"You!" Bella cried, jumping up. She sheathed Melody out of thin air, and pointed it at Harry.

Harry watched her, surprised. "I'm not trying to do anything!" To prove he dropped his wand, and let it clatter on the floor, and raised his hands.

She stared at him, and she wore an expressionless face. Finally, she turned Melody back into an iPod and tucked her, into her back pocket.

Then she crossed her arms, and wiped anything wet on her face. Her eyes were gray again...but they were sprinkled with tears. Though unlike Cho Chang, she held them back.

"What are you doing here," She said bitterly, eyeing him reproachfully.

"I want to know why you're gone from the face of the Earth," He joked. She didn't laugh. She spun on her heel, and sat on the piano bech.

_'Nice going Potter,'_ Harry though angrily. He walked over, and sat next to her. Her head was bowed, and her hair covered her face.

"Do, you, um...want to talk about it?" Harry asked, thinking of what Hermione would say.

She sighed. "You won't leave until I do, will you?"

"Most likely," Harry said.

She was silent for a second. Little did Harry know, that she had actually smiled weakly.

"I once had a boyfriend," She began. "His name was Tony...Tony Hamilton."

Harry stared at her.

"He was popular, a football player, and the most gifted in science class. I didn't exactly fit in at mortal school, but he was always nice to me. One day he asked me to me meet him in the library...and it just went from there. We dated for a long time...he made everything bad go away. But he also wanted to be a pilot. His dad happened to be one, and on his sixteenth birthday, his dad let him test run a airplane."

Harry just kept staring at her.

"There was a malfunction...something went wrong, I don't know what. B-But the p-plane...it crashed..." Her voice caught at the word "crashed".

Harry had not felt so bad for a person in his life.

"I was there," She continued. "We all ran to the wreckage, and tried to find him...but we could only find h-h-his hea-"

She didn't finish.

Harry felt sick, and he could picture so easily in his head.

"I could only find some gold dust in the engine. Something-_Someone _caused him to crash. Oneday, I _will _find out. I will avenge him, I'll-"

Harry gripped her shoulder. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't. Listen, you're a demigod, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"By the way it sounds...it sounds like you've saved lives."

She looked down, at the ground.

"That's the best way you can repay him. I, on the other hand...I don't have a choice."

She looked back at him, and opened her mouth slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort. That's why you're here right? Dumbledore and I have been having private lessons. He wanted me to tell you, but I didn't. And I was stupid. When I was a year-old...Voldmort came to Godric's Hollow, and killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but my mother's love saved me. I've heard her pleaing- _Not Harry! Please, kill me instead! Have mercy, have mercy. Not Harry- _Her love was stronger than her magic. It protected me from the killing curse- _Avada kedavra_- and left me with a scar. See?"

Harry pulled his hair back, and let her look at the scar.

"Here?" Bella asked softly, raising a hand. Harry nodded. She took a finger, and traced the scar with a curious look on her face. Harry shivered, and took her wrist, and pulled it away after a minute or two.

"I'm sorry," Bella said.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, with an emabaressed look on his face. "I shouldn't have treated you unfairly."

She smiled, and squnited her eyes at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing...it's just...you look a lot like a friend of mine." She went to her other jean pocket, and took out a photo. She pointed to a teenager with Black hair, holding a laughing blond girl.

"His name is Percy Jackson," She said.

Harry looked at it dumbstruck, and his glasses slid to his nose. Percy, even had green eyes, and his hair stuck up like Harry's.

"That's my sister, Annabeth Chase...she's also his girlfriend," Bella noted, pointing to the blond girl.

At first, Harry didn't think Bella and Annbeth looked alike, but when he looked closly, he saw that they had the same facial features, and body build.

Harry spotted Miranda next to her brother, wearing a shirt that said: "_Trust me. I'm the Doctor's girlfreind_." She was holding her trident, and was grinning at the picture.

Alexa was standing to a olive skinned boy, with care-free hair...as if he just rolled out of bed.

Emily was behind a Satyr and Nymph, waving Sherman like the satue of Liberty.

Erin, ans sitting back-to-back with a dark haired girl, who had the same eyes as her.

Izzy had her arms around two tall brown haired boys. One was taller than the other, but other than that they were identical. Harry noted that they had the same mischevious light in their eyes...just like the Weasley twins.

Then Harry spotted Bella...she was grinning like she was embaressed. She sat next to her sister, and held her iPod in her hand. Her hair was slightly darker, but she was stilll...pretty.

Harry shook his head. He thought he had his sights on Ginny Weasley.

she showed him her other friends: Sam, Victoria, and Hannah. She even showed him Ryan, her half-brother. She also had pictures of her Roman friends Anna, and her other half-brother Gil.

It was getting late, and they both got up, and exited the mysterious room. They both walked down the corridor in silence.

"So how did you find me?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Erin told me that you would be somewhere where there was music...Hogwarts doen't have a music room. My first guess was the Room of requirement...turns out I was right."

She chuckled.

They walked in silence, until Bella stopped Harry in front of the portrait.

She tackled him in a hug.

She was indeed stronger than she looked, she almost knocked Harry over, and made his glasses askew. Harry felt his face burn, as students passed nearby.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Then she turned and said: "Princess Butterfly Kiss," and walked into the portrait.

Harry stood there shocked, until he felt a hard blow to his face. He was knocked into a wall, and was surprised to find a shard of ice holding his robes.

"Nice one Miranda," Alexa said.

Bella's friends walked up to Harry, and Emily held Sherman under his chin.

"If you hurt her, you're DEAD!" Miranda yelled at him.

"Sherman WILL BOIL YOUR KNEE CAPS, AND DROWN YOU IN ACID!" Emily cried.

Miranda glanced at Emily. "Then I'll, stuff water in your lungs, till they explode!"

Emily scowled at Miranda. "Sherman will poke your eyeballs out!"

"I will freeze you to death!"

"Remove all the bones in your body!"

"Stomp on your ashes!"

"YOU WANT SOME MIRMAID-?"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted.

They looked at him.

"You just intterupted them?" Izzy asked. "Wow- just _Wow. _That's just plain rude, where's your manners? I mean _intterupting _someone? I mean, that-"

"Enough Izzy," Alexa said.

"Sorry, Harry," Erin whimpered.

"You got the message," Miranda said. Then they all walked to some random part of the castle.

The shard melted, and Harry landed on his feet, rubbing his shoulder.

Hermione poked her head, around the Fat Lady's frame. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE! MAY ALL YOUR SHERMAN DREAMS COME TRUE!**


	11. Chapter 11: DEMON NECKLACE!

**Amber: Hey guys! I-**

**Ginny:-Don't have anything to say! Let's go to the chapter!**

**Amber: But-**

**Ginny: SUSH!**

**Amber: *Sigh* I dont' own HP or PJ**

**Bella**

So, it was like that, that Harry and I became friends. Just before I went to bed that night, Hermione confronted me.

"Are you okay? What did Harry do?" She asked.

I smiled. "Actually he comforted me. I probably wouldn't have gotten through the day without him."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

I nodded.

She actually smiled. "Do you want to come to Hogsmede with us tommorow?"

"Huh? Oh! That village near Hogwarts? Sure," I grinned.

She grinned and flew down the stairs, to finish some Rune Homework. And when I fell asleep...I actually didn't have any nightmares!

I woke up bright and early, and even shook Erin awake for a good measure. To tell the truth...I was _happy._

**_No Pov_**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were startled by the sudden change of weather. It was cold outside, and terribly windy. Sleet covered the grounds. Though of course this was normal in Britain...which the Demigods weren't used to.

"Holy Crap!" Miranda observed looking outside the huge, wooden door of Hogwarts. "We're going into _that? _It's only October!"

"What?" Ron said. "It's not like that where you live?

"Uh, NO!" Izzy shouted.

"We lived in Florida," Bella noted.

_"Lived?" _Harry asked.

Bella shrugged in her thin, black winter jacket. "Well, we go to Camp during summer, and winter breaks, and now we're here for the school year. We havn't been home for a while. Last school year we just stayed at Camp full year."

"Ooh, I really want to see your Camp," Hermione said wistfully.

Alexa grinned. "Maybe you guys can come during winter? Some Pegasi are supposed to pick us up, with the flying chariot."

"Flying Chariot?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..." Miranda grinned.

The Demigods despied Argus Filch, who at the moment was prodding students with his Secrecy Sensor, as students were exiting Hogwarts.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron, eyeing the thin long Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

The Demigods winced as Ron was prodded some more.

Harry glanced over his shoulder as they entered Hogsmede. The Demigods were confused with the boarded shops, such as Zonko's. But thankfully Honeydukes was still open, and they all rushed into the tofee scented air.

"Thank God," Ron shivered. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"For once, I agree with you Ginger," Miranda muttered, evaportating the water on her boots.

"Harry m'boy!" said a booming voice.

"Oh no," muttered Harry.

Emily made an angry sound like a cat.

Sure enough, Professor Slughorn came wadding toward them, holding some candy. Miranda suddenly realized she was indeed in a candy shop, and disapeared mysteriously.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" Said Slughorn, prodding Harry in the chest. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," Squeaked Hermione. "They're really-"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" Slughorn demanded.

Bella raised her eyebows at Slughorn, and looked like she wanted to throttle his throat.

"Well, I've had Quidditch pratice, Professor," said Harry, who had secretly planned the practices everytime Slughorn sent out an invite.

"We're still here!" Alexa said.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after this hard work!"

"We better," Erin muttered, as Emily also dissapeared mysteriously behind her.

"But a little recreation never hurts, eh? Now about Monday night..."

Harry swallowed, and almost made Bella burst out with laughter. "I can't Professor, I've got-er- an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" Slughorn cried, as Erin and Izzy suddenly wondered off.

Then Slughorn suddenly faced Alexa and Bella. "But _you _surely aren't!"

"Um, whoda whatta?" Alexa said.

"I want all your deimgods friends to be at my party on Monday!"

"But-" Bella began.

"Have fun!" Slughorn said waving, as he left the candy store.

Alexa was gaping at the exit, and Bella was scowling feircly.

Hermione only sighed in relief. "Now I don't have to go alone anymore!"

Ron suddenly turned around, and his jaw dropped. "WHAT THE BLOODY BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?" Ron shouted at the Demigods.

"SUGAR HIGH!" Miranda sang, waving licorice in the air. "WOO!"

"_The time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time!" _Isabelle sang, pointing at Miranda's sweater.

Erin screamed and dropped the Acid Pop she had been sucking. She stuck out her tounge, and waved at it frantically. "I tink, dat I burned mai tonge!" She screamed.

Emily skipped around, clutching her bag of candy. "SHERMAN, SHERMAN, SHERMAN! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Oh crap," Bella said. "They had too much-"

She spotted a bag of Chocolate Cauldrons. She yanked it, and went to the counter to pay for the delisous, mouth watering candy.

XxX

As the Demigods were shivering from the amount of candy they had, the Golden Trio led them the way to the Three Broomsticks.

Emily was already ahead of them, her footsteps had caused the sleet to melt.

"Oh great," Alexa complained. "She's overheating! Again! Won't be long before she causes something to explode!"

"Like her head?" Miranda asked hopefully.

Bella sighed, and smacked Miranda upside the head.

"...that didn't hurt."

"Shut up."

"Mundungus!" Harry suddenly shouted out.

Bella and Miranda turned, and saw a squat dirty man.

**Bella**

My first impression of Mundungus: How long has it been since he showered?

I wrinkled my nose, and almost asked Miranda to give this guy a shower, with a barrel of water.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," Mundungus said, completely ignoring us. "Well," He said checking his invisible watch, "don't let me keep ya!"

I raised my eyebrow suspicious, and nodded toward Erin. She nodded back, and held her fingers ready.

"Are you selling this stuff?" Harry asked, kicking a trinket with his toe, which Mundungus had dropped.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," Mundungus said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "GIMME THAT!"

Miranda had picked up something silver from the ground. Ron looked at it, and and squnted his eyes. "Hang on...this looks fimiliar-"

"Thank You!" Mundungus said, snatching the sliver object which turned out to be a goblet, from Miranda's hands,

"Well!" Miranda snapped.

"Well, I'll see you-OUCH!"

Before I could blink, Harry had pinned Mundungus against a wall, and held him by the throat.

"Harry!" I screamed. I ran forward and tried to pry his finger off Mundungus's throat , who was turning blue.

"HARRY!" I cried, pounding my fists on his back.

"You took that from Sirius's house," Harry spat at Mundungus's face, taking out his wand. Mundungus's breath smelled like tobacco, and alcohol. "That had the Black family crest on it!"

"I-no-wha!" Mundungus cried, trying to also pr Harry's fingers.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" Harry snarled.

"I-No!" Mundungus gasped.

**_WHAM!_**

**_No Pov_**

Harry felt a sharp blow to the face, and heard a startled yell of pain. Harry fell to his knees, clutching his eye, his glasses blown off. In his good eye, he saw Mundungus twitching on the ground, after recieving a shock.

"Oh my gods, Harry! I'm so sorry!"

Harry looked up and saw Bella crouched next to him.

"Y-Y-You _punched_ me?" Harry cried in outrage.

Mundungus recovered and tried to crawl away, but Miranda went, "Nuh-uh-uh!" And froze mundungus's ankles to the ground.

"Why did you punch me?" Harry shouted, clutching his swollen eye.

Bella looked at him in surprise. "_You were about to strangle somone!" _She said.

Harry swore, and Bella almost wanted to punch him again. Good thing Emily was already at the Three Broomsticks.

"Will you stop that!" Bella hissed. She bent and touched his eye.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

Bella glared at him. "Maybe it would hurt less if you stopped complaining!"

"Well, I wouln't have complained if you havn't punched me!"

"I wouldn't have punched you if you hadn't lost your temper!"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.

"HEY!"

Bella and Harry looked and saw Mundungus grab his wand, break the ice, send the Demi's flying, and dissapear with a loud _CRACK._

Bella looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry wanted to scream, to kick, punch, and curse...but instead he took a deep breath and nodded.

Bella stood up and picked up his glasses, and helped Harry up. She surveyed his face and guided him to the Three Broomsticks pub not so far away.

Emily waved them over, reserving a table and gasped at Harry's black eye.

"Gasp!" She gasped.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We know you gasped, Emily. Now can I see Sherman?"

Emily handed Bella Sherman, and he turned into magic healing potion form. Harry sat down in a chair, and Bella trickled some of the potion on his eye. The swelling stopped, and his eye turned back to normal.

"Thanks," He said, putting his glasses back on.

Harry saw Ginny and Dean at a nearby table, giving the impression that they were eating each other's face's off. Harry scolwed, and Bella rolled her eyes at them.

"Someone tell them to get a room," She said sarcastically.

Harry grinned, and didn't notice Ron, Hermione, Miranda, Erin, Alexa, and Izzy enter the restuarant.

"OI!" Ron cried, looking at his sister.

"Quick!" Emily cried. "Use Sherman!"

**Bella**

Well, after that lovely moment we headed back to the castle. I must say, even after all that chaos Hogsmede was a nice place to visit.

The wind burned my face, and I shivered in my thin jacket. I seriously needed to write home for warmer clothes. If this was England in October, I couldn't imagine what December would be like.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in front of us, while the rest of us trodded behind them; trying our best to not slip on the sleet. Way ahead, I saw Katie Bell and her friend walking ahead of us, apparently arguing.

"I still don't see why they banned us from HoneyDukes," Miranda grumbled.

"Banned _you,_ Izzy, and Emily," I said reminding her.

"Yeah," Erin laughed. "I only burned my tongue, you guys..oh gods!"

Alexa stomped in her gray Uggs, "I really _love _this weather!" She grinned. "It's just like being back in Canada!"

Emily gaped at her. "_You're Canadian?"_

Alexa frowned. "Yes, I told you that the first day I met you."

"Still..." Emily shuddered.

Alexa stopped and put her hands on her hips. "You got a problem with Canada?"

"No!" Emily cried. "It's just...you never crossed me as Canadian!"

"Yeah," Miranda laughed. "That's a whole continent away!"

"Miranda," I began, putting a hand on my forehead. "Canada is part of North America."

"WHAT?" Miranda yelped. "Since when?"

We then heard a blood curling scream, and I went on "Red-alert" mode.

Katie Bell was suspended in air, her hair swirling around her. Her arms were spread apart...she was also screaming bloody murder.

"How did we miss that?" Izzy asked.

"Quickly!" Erin hissed. We rushed forward, and Erin pumped her fist in the air, controlling in the winds. Katie Bell began to lower, and Harry and Ron grabbed her by the ankles, and lowered her to the ground.

Katie began to thrash on the ground, screaming horribly.

"Someone, get help!" Izzy cried, bending over and trying to make Katie still.

Harry ran off, and I saw Miranda bend over to pick something from the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I screamed.

Miranda looked at me weird. "Dude...it's just a necklace."

"Just, DON'T!"

"Fine," She grumbled.

I dragged her over, and everyone present tried to help Katie calm down. But, she couldn't recongnize us. I had NEVER felt so helpless in my life.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing if Harry had found anyoone; and sure enough, I saw a huge figure running torward us.

"HAGRID!" Alexa hollared.

"Get back!" Hagrid commanded. "Lemme see her!"

"Soemthing's happened to her!" Sobbed Katie's friend. "I don't know what-"

Hagrid stared at Katie, and scooped her up without a moments hesitation. Katie's screams were heard all the way from the castle. Hermione turned and looked at Katie's friend smypathetically.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-"

"It was when the package tore," sobbed Leanne, poiting at the necklace in it's package.

Ron bent down to touch it. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Harry and I screamed. We looked at each ther weirdly.

"Awkward," Miranda announced.

"I've seen that before," Harry said, staring darkly at the necklace.

"What?" I asked, in disbelief.

"It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it."

Miranda gaped at the package. "Who the _frick _did Katie get this?" She asked Leanne.

"LANGUAGE!" Emily cried.

"Well, that's why we were arguring. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!" Hermione patted her shoulder.

"I guess it's your fault then," Miranda shrugged.

Leanne cried louder.

"MIRANDA!" Izzy scolded.

"What did I say?"

I face palmed myself. I looked at Leanne with a concerned expression. "She didn't say who she wanted to give the necklace to?"

Leanne shook her head.

XxX

**Miranda**

We all sat in the Slytherin common room, getting dirty looks from the Pureblood Slytherin's. Those were the stupid ones, and I really could care less abou them.

"I think that Harry's right," Bella said, tugging her high ponytail.

"'Bout Bleach Blond being the one that gave Katie the necklace?"

She nodded.

"I think you're right." I said.

**Hope this made up...again!**

**Review!**

**~Amber**


	12. Chapter 12: Just Desserts

**Amber: Hey guys! I got some news...Miranda will be leaving in the middle of the school year to go back to Camp Half-Blood. It's the whole Percy ordeal. I mean, he goes missing so now Miranda will be helping at Camp. That means, either Sam, Victoria, or Hannah will take her place at Hogwarts. YOU get to decide who comes. Don't worry, Miranda will be back for the Deathley Hallows!**

**Miranda: I hate you...**

**Amber: You don't want to be at Hogwarts anyways.**

**Miranda:...true.**

**Amber: SO let me know in your reviews!**

**Nightcrawler: *Poofs in* She voesn't vown Hp, or PJ.**

**Erin**

"Erin," Bella said, walking up to me in our room. "Do you have a dress?"

I looked at her weirdly. "When do you need a dress? You've _never _worn a dress. The closest thing I've seen you wear to a dress is baggy sweats."

Bella sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I know. But tonight is Slughorn's dinner, and we have to dress all..." She wrinkled her nose. "_Fancy."_

I nearly burst out laughing. She was worse than Thalia! If only Sam was here...she would have a stroke.

"I do," I nodded. I went to my trunk, and pulled out a simple black strap-less dress. I also pulled out a pair of silver heals, and handed them to her.

"Put them on, and I'll do your make-up."

She groaned, and went to the bathroom. When she was changing, I changed into my Quidditch robes. Thank the gods for Harry!

She came out and it was like seeing a whole new person...until she tripped and fell right on her face. Eh, she would get used to heels in a little while.

**Isabelle**

"Emily, you getting ready?" I called, from outside the bathroom.

The door banged open, and Emily came wearing a Hollister dress...and Sherman wearing a bow tie and robes.

"Emily!" I scolded. "Don't bring your weapon to the table!"

She shook her head. "No! Sherman and I are stuck together!"

I facpalmed myself. "Emily...I get that you love Sherman but you need to leave it-him here."

She laughed. "No it's not that...I literally glued him to my hand be accident."

Oh Lord Posisdon help us all...

**Miranda**

"You look ugly!" Pansy Parkinsom sneered.

"You look in the mirror lately?" I asked her, wearing my green dress, with one sleeve.

She opened her mouth. "That's not very nice, now is it? You _half-blood."_

I shook my head, as I brushed my hair. "I don't give a Styx about you and your blood status." I jumped, and turned around, and glared at her in our room; lit by green lanterns. "Why does blood matter to you paranoid creeps? I mean, it just keeps us alive!"

"You're not worthy to be a Slytherin!" Pansy snarled, with her ugly pug-face.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Do you even know what Slytherin's about?" Then I snatched my necklace, which had been around me neck, and she watched it turn into my Trident. THANKS DAD!

She looked scared out of her wits, and I took a deep breath, and tunred my Trident back into necklace form.

I grabbed my purse, and left saying, "Didn't think so."

**No Pov**

"You guys ready?" Alexa asked us, dreading to enter the chamber.

The Demigods sighed, and nodded.

Alexa opened the door, and the sound of music and chatter could be heard inside.

Alexa led the way into the Chamber...Emily batglared at a balloon wich went POP!

"AH! The American Demigods!" Slughorn cried.

The Demigods gave a half-hearted greeting.

"Well, sit down, sit down!" Slughorn said, waving at the vacant seats.

Bella went and sat next to Hermione (Who sighed in relief), Miranda sat next to Hermione also, while Emily sat next to Blaise Zabini. Izzy and Alexa both sat on eitheir side of Mclaggen.

"Well, now," Slughorn said. "We've never heard tales from your life back at home, now have we?"

"No," Miranda said. Then everyone was silent, and felt rather awkard.

"Well, do you wish to share?"

Miranda looked ready to bite someone's head off, but Izzy saved the poor soul.

"Well, we go to a Camp. It trains Demigods to become heroes."

Blaise Zabini snickered.

Alexa raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry?"

"Well," Zabini scoffed. "It's just your all _heroes?_ What have you done that's so heroic?"

Bella choked on the water she had been sipping. "Excuse me?" She gasped. "_You _try to fight monsters, for everyday of your life! _You _try to fight in a war with the immortals! _You try to watch your family and friends die, infront of you!" _She cried, slapping her hands on the table, and standing up slightly.

Everyone was silent, and Bella lowered herself back into her chair, slowly.

"My, my!" Slughorn chuckled. "Sounds as though you've had some very crazy adventures have you?"

"Um, yeah," Alexa said, looking at her empty plate. "We figured we were Demigods at fifteen. We were trained by Chiron."

A Ravenclaw did a spit-take on her water, spraying another Hufflepuff in the face. "_The Chiron?_" She squealed. "Trainer of Jason, Hercules, and Perseus? Immortal centaur, and brothers of Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades? Son of Kronos?"

"Um, yeah that guy!" Izzy said, pointing a finger.

"Wow!" The Ravenclaw cried. "That must be really rare!"

"Well, if you're not a demigod, then yeah!" Miranda laughed.

Emily lost interest in the conversation, and started rubbing Sherman against Zabini's shoulder. Zabini cried out, and slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me with that thing!"

Emily's eyes ignited.

"Emily," Bella warned.

Emily didn't listen, and cried "CHA, CHA, CHA!"

Zabini got up from the table, his eyes oddly blank. "_It's out with the old, and in with the new! Good-bye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue!" _He cried out, making a good-bye gesture with his hands.

Everyones jaws dropped.

_"A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa!" _Zabini cried out. _"Endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi!" _Zabini continued, batting his eyelashes.

Miranda shivered. "Okay, that is soooooo wrong!" She made a fist with her hands, and Zabini stiffiened, like he couldn't control his body. He then suddenly skipped out the room, singing "_I want Fabulous! That is my simple request!"_

Hermione squealed with laughter, while Miranda and Emily high fived each other.

Emily suddenly spotted a chocolate fountain in the middle of the room.

"Holy Shermanette," She drooled.

"Go ahead my Dear," Slughorn chuckled.

Emily raced to fountain, and rolled Sherman in the warm chocolate. Then she took her purse, opened it, and started filling it with chocolate.

"Um, anyways, when we eating?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, soon," Slughorn said. "Don't want to rush those little house Elves."

Hermione made an angry sound, and looked rather cross.

"So does that training, come in handy?" McLaggen asked, winking at Miranda.

Instead of answering...she threw her spoon at him.

"HEY!" McLaggen cried in protest.

"Oh Dear," Slughorn chuchkled. "Don't want to mess with this one."

Suddenly there was a _SNAP_, and food appeared on the table. Soups, Salads, Ribs, Fries (Chips. Whatever.), Steak, Chicken, whatever all apperaed at the table.

Emily drooled, and came running back, her dress covered in chocolate.

Bella was ready to dig in, and loaded her plate. She was about to pick up her silverware...when she saw that she had two forks, two spoons, two goblets, a mini plate, and two knives. Unsure, she picked up the salad fork and began eating her chicken.

Miranda picked up her ribs with her hands, and ate getting BBQ sauce all over her face.

Alexa put her elbows on the table, and sipped her soup, bored out of her mind.

Izzy was trying to cut her steak, with her butter knife.

Meanwhile, Emily threw her napkin on the floor, and practically dived in her food.

The meal was quite Awkward.

Within fifteen minutes Bella belched rather loudly at the table. Everyone stared at her, and she blushed. "Um, better out than in, right?" She laughed, nervously.

Emily nodded. "Same with farting. Just let it out. That's what Sherman does."

Miranda choked on her water, and Hermione pounded her on the back."

Slughorn erputed into laughter, and the British students looked at him alarmed. "Who knew demigods could be entertaining?" He roared.

**Later...**

"So I'm like, "Yo Mama so stupid, she brought a spoon to the Super Bowl," Izzy laughed.

Everyone laughed, and Slughorn wiped a tear, looking down at his empty ice cream bowl. "Well, that's it. See you next time everyone!" Slughorn cried cheerfully.

As the Demigods walked out, clutching they're high heels in they're hands, Alexa said, "Well, that wasn't too bad right?"

"Yeah," Izzy laughed. "Who knew we would be the main event?"

"Sherman," Emily whispered.

"Yeah, it was cool," Bella shrugged.

"Well," Miranda said. "I'll show you guys my new robes tommorrow!" Miranda said cheerfully.

"What?" Alexa asked.

"I used a spell with my stick, and now all my robes are T.A.R.D.I.S. blue!" She cheered. "Anyways, later! ALLONSY!" She cried, before waving good-bye.

"Oh gods..." Izzy sighed. "Well, our commone room is that way. See ya." Izzy said, walking away with Emily.

Alexa and Bella parted ways, but as Bella walked to Gryffindor tower, she heard yelling.

"You go!" The voice cried. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

"Ginny?" Bella whispered confused. She walked to the source of the noise. On the way, Dean Thomas passed her looking uncomfortable.

Finally, Bella stopped and saw Ginny, Harry, and Ron talking to each other...or yelling to be accurate.

**Bella**

What the Hades was going on? I thought confused, as I watched the trio.

"Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yeah it is!" Said Ron, angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a-"

"A WHAT?" Ginny shouted, drwaing her wand. "A _what, _exactly?"

"Guys!" I shouted. Everyone's heads turned toward me. I stepped in front of Ginny, glaring at Ron. "You leave your sister alone! Unless, you want to get beated to a pulp! Just stay out of her buisness!"

Ginny pushed me aside. "I can fight my own battles, Bella!"

I stumbled and ran into Harry. He caught me, and I stood a good mile away from him, most likely blushing.

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny-" Harry said automatically. I had the feeling that he was agreeing with Ron though. Typical men.

"Oh yes he does!" She said, glaring at Harry. "Just because _he's _never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss_ he's _ever had is from our Auntie Muriel!"

"What the Hades is _snogging?" _They looked at me weirdly. Then I actually face palmed myself. "Sorry...in your country it means kissing! My bad..." Then I looked at Ron. "You can't control your sister's life forever."

Ron gaped at me. He was about to open his mouth, when I said: "Zip it. You all are being children!" I angrily took my ponytail, and yanked out the rubber band, letting my hair down. "Now you can settle this like adults, or you can scream at each other; your choice. Just don't ask me to be a part of it. Ron-"

I looked at him. "You can't control your sister's lovelife. And calling her a- well, you-know-what isn't going to help her in anyway."

He glowered at me, looking like he was ready to scream at me now. "Ginny-" I said, before Ron could say a word. "Your brother just wants to protect you. Trust me, I have seen a bunch of guys at camp act that way, when they're sisters dated someone at camp-"

"Arn't you all cousins?" Harry asked.

"No," I asked surprised.

"But arn't all the gods related?"

"Yes. But only is you have the same parent does it count. If you don't then it's okay. Anyways, just ignore him. He's just being stupid."

"OI!"

"Bless you," I said. "Just talk to your mom, maybe she can do something about it. Well, night Y'all," I said, yawning, and waving at them.

**No Pov**

Harry was stunned that she could end a Weasley arguement so fast. It was as if she had snapped her fingers, and suddenly Ron and Ginny had forgotten everything that happened in the last two minutes.

Seeing Dean kiss Ginny, had caused a monster in Harry's chest to wake. He pounded his pillow, trying to sleep but found himself lost in his thoughts some more.

A even bigger monster was drowning out the noise that the other was making.

Harry groaned, and pushed the covers off himself, and stared out the window, without his glasses.

In the past few days, he and Bella had been joking around. She was smart like Hermione, but also had a natural sense of humor. She watched sports at home, and was a fan of the Tampa Bay Rays, and Yankees. She always represented her home.

Just yesterday, she had been reading to him. She had decided that it was time Harry got to know Percy Jackson, so she took out the _Lightning Theif_, and read the first five chapters.

He was surprised about the dangrous life of a demigod. That they get killed in horrible, nasty ways. He was surprised about how much he had in common with Percy Jackson. He laughed at how similar Bella was with her sister. They even had a habbit for nicknames.

_"Hey Four Eyes," _Bella's voice rang in his head.

He shook his head, and layed back in his bed. He put his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. What was this feeling? The one in his chest.

Harry Potter was new to this feeling.

He tossed and turned, having trouble sleeping. Ginny. Bella. Ginny. Bella.

"UGH!" He grunted, and punched his pillow.

**Bella**

"So how was the party?" Erin asked me, sitting in bed drinking some Coke.

"Not bad actually," I admitted drinking my own Sprite. "Apprently we were the life of the party..." I laughed.

She grimanced, looking like a freckle-less Thalia.

"You know, that Harry will eventually have to go to a party, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She groaned, and I laughed.

That night though, I closed the curtains around my bed (Britsih people are so private), and whispered, "_Lumos."_

My wand tip ignited, and I gazed at the book page with curiosity. Annabeth told me that Rachel had been made oracle, and had ushered a new prophocy. But this made no sense.

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,_

_To Storm or Fire the World must fall,_

_An oath to keep at a final Breath,_

_and Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Whatever this meant...it was serious. I was gonna write to Annabeth soon. I just had a really bad feeling that something big was coming. We needed to be prepared for it. Lives could be a stake! It was now November, and I couldn't get distracted. Nothing could distract me, I wouldn't let it happen. I couldn't afford to do anything stupid, like joining clubs, or obssessing over boys who weren't even worth the attention. My home was in danger.

"_What about him?" _A voice said in my head.

I shook my head...who the Hades would I have feelings for here?

**Okay! Remember to vote in your reviews!**

**Sam**

**Victoria**

**or Hannah?**

**See u all tommorrow!**

**~Amber**


	13. Chapter 13: Juststuff

**Amber: Happy anniverserary(Sp?) guys! Today's July 15th! Last year, on today the last Harry Potter movie came out! I remember the day so clearly, it's hard to believe that it's been a year now! *Sniffs* I have the movie and was re-watching. I cried my eyes out.**

**Harry: Yeah it was horrible, we had no idea how to comfort her!**

**Percy: Next time, Annabeth and Hermione can watch it with her. Especially during Snape's memories. **

**Amber: *Bawls***

**Percy: Oh crap! Harry, what should I do?**

**Harry: *Sweating* Open the curtain, and start the chapter already! ANY GIRL MUSES HERE?**

**Percy: *Opens stage curtain, quickly* She doesn't own me, or Harry!**

**Bella**

Okay...maybe I didn't help at all with the sibling fight last night. Ron was being a world class J-E-R-K!

Everywhere he went he was starting a fight, for no apparent reason! Emily and Miranda didn't take it to well, but that's a whole new story.

"What the heck is wrong with Ron?" I asked, Harry one evening.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, apparently aggitatited. "He and Ginny have still been having a go at each other! It's distracting the Quidditch team, and not to mention Ron is annoying the hell out of me!"

I giggled...he was _so _lucky Emily wasn't here right now. Or Sherman...that Lint Roller was currently tracking Ron.

"POTTER!"

We all looked at Miranda, come through the portrait, wearing strange blue robes.

"Um, yes?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide.

Miranda stormed up to him her blond hair swishing behind her. "You-tell-Ginger-to-take-a-chill-pill-and-get-a-LIFE!" She screamed, jabbing him in the chest with her finger, saying every word.

Harry sighed. "I tried but nothing is 'chilling' him at all," he said glaring at Miranda. "And _what _did you do to your robes?"

"Oh these?" Miranda said, her mood turning three sixty. "I dyed them TARDIS blue! Ah, man! I was laughing at all the Slytherin's reactions!" She laughed, doubling over with laughter.

Harry blinked, and his glasses slid down his glasses. "You mean...that Muggle TV show?"

I rolled my eyes, and grinned at his expression. "She's obsessed with it, ever since she discovered it on BBC America."

Miranda's expression soured at the sight of Harry and Bella laughing.

"I hope you lose at Qudditch tommorrow!" Miranda said, leaving the portrait.

"Mir! We didn't mean that!" I called after her, getting up from my seat.

"WHATEVER!" She called back.

I rolled my eyes, and plopped back on the couch next to Harry.

"You think we should apologize?" Harry asked me, looking up from his potions text book.

"Nah, Mir doesn't hold grudges," I said, staring at the cackling fireplace. "So you guys all right for the match tommorrow?" I asked him.

He groaned. "No, not as long Ron's in a foul mood."

"Well, Emily could always do some convincing..." I said, blinking innocently at him.

Harry smirked, and went back to reading his potions text book. "How's tutoring with Hermione?" He asked.

I grinned. "Great, Erin and I are almost ready for Patronus's soon. So are Em, Mir, Alexa, and Izzy with their house tutors."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "My patronus is a Stag."

I surveyed him, and grinned. "I can see that."

"I had a feeling, Wise Girl."

I stared at him. "What did you call me?"

Harry shurgged. "Just seemed to fit...you know being the daughter of Athena." Then he went back to reading.

"He, he," I laughed, nervously.

**No Pov**

Hermione woke up early the next day, and was relieved that no demigod dreams had surfaced that night. Both Erin and Bella were sound alseep in their bed's. She decided to leave them alone..she knew that they're weapons were in under their pillows. Even in class, they brought they're weapons. Hermione shivered as she reemebered the incident in Herbology just a day ago.

She pulled on her winter clothes, and braced herself for the crowd down stairs, hoping to get some breakfast..without Ron the Sour Puss.

On the way down, she saw somone sitting at the fire.

"Hey," Alexa said, putting her hand in front of the fire.

Hermione blinked, and opened her mouth slightly. "Did Erin and Bella tell you and the rest, _every _password? You do know that it's against the rules, to be in another common room's but yours?"

Alexa laughed. "Hermione, the first thing you gotta know about Demigods...we _never _follow the rules!"

"Ah..." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. 'Ron and Harry would pass as Demigods..." Hermione thought airily.

**Bella**

I had a really weird dream last night...a _nice _one.

It was a dream where I was flying a broomstick with a stranger...which is weird 'cause I havn't been on a roomstick. It was nightime and we were laughing, flying over Hogwarts. But when the guy looked at me...he had Harry's face. And then he k-

I shook my head. It was just a weird dream. When I woke up, I saw everyone had left the dorm, and must already be at breakfast, so I just got in my warmest clothes, and rushed downstairs.

When I left the common room, I was surprised to find the Great Hall so crowded. Green and Sliver; and Gold and Scarlet filled the Great Hall.

Emily and Izzy were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Alexa and Luna...who had giant lion head on her own. My face: O.o

Miranda was sitting at Gryffindor with Erin, who sat next to Harry and co. I made my way toward them and grabbed the nearest peice of toast.

"Whats up, Four Eyes?" I asked, chewing slowly.

He nodded, and I looked at his hand and saw a crystal phial in his hand...like the Felix Felicis bottle.

"Harry..." I began. He put his finger to his lips, and I thought that he was going to pour some of the luck potion in Ron's drink...but he kept the cap on, glancing at Hermione. He winked, and pretended that nothing had happened.

Ron took the said glass, and was about to raise it to his lips-

"Don't drink that!" Hermione said sharply.

We all looked at her.

"Why not?" Ron asked, slightly disgruntled.

"You just put something in that drink!" She said, pointing at Harry. Wait a sec...Calculations flipped through my head. If Ron thought he was lucky...GASP!

I grinned, and shook my head.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't see anything," I noted.

Miranda raised her eyebrows, and Erin grinned. I mouthed 'Shut up,' and grinned.

"You heard me," Hermione stubbornly continued. "I saw you. You just tipped something in Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"What?" Harry asked, stowing the potion in his pocket.

"What?" Miranda scoffed.

"WHAT?" Harry and Miranda said in unsion. They grinned, and Miranda put on her 3-D glasses from the pocket of her blue robes, which clashed horribly with the Gryffindor pin she was wearing.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said, alarmed.

Ron glared at her, picked the glass up, and drained it in one gulp. "Quit bossing me around, Hermione."

Erin face palmed herself, laughing.

XxX

"WOO! GO GRYFFINDOR!" Alexa cried. She, Izzy, Emily, and Miranda had snuck in the stands.

"SHERMAN LOVES GRIFFY!" Emily yelled, waving Sherman in the air; whom had been colored red and gold.

"Um...YEA!" Miranda said half heartingly.

"What's wrong Miranda?" Isabelle asked. "The guys you hate are on the team."

"Oh...well, in that case BOO SLYTHERIN!"

I chuckled, and watched Harry shake hands with the other teams Captain. A tradiation, or what I read from _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"GO ERIN!" We all screamed, waving frantically at the only blond on the team.

She spotted us, and waved back.

The whistle sounded, and the players mounted they're brooms, becoming blurs in the sky.

"Oh, that is bea-U-tiful!" Miranda said. Emily banged her head agianst the stadium.

It was hard to watch the players, because they were only red and green blurs in the sky. But my attention was fully on them, due to my ADHD.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team's Potter's put together this year," A voice drawled. I turned and saw some Hufflepuff kid sitting at the commentator's podium. "Many thought that due to Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain might help..."

Emily and Miranda looked pleadingly at me. Even Alexa and Izzy looked as though they wanted in.

I sighed. "Go."

They all grinned and Alexa shadow travled out, startling some Gryffindor's.

I saw Ron make a spectacular save, from a Slytherin about to score.

"ATTA BOY, RON!" I cheered, clapping with everyone else.

"-Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose-AGH!"

There was a loud _THUNK, _and I saw the boy slump over unconsious.

"Nice work Miranda," Izzy said. In the distance, I saw Miranda grin and hold up a beater's bat.

"Right," Alexa said. _"We're _doing the voice-over now."

The crowds cheered.

"This game is brought to you by, SHERMAN!" Emily cheered, waving Sherman.

"And Hermes," Izzy said. "Oh, and the goddess Nike. Whoever she chooses wins."

Everyone looked at the sky trying to look for an invisible person.

As the game went on, Gryffindor was winning! Six to ZERO!

"WOO HOO!" Miranda cheered, as Ron saved a goal. "Weasley kicks snake bootie!"

"And those beaters?" Alexa said, watching the Gryffindor beaters. "A-MAZ-ing!"

My friends...

**No Pov**

The game was a huge victory for Gryffindor.

Everyone was in the Gryffindor common room cheering they're Gryffindor beater.

"WOO! RON!" Bella cheered. Hermione was brooding behind her.

Then without a warning, Bella and Hermione's roomate , Lavender; ran up and kissed Ron full on the mouth. He kissed back looking happy.

Bella's smile vanished, and she saw Hermione turn and run out of the portrait. "Hermione..." She whispered. She ran forward, trying to find her friend.

Harry saw Hermione dissapear also, and rushed forward just like Bella. The two of them fought through cheering teenagers, and climebed down the never ending stairs of gryffindor Tower.

Then Bella heard the sound of chirping; like birds...but she also heard crying.

"Hermione?" Bella asked softly.

Hermione looked for a second, and then back at the stone floor.

"Oh, hello-Bella-Harry," She said bitterly.

Bella looked at Harry, and he gave her a pleading gesture.

"Those are really nice birds," Bella said, pointing at the small yellow birds, circling Hermione's head.

"Yeah-Brilliant," Harry added.

Bella gave him a 'wow,' look.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," She said in an unaturally high voice.

"Hermione..." Bella said. She climbed down and hugged her. She started sobbing.

Harry watched Bella comfort Hermione with ease...he couldn't have done it as easily as she did.

"Er...did he?" Harry asked.

"Don't pretend," Hermione said, recovering. "You saw him, he wasn't exactly hiding was he-"

There was a loud squeal and Lavender came in with a laughing Ron. Hermione stood up so suddenly that Bella knocked into Harry, knocking him into the wall. Bella blinked, and pushed Harry away from her.

"Ooh," Lavender said, eyeing the three. "Looks like this corridor is taken." Then she skipped away, and Ron looked at them.

"What's going on here?"

"You shouldn't keep Lavneder waiting," Hermione said bitterly.

"What's your prob-"

"Leave," Bella comanded, stepping in front of Harry and Hermione. "_Now."_

Ron looked confused, but netherless backed away. When his back was turned, Hermione did something unexpected.

"_Oppugno!" _She cried.

Hermione's birds zoomed toward Ron and he cried in pain, as they're beaks peirced his flesh. "BLOODY HELL!"

Then out of nowhere, Sherman hit him square in the face. knocking out of the room.

Hermione broke out into fresh sobs, and crouched down on the steps. Bella and Harry automatically put a comforting arm around her; while exchanging worried looks.

**Not the best chapter today, but tommorrow will be MUCH better. Since it's winter the whole Percy ordeal will be starting. See ya!**

**LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER**

**~Amber**


	14. Chapter 14: GREETING'S FROM CHB!

**Amber: Sup everyone! I worked hard on today's chap so I'd appreciate it if _EVERYONE WOULD REVIEW_****. Anyways, since I'm bad with technology I'm just gonna give you actors to picture my OC's.**

**Jean Grey: Anne Hathaway- Bella Litle**

**Luna: Heidi Klum- Sam Robinson**

**Katie Gardener: Camren Diaz- Erin Glint**

**Zia: Georgia Moffett- Miranda Cloud**

**Donna: Rosario Dawson- Alexa Morgan**

**Katara: Gwenyth Paltrow (In Iron Man when she's Ginger)- Victoria Green**

**Rouge: Emma Stone (When she's blonde in Spider Man)- Isabelle Mikinnon**

**Hermione: Niki Reed- Hannah Smith**

**Thalia: Alona Tal- Emily Hunter**

**Jazz: And that's it. SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Alexa**

So here I was just chilling in the common when my dear brother, Nico DiAngelo diecides to pop out of nowhere.

"BLIMEY!" A Ravenclaw cried, seeing my brother pop from the shadows.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled.

"Nico!" I cried, nearly knocking a glass swan off a table. "What are you doing here?"

He came forward and hugged me, but looked deadly serious...more than usual. "Where's Miranda?"

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"I _need _to see her; It's Percy," He told me, gripping his skull necklace nervously.

My eyes widened. "What's wrong? Is he hurt, is he sick? How's Annabeth?"

Nico's face turned emotionless. "Annabeth's out of her mind with worry. He dissapeared a week ago. He's gone."

"Gone?" I asked. "So, he's missing?"

He nodded, slowly.

"Oh gods..." I whispered, letting my hair falling over my face. Percy Jackson...was..._gone._

**Bella**

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes," Hermione said, stiffly.

Izzy and I were lounging on a chair watching Harry and Hermione with interest. Izzy raised her eyebrows, not believing Hermione. It was _so _obvious that Hermione liked Ron. The dummy did too, he's just a huge fail.

"I really couldn't care less," She continued, briskly. She then slammed a huge stack of books on the table; Making Izzy and I jump.

"Geez, Hermione," Isabelle complained.

"Sorry," Hermione said, with venom in her voice. She then turned back to her homework, and when she dotted an eye: A hole ripped through the paper.

"You know," Isabelle said. "I could always give him a _huge _wedgie. Just grab my winged shoes, and hang him by his undies on Gryffindor tower."

"Don't be rediculous," Hermione said. But netherless she seemed to be thinking hard about it. After a few moments, she turned and faced Harry.

"And incidentally," Hermione said, sounding serious. "You need to careful."

"For the last time," Harry said. "I'm not giving back the book-"

"What book?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Harry smacked his face with his palm.

"Ooh, face palming, always a bad sign," Izzy laughed.

"We'll tell you later," Hermione sighed. "I'm talking about earlier," Hermione whispered, putting her hands on her hips. "I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afrais to say they probabaly work-"

"What with this 'Chosen One' stuff?" I asked, suddenly angry. "They like him just because of that? Talk about Shallow."

Izzy and Hermione both nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you confiscate them?" Harry demanded, asking Hermione.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," Hermione said, sounding like she wanted to have done so. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the-"

"Bella! Isabelle!"

We all turned and saw Alexa, dragging a boy with her into a library.

"Nico!" I cried.

Izzy and I both got up, and hugged the little shrimp.

"How is everyone?" Isabelle asked. "We miss everyone!"

"How's Annabeth?" I asked.

Nico looked up with his black eyes. "Everyone's not fine."

I felt sick. _Had camp been attacked? _

_"What happened, Nico!" _Isabelle demanded.

"First, we need to find Mir-"

"NICO!" I cried.

He sighed, and rubbed his skull ring. "Percy's missing."

**Miranda**

I had a free period, so I just decided to go for a "Little" swim. I know, I know..._In December?_

Well, I'm a daughter of Posiedon, and you're not so...Shut up!

I dived headfirst, completely dry and warm. When I opened my eye's I could see clearly; but not the way you would think. Like I could see the heat form passing creatures. Like, Heat Vision I guess.

Doing this could clear my head after a difficult lesson at Hogwarts. My friends loved it...but to tell the truth I thought it was _ok. _They didn't have _any _science classes at all! That was my best subject! I didn't even want to be here in the first place! I wanted to at camp so badly. I missed Sam, Victoria, and Hannah. I-

Suddenly, I did a doubletake as I saw a huge tenticle swim pass me. I narrowed my eyes, and I saw that a huge squid was lounging itself on the bottom of the Black Lake.

"Well," I said aloud. "Was _not _expecting that!"

I swam around for another good fifteen minutes before I surfaced, completly dry in my school unifrom. The sudden blast of cold air, was horrible, and I shivered walking back to the castle.

The moment I went into the wooden bridge, I saw all my friends; Plus Hermione and Harry; and...was that Nico?

"Sup," I said, grinning. "Nico, what brings you two this weird castle?"

"Miranda," He began.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my smile dissaperaing. I looked up and saw all my friends had tears in they're eyes, and grim expressions.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting annoyed. Then my eyes widened. No, no, no, it couldn't be. "DOCTOR WHO, GOT CANCELED?" I screamed.

Emily face palmed herself.

"No," Bella said softly. "It's Percy..." Her voice broke, and she blinked feriously.

"What about him?" I asked, fear filling my insides. "He had the Achilles curse, he should be fine."

Hermione's eyes widened. Eh, whatever.

"He's missing." Nico finally said.

My eyebrows furrowed, then I laughed. "Nice try guys," I said, pointing my finger. "You almost had me!"

Nico shook his head. "It's true. We're _not _joking."

My smile vanished. Nico rarely jokes. They were telling the truth.

I stromed past them, pushing them away. I heard them calling after me, but I didn't look back, I just kept running. My blond hair whipped behind me, and I fought the tears in my eyes.

I ran through Hogwarts; The corridors, hallways, crowds of people. I took my wand and gripped it in my hand. I didn't like using it, but I needed it right now. I enetered a diserted classroom; one that hadn't been used in years.

Breathing hard, I turned and faced a desk. _"Confringo!"_

The desk blew up, and I watched the flames sprout from the ahes of the wood; letting it light up the room. Still not satisfied, I pointed it to a wall.

"_Expulso!"_

The wall blew up to reveal a hidden chamber. A mirror sat there. At the top were words written in a different language:

_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi**_

Squinting at it, trying to rearange the words; which is difficult for dyxlexia; I saw it actually read:

**_I show not your face but your hearts desire_**

I frowned and saw that as I got closer, I saw two men in the mirror. Standing behind me...

I turned quickly and saw nobody was behind me. Then I squnited at the mirror, and had to cover my mouth from screaming.

The first was a man. He had spiky brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He was tall, and wore rim-less glasses, and a brown suit, and red covers. He was handsome, there was no doubt, but his grin seemed to warm my very heart.

"D-Doctor?" I spluttered.

He grinned, and took out his sonic screwdriver and potinted it at the mirror. The blue light lit up my face, and I grinned. He put one of his arms around me, and pointed at the other guy.

I didn't feel his arm, but I still wanted to cry: With happiness. Then I saw the other guy and almost burst into tears.

I recongnized the messy black hair, and sea green eyes that Dad had. His goofy grin, wanted me to hug him.

Percy waved through the mirror.

"I-" I was speechless.

I waited for them to say something but they didn't. I looked over my shoulder and tried to see them...but they wern't here. I frowned...something was wrong.

"No, no...you're not here, are you?" I whispered, my voice cracking. Tears fell before I could stop them. _This wasn't them. _I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

I ran abandoning the classroom, and ran into the Slytherin Common room, flew upstarirs, and jumped onto my bed.

I needed to leave...soon.

**Bella**

Miranda didn't show up the next day at Transfiguration. I was worried about her, but since she was out only ticket into the Slytherin common room, we couldn't get in.

"I hope she's okay," Erin whispered to me.

"Most likely not," I said, sadly, trying to imagine what state Annabeth was in. We were trying to change the colors of our eyebrows, in Transfiguration today. I had done it no time, looking at my blue eyebrows, but Erin had turned one pink, and was trying to change the other one.

"Oh my..." She said suddenly. I turned and saw Ron had accidentally grown a handlebar mustace. "Fail," She whispered, but smiled.

Hermione laughed at the sight of Ron, and he did a nasty impression of when Hermione knows the answer to the question. He stuck out his teeth, and bounced up and down in his seat, his eyes crossed.

"That idiot," I snarled. "He's worse than Malfoy!"

Erin only half nodded, smiling slightly at Ron.

When the bell rang, Erin and I turned our eyebrows back to normal, and waved Alexa good-bye. Hermione rushed past us, looking on the verge of tears again.

"Uh-oh," Erin grimanced.

We rushed forward, following Hermione's path. When we found her she was exiting the girl's bathroom...with Luna and Emily.

"Don't worry Hermy, Sherman loves you," Emily said patting her shoulder.

Luna nodded patting her back. "I'm sure Princess Butterfly kiss does too. Ryan wrote to me, and told me he's coming for Slughorn's party."

"You write to Ryan?" Erin spluttered.

Luna nodded. She took a parchment and at the bottom of the letter we saw Ryan's signature, and hoof. We gussed that was from Princess Butterfly kiss.

"How come he doesn't write to me?" I complained. "I'm his sister!"

"He has at least fifty siblings," Luna said, her eyes watching some invisible thing. "He would only write to a few people."

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

She nodded numbly.

"No you're not," Erin said. "Forget Ron, he's dumber than a frost giant."

I stared at her, hoping my look would help her remember that a frost giant, ALMOST KILLED ME!

"Correction," Erin said, grinning. "He's dumber than Justin Bebier."

I rolled my eyes, and then gripped Hermione's shoulder. "Don't let him ruin your life."

Then Erin and I walked to the Gryffindor common room, hearing Harry walk up to Hermione, Emily, and Luna.

**Later...**

I hate dresses.

I had failed to find a date to Slughorn's Christmas party. Or at least that's what I told people who asked me. I didn't need some stupid guy to go to a party. If I was going, I was gonna have fun.

I looked in the mirror at the red dress I was wearing. My skin tone stood out blindingly against the warm color. When Erin's back was turned, I slipped a pair of shorts underneath, and I was relieved to see that you couldn't see the line through the dress.

"Ready?" Erin asked, wearing her blue dress.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be."

We walked I heard some chatter going on from a diserted hallway. I stopped dead.

I remembered that voice.

"Annabeth?" I called.

And sure enough, my sister stepped from the shadow's.

"Bella?" She asked, her gray eyes wide.

"ANNABETH!" I pratically yelled. We both ran forward, and hugged each other.

"We'll find him," I whispered.

She nodded, her face sad. She hadn't smiled once.

"Ahem."

I turned and saw three kids, maybe a year younger than me.

One of them was blond and had Erin's blue eyes. He was tall, and muscular.

The other was a girl with brown hair, and color changing eyes. We looked similar, but I was taller, and had lighter skin, and my hair wasn't choppy and thin. We didn't have the same head shapes eithier.

The last was a boy who lookedd as if he was going to explode. He had curly black hair, and crazy black eyes; Like he drank too many cups of coffee.

"These are new demigods," Annabeth explained. "We found them three days after Percy went missing. Jason here," She pointed to the blond. "Is a son of Jupiter."

Erin looked at Jason closely. They could have passes as twins, except that Jason was more tan, and he had a different frame from Erin. But the eyes and hair were the same.

"You mean...Zeus, right?" Erin asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "He's Roman. Long story, but I'll explain it later."

Erin and I pretended to be surprised. Next time I write Anna and Gil, I'll have a _lot _of questions.

"Piper is a daughter of Aphroditie, and Leo a son of Heaphestus."

My heart sank. I remembered Beckondorf and Silena and tried to shake them out of my head. I wouldn't have guessed Piper was Aphroditie; She wore hiking boots, a ski jacket and _Life is like a Box of chocolates _shirt.

"Nice to meet you guys," I smiled. "My name is Bella. I'm Annabeth's sister."

Piper nodded, and Leo grinned. Jason smiled slightly.

"Erin Glint. Daughter of Zeus," Erin said.

Jason's eyes flickered to her, and he smiled shyly.

"Alright well-"

"BELLSIE! ERY!"

Emily skipped toward us, wearing a yellow sun dress. The moment her eyes rested on Leo, she smiled evily.

"I'm Emily! Emily Hunter!" She said, rushing to Leo, who doubled back. "This-This is Sherman! The Lint Roller!" She said, rasing Sherman, who was wearing a yellow bow tie. "Say hi, Sherman!"

Sherman the Lint Roller stayed silent.

"Sherman!" Emily shouted. "We do not use that kind of language!" Then she batted her eye lashes at Leo, and smiled at him. "I _love _black hair, you know."

Leo looked scared out of his wits. "Um, thanks? Names, Leo."

"LEO IS A PERFECT NAME!" Emily said. Then she took Leo's hand and dragged him to the entrance of Slughorn's party.

"CALL 9-1-1-! HELP! S.O.S! ANYONE? HELP!" Leo called back.

Piper and Jason blinked at each other, like they were trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Um..." I said, trying to remember what I was saying. "Let's...let's go?" I said, pointing at the entrance. Annabeth smiled slightly. She was still wearing camp clothes, and I was jealous at how comfortable she looked.

The moment we alked inside, there was a bright flash, and I blinked white spots out of my eyes.

"Like a photo miss?" The photographer asked me.

Erin zapped him backwards, and we walked farther inside.

I chatted with Annabeth, and got to know Jason and Piper some more. The teachers stalked the corners of the room, trying to catch some misbehaving students.

**Annabeth **

Bella looked at home here, but she didn't come alive like she did at camp. I missed camp too during the school year, but I was staying now. Percy was gone and I needed to help at camp.

Then...I saw him.

"Percy?" I breathed.

Bella's head snapped back, and she blushed. "Um, no. His name is Harry. Harry Potter."

I surveyed her expression, and tried to recollect any memory of that name. I couldn't find one.

"He looks a lot like Percy..." I said. "HARRY!" I called.

"NO!" Bella squaked, but too late.

He turned around and gawked at Bella for a second. She sighed and Bella pulled him forward by the wrist.

"Harry, this is my sister. Annabeth Chase."

He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. It was painful though...he looked _so _much like Percy.

"Bella's told me a lot about you," He told me, in a charming British accent.

I smiled. "She's told me alot about you too."

Bella blinked. "No, I-"

"Anyways," I said, glancing at the pair of them. "Are you going to sing?"

Bella blushed. "No, I really don't want any attention on me tonight. I just want this party to get over with. You guys are here to collect us, and bring us to camp for Christmas right?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "Good I-" She stopped and looked at the entrance. I turned around and felt more pain. Miranda stood in the doorway, wearing her Camp clothes.

**Miranda**

The moment I saw the blond guy, I knew something was up.

"Annabeth, I thought you were supposed to be here tommorrow," I said in monotone.

Annabeth's expression softened. "Look...Miranda-"

"Save it." I snapped. "I don't need any comfort. I'm fine on my own."

Bella crossed her arms. "_Yes._ Yes you do."

I rolled my eyes. "HEY!" I shouted to everyone in the room. "BELLA'S GONNA SING!"

She glared at me, as everyone pushed her to where the band was. "I _hate _you!"

I grinned. "I know!"

I eyed the blonde suspisously. "Who are you?"

He looked at me, and swalloed nervously. "I'm Jason Grace. Son, of Jupiter, and praetor at Camp Jupiter."

I wasn't an ididot. I knew praetor meant leader, and Jupiter was a roman god. I eyed his Camp Half-Blood shirt, and sudden realization came over me. If he was here; Percy was-

I punched Jason on the square of his jaw.

**No Pov**

Bella's green eyes widened as she saw Miranda punch Jason, right on the face. She began the song, to distract everyone from the diversion.

**Bella**

_"Ooh, oh, yeah," _I said, and everyone's heads snapped towards me. "_The situation turns around, enough to figure out."_ I closed my eyes, trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach.

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_"So tell me that you love me, Yeah!" _I sang grinning at the crowd. Hermione and Harry's jaws dropped. I saw Ryan amongst the crowd, tap Butterbeers with Luna, and then give me the thumbs up.

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Just tell me that you love me anyways_

_Ohh_

Jason had a fat brusie on his chin, and looked shocked that a girl had hit him in the face. Eh, I'll figure out later,_ why _Miranda had decided to punch a demigod that hadn't done ANYTHING to her.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide, and I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

Leo and Emily came out from a corner. Leo had lipstick marks all over his face and looked dazed and confused. Emily was grinning brightly. I saw Cormac Mclaggen kissing Hermione underneath the mistletoe and she wasn't kissing back. If anything she was trying to get away. But he gripped her arms, not letting her escape, and looked like he was hurting her. As I sang, I shot a look to Alexa and Nico. They looked where Hermione was and nodded.

_Show me, look what we found turn it around everyday_

_I can hear what you say_

_Now I know why _

_But I know we can make it!_

_So...tell me that you love me, Yeah!_

I finished the rest of the song, and stomped off stage ( I was aloso wearing black convers underneath my dress). The moment I came down I heard Mclaggen do a girl scream, as Alexa and Nico scared the wits out of him. Passing my way through the crowd, I confronted Miranda.

"_WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM?" _I screamed at her.

She laughed, and picked at her fingernails. "He replaced Percy."

"MIRANDA!" I yelled waving my hands. "This is _not _the time for making enemies!"

She shrugged. Then looked at the dessert table. "That looks good!" She said suddenly. Then she promptly ran over and started stuffing her face.

I face palmed myself.

Then to top off my evening, the door burst open, and I saw Argus Filch drag Draco Malfoy in by the ear. I narrowed my eyes, and foccused them on Malfoy.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch spat. "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself from Filch's grasp. His usually sleeked hair, was out of place, and he was breathing hard. Look like Pretty boy, was losing his touch.

"All right!" Malfoy cried. "I wasn't invited!" He shouted. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

I could tell he wasn't trying to gate crash; He was up to something...and I was going to figure out what exactly.

I exchanged looks with Harry and I nodded. We had reached an agreement about our suspisions.

**Wow, that was long. Anyways it's back to normal next time. By the way, Brahian started a story called Greeks, Romans, and Egyptains alike. My Oc's are in it if you want to read it! But you should anyways, cause he's an awesome writer!**

**Till next time!**

**:D  
~Amber**


	15. Chapter 15: Camp HalfBlood

**Amber: Sup everyone! Hope you all saw what celebs my OC's are supposed to look like. Well, now in the exciting world of fanfiction (Though some parts are fairly disturbing), It's now Winter Break, in my story! Now, I'm letting you guys decide. All of you guys have voted for Sam to take Miranda's place in Slytherin. But should Harry and Co. Visit Camp or just stay at the Burrow for the remainder of Winter Break after Christmas? You know be in Camp for New Year's? I always ask my readers for advice, 'cause I care about your opinions. So let me know in you reviews.**

**Storm: She does not own anything. **

**No Pov**

When Bella woke up that morning, thoughts of Percy swimmed in her head. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. She turned over on her side, and watched the sun rise, and fill the room with light.

It was if the world had ended...but why was they're still life on Earth?

She sat up, brushing her hair which resembled a rat's nest at the moment. She could hear Annabeth muttering on the camp bed next to her own bed. Piper on another camp bed next to Pavarti and Lavender.

Bella narrowed her eyes, which were a icy blue at the moment. That matched her mood. She disliked Lavender, ever since she saw her kiss Ron. Hermione had been through so much pain that night, and all Lavender did was giggle stupidly; Kissing Ron, infront of Hermione.

Bella got up, and shivered at the cold wooden floor. Even in Winter time, Gryffindor tower was cold, despite it's warmth and fire. Erin was turning slightly, and scrhunching her eyes, as if having a bad dream. Bella wasn't surprised. Demigods barely ever have good dreams.

_"Well there was that one night..." _A voice in her head reminded her.

"Shut up," Bella whispered, looking out the window. Snow covered the grounds like it had been dumped over night. Glittering and sparkling; It looked as though they were living in a snow globe.

Bella threw on a Muggle Aeropostle jacket, and a pair of grey Uggs; Then, still in her pajamas, she strolled down to get warm infront of the fire, before walking around the grounds.

What she didn't know was someone was already there.

Harry Potter looked up in surprise as her heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

Bella who had been humming a unknown tune, jumped in surprise when she saw a pair of green eyes look at her.

"Gah!" She said, her hands coming at her hair. "What are you doing up this early?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are _you _doing up this early?"

She scowled, and patted her pants pocket before changing her mind. "Thought I'd take a walk...you know before I fly back to New York," She said, plopping her self down next to Harry, staring at the fire; She crossed her legs, and put her chin on her palm. "You?" She asked innocently.

Harry chuckled, not looking away from the fireplace. "Just...thinking."

She still stared at him. "'Bout what?"

He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm. "You know you can tell me anything, Four Eyes."

He winced. "_Please, _stop calling me that."

"Never," She laughed, and he laughed too. She shivered slightly despite the warmth of the Gryffindor fire.

He looked at her, his eyes questioing. "You okay?"

She laughed, bending her legs and wrapping her arms around them. "Well, as you Brits say: _I'm Bloody Cold!"_

He laughed too, and whispered, "That was a pretty good accent."

"Well...," She said rolling her eyes. Then she nudged closer, and put her head on his shoulder. Harry tensed, but after a minute wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," She whispered, not looking away from the Gryffindor fireplace.

"Happy Christmas, Bella," He whispered back.

XxX

"Alright guys! Sherman's getting impatient!" Emily yelled from the Chariot parked at one of the Courtyard's in Hogwarts.

"Geez Emily," Miranda scowled, taking _all _her luggage with her, and loading it in the Chariot. She had told Dumbledore that she wasn't planning to come back. She was determined to find Percy. "Maybe you should tell you're stupid Lint Roller to stuff it! Before I do!"

Emily raised Sherman threatingly. "I _will _use him!"

"Go ahead! Come at me, bra!" Miranda said, clutching her necklace.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"HEY!"

Emily and Miranda stopped at the tone of Annabeth's voice. They just glared at each other for the rest of the time silently celebrating they're time away from each other.

"Nice you guys," Alexa said laughing with Ryan.

Leo was off hiding somewhere, and Jason was currently trying to covince him to ride in the same chariot as Emily.

"Are they always like that?" Piper asked Erin.

"No...," Erin grinned. "Just about ninety nine, percent of the time."

Piper blinked. "Okay...Okay then."

"Yeah, well get used to it," Izzy said, boarding the chariot.

Bella spotted Jason dragging a screaming Leo by the arm.

"DUDE! I WILL SET MYSELF ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! LET GO! HELP! I'M BEING FORCIBLY DRAGGED TO A CHARIOT!"

Jason sighed, and dragged Leo to the chariot. Emily immediatly sat next to Leo, and rubbed his shoulder with Sherman.

Annabeth was the last to climb the chariot, and she doubled checked everything was in order, before saying, "HIYA!"

The pegasi whinned and launched into the air, pulling the chariot with them. Miranda, Bella, Emily, Alexa, Erin, and Isabelle looked at the castle before it dissapeared from view with the clouds.

"What's the gameplan?" Bella asked Annabeth.

"We're having a meeting with the cabin leaders to discuss it. You guys will be able to attend."

Bella stared at her in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since Chiron sent you to that school, he feels you should be present. Before I picked you up I went on a mission with a few campers...we were hoping to find Percy," Her voice caught a little when she said his name. Then she cleared her throat and cotinued," Meanwhile, Jason, Piper, and Leo went on a mission of they're own. We're all going to hear it at the meeting. Sam, Victoria, and Hannah are also going to be present."

Bella and her freinds smiled at the thought of seeing the rest of they're crew at camp.

"Got it," Bella clarified. Then she sat next to Alexa and Isabelle, and the chariot became silent.

Alexa fidgeted, not liking the silent atmosphere. "Hey Bella," She whispered.

"Hmmm?" Bella said, rasing and eyebrow.

"How ''bout some roadtrip music?" Alexa said, pointing at Bella's pants pocket.

Bella grinned and took out Melody, and on full blast _Highway by Rascal Flatts _was on loud.

"Agh!" Leo said covering his ears. "Not country music!"

"Shut up," Alexa hissed, as she was a fan of it.

_Life is a highway, well I'm gonna ride it, all night long! If you're going my way, well, I'm wanna drive it all night long! Yeah, wanna drive it all night long baby! All night lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ng!_

XxX

"Ugh, I have a serious chariot wedgie," Ryan said, petting Princess ButterflyKiss as she came swooping down.

"Tell me about it," Alexa said cracking her fingers.

"Guys!" Miranda exclaimed. "Stop complaining!" She turned around, and stared at the atmosphere grinning. "_We're back at camp!"_

The girls grinned despite their aching backs, and other sores.

"Well," Annabeth said, looking wary. "We got a meeting in five minutes, so hurry up, and report to the big house."

Bella pursed her lips, as Annabeth ran off. "She's...not the same."

Piper studied Bella, wondering what Annabeth was like before Percy went missing.

**Miranda**

The cabin was cold and wet. I looked at Percy's side of the cabin, and was shocked to see that everything looked...so untouched. His bed was unmade, and it looked as though he had just climbed out of bed, and dissapeared out of thin air.

I dropped my trunk on the cold floor, and peered at Pery's bedside table. The photo we had taken before the end of last summer was there...and so was a picture of him and Annabeth. But the one that caught my attention was the one with three figures in it.

We were at the beach and we were standing next to each other, both cross armed. He was grinning smugly because he had one a little race we had done. We were both in just our swimsuits, both tan and hyper.

My hair was wet, because I had allowed it, and I was grinning despite being angry with him. There was another picture next to it with me punching his shoulder, but he was laughing in the photo.

I swallowed hard, and turned my back to his side of the cabin, and stared at my Doctor Who covered side.

_I will find you bro._

**Alexa**

"What do you mean your leaving?" I asked Nico, tears in my eyes.

"I gotta go. I'm one of the search parties for Percy, and I can't be distracted."

I ran forward and hugged him. "Promise me that you'll be okay," I said, tears leaking.

He hugged back, and whispered: "Don't worry...I will be."

Then he shadowed traveled out of our dark cabin, lit by green torches.

**Bella**

"So yeah, his name is Harry."

Sam surveyed me with her hazel eyes. "Sounds like you got yourself a crush!" She said teasingly.

I stared at her. "I do not like him!"

"Suuuuurrrrreeee..." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious!" I said stamping my foot.

"Uh-huh!"

"UGH!"

I stormed out of the cabin, startling some Aphroditie camper's, and marched to the big house, fuming.

But on the way in there, I saw Piper staring at a photo in Chiron's office. I recongonzied it because I had taken the photo.

"His name is Percy Jackson," I said, crossing my arms, over my silver armor.

She jumped and turned around. Then she nodded. " I figured...since he's with Annabeth."

"Yep," I said glaring at her. "I took the photo."

"Oh..." She glanced at the photos again. "Unbelieveable."

I smiled slightly, seeing her stare at the pictures of Demigods. "I know."

**Piper**

Piper shudderd as she felt Bella's gaze on her. She was _definatly _Annabeth's sister. They both had the dagger glare.

Piper turned around again, and saw Bella still in the same postiton: Cross armed, wearing a poker face.

Her gray eyes almost matched her silver armor that she wore over her camp tee.

After more awkward silence she finally said, "You might be the strangest daughter of Aphroditie Piper," Before exiting the room, her hair swinging behind her.

Piper blinked, then smiled slightly.

**No Pov**

The campers sat in silence listening to Jason, Piper, and Leo's story.

Bella smiled slightly...these Demigods were definatly a good additon to Camp. She hoped Riordan would finish they're story and sell it to Demigods soon.

"Gaea has opened the doors of Death," Annbeth said, the meeting closing to an end soon. "She's letting out the worse villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas-there'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the last linemeans that the Roman and Greek demigods will unite, and find the doors, and close them."

"Or it could mean they fight each other at the doors of death," Clarisse pointed out.

"Clarisse, really?" Victoria said. They Stolls laughed as the leader of the Iris cabin shot a incredious look at Clarisse. "Do you have to be Miss Sunshine right now?"

Clarisse shrugged, sharpining her spear blade. "It doesn't say we'll cooperate."

Everyone sat in silence as they let that happy thought sink in.

"It's not only the Romans and the Greeks working together," Bella said.

Annabeth stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bella said straigtning herself slightly. "That there's a reason thatt Chiron sent us to a boarding school in England."  
She looked at Chiron and he nodded for her to continue.

"We're not only supposed to work with the Romans...we're supposed to be working with magic."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts. Miranda, Alexa, Isabelle, Erin, Emily, and I were sent to a school of magic, as some of you know. I now understand that they're a part of this war too. In my lessons at Hogwarts, and some spare reading time, I learned that Demigods and magic folk used to be sworn enemies...until _now."_

"We've been gaining trust," Miranda continued. "But we need someone else to know them. That's why I'm letting Sam Robinson take my place at Hogwarts for the remainder of the semester."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly, but she shrugged. "Will do."

"But this is a discussion for another time," Chiron said, looking at some cabinl leaders who wanted to speak.

"So now we're dealing with magic?" Jason asked, weirded out. "With Percy Jackson most likely at the Roman camp...he probably doesn't have his memory!"

Everyone had to stop Miranda from launching herself onto Jason.

**Short I know, but next time will be better.**

**Review!**

**~Amber**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Blood Battle

**Amber: Hey guys! I was at the Mummies of the world exhibit today :D Definatly worth seeing! Especially if you've read the Kane Chronicles. Fun facts and it's so facinating! Warning: Dead bodies. Eh, but they're really preserved good! They still had hair, and flesh even if it was dried up! I'm probably grossing you guys out right now...**

**Ron: Ya think, Ninny?  
Amber: Gosh, sorry if I insulted you _Ronald._**

**Doctor (10): Ooh, *Grins* Things are getting serious now.**

**Amber: *Bangs head against table* Felix! Disclamier!**

**Felix: *Appears and creates slide made out of ice. Climbs, and dozens of penguins appear.* WHHEEEEEEE! *Lands* She dosn't own PJ or HP. *Penguins land ontop of Felix and start honking all over the place***

**Zia: Oh gods of Egypt not again...SADIE! CARTER! PENGUIN MALFUNCTION!  
Sadie and Carter: Ahhhhh...*Chases Penguins***

**Bella**

It wasn't a surprise when I heard the Athena cabin up at six o'clock in the morning. What did alarm me was the fact that it was December twenty-fifth.

Christmas.

My siblings were checking stockings on they're bunks, and exchanging gifts. I looked over and saw Annabeth hudled and watching the crowd with apprhensive eyes. Like she wanted to join in but something was holding back.

Need a hint? Son of the sea god, ring a bell?

I sighed, and pulled out my package for Annbeth under my bed. I walked over to her, and she regarded me with cold eyes...not like the warming eyes I had known last year. Alomst two years, in August.

"Hey...Annabeth? I got you something for Christmas," I said handing her a silver package.

She smiled wearily, and it only lasted for a few seconds before it was siped off her face. She brought her fingers to the package and opened it. Inside was a pack of chocolate frogs.

She grimanced. "They're not actual frogs are they?"

I laughed and shhok my head. "No, that's what I asked...they're just an enchanment."

Annabeth grinned, but netherless her face remained stony after. "I got soemthing too," She said.

She climbed out of bed and pulled out her trunk from under her bed.

She jumped back up quickly and opened her palm, revealing a small hand mirror. "Here," She said.

"Thanks?" I asked, taking the mirror.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and took an identical mirror from under her pillow. She held her's up. "We can comminicate through them," She said. "You just say the person's name and if they have the same mirror then you can talk to them. Better than Iris messaging because it's free and faster."

I was sppechless. "Thank you so much Annabeth!"

She shrugged. "Thought it would be easier than trying to reach you in another continet, that's out of reach from the gods powers."

"True dat," I laughed.

As we hugged, I couldn't stop thinking how great a sister Annabeth is.

**Miranda**

The Posiedon cabin was a lonely place without Percy. Was this what it was like for Percy, before I came along? Whenever Tyson wasn't around? I mean sure, I read about him in his cabin. But I kinda thought he was over exagerating.

I sat up groggily and saw snow flow softly on the ground of the Posiedon cabin...I miss you Percy.

Then sudenly I felt this tingling sensation, and my brain went blank.

"Wha?" I gasped, and I tumbled out of bed.

The last words I heard was, "MUSIC TIME SHERMAN!"

**No Pov**

Emily watched Miranda spring up, her eyes blank. Then suddenly she sang in a pretty voice: _"Said good-bye, turned around. And you were gone, gone, gone." _Miranda closed her eyes, and stared at Percy's empty bed.

_"Faded into the setting sun, slipped away...but I won't cry," _She said, her voice trembling. She took a deep breath, picked up and hugged Percy's pillow.

_"Cause I'll never be lonely , for you are the stars for me," _Miranda sang, putting the pillow down and picking up a poster of Percy. Then she walked and posted next to a poster of the Tenth Doctor. "_You are the light I follow," _She said, looking at the Doctor's brown eyes, and Percy's green.

"_I'll see you again!" _Miranda cried, turning around, her arms spread open. "_This is not where it ends! I will carry you with me, oh, till I see you again!"_

_I can hear the echos in the wind at night_

_Calling back in time,_

_Back to you..._

_In a far away place_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile _

_You are my tommorrow!_

_I'll see you again_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_SOMETIMES I FEEL MY HEART IS BREAKING!_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know..._

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah, YEAH!_

_I will see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh,_

_Till I see you again_

_Till I see you again,_

_Till I see you again,_

_Said good-bye and turned around_

_and you were gone, gone..._

_"Gone," _Miranda finished, before falling to her knees and bowing her head.

Emily squealed and laughed, clutching Sherman.

Miranda's head snapped up, and she looked murderous. "YOU JUST DID _NOT, _MAKE ME SING LIKE I'M IN A MUSICAL!" Miranda tore off her necklace, and it turned into her trusty Trident.

"Oh for Peeta's sake," Emily winced, and made a beeline for any place.

"GET BACK HERE, HUNTER!"

**Bella**

"So Victoria...how's leadership in the Iris cabin?"

Victoria grinned, her blue eyes twinkling with humor. "It's sweet, I get to attend every cabin meeting and be in charge. Challenging though."

I shook my head. "Glad I'm not a cabin leader..."

"Yeah," Victoria shrugged. "But you might as well be namelss characters in books."

She laughed at my glare I was currently giving her.

"Butch Is my second in command, and does what I do whenever Hannah, Sam, and I go on missions. Last week, Sam, Hannah, and I got to kill a giant sea serpent that was trashing some parts of Brooklyn. That's a weird place...Some weird fire happened in a museum, and I was hearing 'FREAK' all over the place. And Something that looked like a boomerang fell on my head, and I thought I saw some girl with her hand lit up with fire. Brooklyn's a messed up place, man."

I thought that it might be a issue...but then again it proabably wasn't a big deal anyways.

**No Pov**

"HEROES!" Chiron's voice boomed.

The chatting stopped, and everyone looked up from the Christmas feast they were having. Miranda and Alexa jerked awake from sitting alone at they're tables. At least Erin had Jason now.

"I know the times are difficult," Chiron began. "But as another year draws to a close, I know that we all remain stronger than ever we-"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a shriek as Chiron ducked and was thankfully, not hit by green light.

"What was that?" Lacy, from the Aphroditie cabin yelped.

"_Get the Demigods! Get them! The Dark Lord orders it!"  
_

Bella's eyes widened. She looked urgently at her freinds who had gone pale. She squnited, and in the distance...she saw figures that looked like men...on broomsticks.

"EVERYONE GET A WEAPON, AND DEFEND YOURSELVES!" Bella screamed, unseathing Melody.

Another burst of green light, and an Ares camper was hit. His siblings scampered around him, and were shocked to see him with his brown eyes open, and unseeing.

He was dead.

Clarisse sputtered, and drew Maimer. She looked at everyone who was frozen. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She hollared. "ATTACK!"  
Campers ran in differnet directions, hiding younger campers and drawing waepons.

The Apollo kids (Plus Emily and Erin) drew bows (And a Lint Roller) and shot a sea of arrows into the sky.

Some Death Eaters deflected it, some were too late. They're bodies dropped to the ground like dead flies.

"GET THEM!" The lead Death Eater cried.

And without warning...they dissapeared in a haze of smoke.

"They retreated?" Malcolm asked, outraged.

Annabeth squinted at the sky. "It seems..."

"DUCK!" Erin shouted, as she saw a Death Eater pop into exestance, and hit a Hermes camper with a red jet.

The Demigods fought bravely, blocking and deflecting spells with Celestial bronze weapons (And a Lint Roller). But some Demigods were knocked out and some...

"FREEZE!" Lou Ellen, of the Hecate cabin screamed, holding up her palm. The nearest Death Eaters stiffened, and fell to the ground; They're sunken eyes darting in different directions.

Hannah just got back from sneaking the younger campers into a safe part of the forest, and was running; Panting as branches cut her legs. Then a poof of black smoke appeared, and she halted, bringing out her spear.

"Please," The Death Eater chided. "You think _that _can bring me down," He implied poitning at her drawn spear. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Hannah cried in pain, as the spear was blown from her hand. She rubbed her palm, backing away from the Death Eater.

"Might as well give up," The Death Eater said, grinning under his mask.

Hannah shot him a look. "I _never _give up."

She raised her hands, palms up, and the Death Eater's eyes widened as he felt the ground shake. Vines came from the ground, and wrapped around his ankles, and wrapping upwards.

"Bloody-!" He shouted. He tried to move forward, but fell flat on his face, and the vines continued wrapping around him. He couldn't raise his wand, as it was bound too tight bext to his thigh. The vines soon covered everything, but his nose and eyes.

Hannah laughed, brushed her hands together, and bent down; Eye level to the cursing Death Eater.

"Don't mess with Demigods," She pointed out. She then scampered away, ready to help out in battle.

"Mmmph!" The Death Eater cried.

XxX

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Emily cried, poking a Deathh Eater in the eye with Sherman.

"EMILY!" Alexa cried, raising two skeltal soliders. "Less evil laugh-y, more stabb-y!"

"Gots its, Alexie!" Emily cried cheerfully.

She skipped through the screaming and battling; The spells seemed to miss her. "HIYAH!" She kicked some Death Eater in the butt, and then turned Sherman into a lint roller shaped club.

The Death Eater was out before you could say: SHERMAN!

Emily skipped some more, and came acroos Miranda.

"Take these you&*$^*$&#*!"

"MIRMAID!" Emily cried. "LANGUAGE!"

"I don't give a STYX!" Miranda screamed, punching a Death Eater. Then Miranda raised her fists, and several Death Eaters stiffined, and clutched they're throats. Miranda let out a scream, and they fell to the ground unconsious.

Miranda stumbled a bit, sweating. She shook her head, and slashed a few Death Eater's legs.

XxX

The moment the Death Eaters saw the white trails, they diassaperated.

Demigods collapsed exhausted. EVeryone was wounded, and terrified. Several were dead.

Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody appeared; Wands drawn.

"Where are they?" Tonks excalimed, turning around in a circle.

"They left!" Remus snarled, running a hand through his hair.

"Damn Bastards," Mad Eye grumbled.

"LANGUAGE!" Emily sneered.

Mr. Weasley looked around the camp. "We need better protection."

"I feel we should discuss this later," Chiron said trotting up to them. "Hello, Remus, Arthur, Allastor. Tonks."

"Chiron." Remus nodded. "We'll bring the aurrors tommorrow, hopefully they'll help you get a better security."

"HOLD UP!" Annabeth yelled, marching next to Chiron at the Camp Entrance. "I don't understand! _How did those people get in? _How come the Golden Fleece didn't work!"

"Wizards and Witches, " Chiron sighed. "Have as much freedom as Demigods do at Camp."

Annabeth surveyed the Order members with didtaste.

"Annabeth...," A quiet voice said. Annabeth turned around and saw Bella. Her knees were scraped, and her clothes were torn. She had several cuts on her arms, and cheeks. One of her eyes were swelling badly.

Everyone at Camp looked like her. They just hadn't seen the mirrors yet.

"Just...Just calm down," Bella reassured her. "You can trust them-"

"TRUST THEM? They're kind just MURDERED campers!"

"They're the good guys!" Bella snapped, her temper getting the better of her. "We'll explain everything tomorrow!"

Chiron grimanced. _Teenage girls...living nightmare._

Then he realized everyone was staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? BED!"

**Sleep tight guys! ;)**

**~Amber**


	17. Chapter 17: I won't say I'm in love

**Amber: Hey guys! Thanks for your awesome reviews for the last chapter! And now the moment you have been waiting for...**

**BeastBoy: *Drumb roll***

**Amber: HARRY AND CO. ARE NOW AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny: Yea!**

**Percy: Notice that _we_ usually go to Hogwarts? Now we get to shake it up a little!  
Annbeth: Seaweed Brain...You're missing.**

**Percy: WHAT? I have to wait a whole year before meeting these guys? UNFAIR!**

**Muses: *Back away slowly from Percy***

**Percy: *Sigh* She don't own anything.**

**No Pov**

Arthur Weasley appeared on his front lawn, thanks to the trusty help of a Portkey.

He sprang up, brushing himself off, and ran toward his home: The Burrow.

"Arthur?" His wife, Molly Weasley said, running toward him. "What happened? Why were you called-?"

"The Demigods were attacked last night, Molly," Arthur sighed.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Are the girls-?"

"They're all right. Others are not."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand at her heart, and closed her eyes. "Oh, those poor Dears..."

"What 'Poor Dears?,' Ginny asked, coming down the stairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Nothin-" Mrs. Weasley tried to say, but stayed silent after given a look by her husband.

Mr. Weasley turned and faced his childred and they're friends. "Your friends-The Demigods- they're camp was ambushed last night."

Harry's face turned pale. _Bella_

"Are they-?" Hermione squeaked.

"You're freinds are all right," Mr. Weasley assured her. "But others arn't. We're going to they're camp to tighten security."

Ginny stepped forward. "Take us with you-"

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You are underage! You are not going to-"

"Molly, we need all the help we can get, and they want to see them."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Molly huffed, and crossed her arms. She still didn't think it was a good idea.

"Pack your bags kids! Fred and George are coming too. I've got athourity to issue a Portkey, now hurry up!"

XxX

"Just close your eyes," Bella assured the small Nike camper.

She whimpered, and held out her scabbed arm. Bella took some nectar and applied it to the wound. The girl cried out in pain, and gritted her teeth. "It hurts!" She complained. But netherless the wounds shrank.

Bella wrapped bandages around what was remaining, and let the girl go.

Malcolm and Bella who had been assisting the injured campers, took a break and drank some hot chocolate in the cold. Malcolm raised an eye at Bella. "You should get checked up too," He grinned, looking at her cut up face.

She shook her head. "I'll go last. It doesn't matter to me, as long as everyone else gets better."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, and looked at Ryan and Princess ButterflyKiss who were giving younger campers free rides.

Sudeenly loud CRACKS were heard in the distance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Aurrors popped in, and ran straight to the Big House where Chiron was sitting. He nodded to them, and waved a hand idly; Everyone continued they're work.

"This is nuts," Malcolm grinned. "How do you survive it over there?"

Bella laughed. "You get used to it."

"BLIMEY!"

Bella and Malcolm turned and saw some fimiliar Gingers, bushy, and messy haired people walking through the camp entrance.

"Harry?" Bella whispered. _Ah, Crap! _She looked nervously at her siblings.

"Bella!" Harry cried, spotting her. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry ran toward her, and stopped when they saw her face.

"Oh my!" Hermione whispered. "Are you okay?"

Bella shrugged. "I've been through worse. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," She grinned.

Malcolm was staring at Ginny Weasley.

"Um, hi?" She asked, grinning.

Malcolm snapped back to reality. "I-I'm Malcolm. Bella's brother in the Athena cabin...um, what she said! Welcome!"

Ginny smiled, and Bella watched the two, wanting to laugh.

Harry ran forward and hugged Bella, almost knocking her off her feet. She laughed, and hugged him back.

Annbeth, who had been watching smiled. She was reminded of a similiar couple...one she was going to fix.

"Geez, Four Eyes!" Bella laughed, punching his arm. "I didn't know you missed me so much!"

Harry rubbed the place where she had hit him (Ow...), and grinned. "Well, you almost died...plus I just like hanging with you."

"Awwwww...," A nearby group of Aphroditie campers cooed. Miranda walked behind them, and pretended to barf.

"Um," Bella cleared her throat. "L-Let's go take a tour, huh?"

"BELLA!"

Bella turned and narrowed her eyes as Drew came running up to her. "Yes?"

Drew sniffed. "It's not nice to use that tone, sweetie. I just wanted to say you better fix your face up, before _others _take the prize."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What, is that supposed to mean?"

"Just watch out, honey...," Drew said mysteriously. She flashed a smile at Harry, and joined some of her friends.

Bella looked murderous. "On second thought...ANNABETH!"

Annbeth who had watched the whole scene, strolled up to her. "Yeah?"

"Take them on a tour," Bella said, clutching her forehead, as if she had a headache. "I'll see you guys at dinner." Then she stormed off to the sword arena.

Malcolm grinned. "Like I said, wlecome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"HELLOOOOO DEMIGODS!"

"Oh no," Hermione, face palmed.

Fred and George flew on, on they're new broomsticks, launching fireworks in the air.

The Stoll Brothers looked at the two Ginger twins.

"We need to meet them!" Travis laughed.

"Ditto!" Connor said.

XxX

"And this is the Climbing wall," Annabeth said, pointing to the lava poring danger.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione squeaked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Annabeth said.

Ron gaped at her. "Well, they're's lava, and it seems to be shaking campers off!"

"Oh," Annabeth said. "That's just the Earthquake and lava training excersise, lots of fun."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and grinned.

"And this-this is the Cabin area."

The magic folk gaped at the beautiful cabins.

Hermione was curious to see the one that looked like a little warehouse, with steam pouring out of the chimney's. Ginny was curious with the one covered with grass, which reminded her of the Burrow. Ron was pratically drooling at the gold covered one. Harry however, was looking at Cabin 3.

Annabeth saw what he was looking at grimanced. She spent most of her time there now. "That's the Posiedon cabin...,"

"The one with your missing boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Annabeth looked at the ground, not wanting to look at his eyes. "Yes," She whispered.

"W-we're sorry," Hermione whispered. She put a consoling arm around Annabeth. "If we can help, we'll do everything we can."

"There's nothing you can do," Annabeth scowled, looking at cabin 2. Harry didn't know why but when he looked at the cabin, he seemed scared to go toward it.

"ANNIE!"

Everyone turned and saw Emily skip towards them.

Annabeth scowled. "Don't call me Annie!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Annie, anywho nice to see you guys! Harold, you seen Mirmaid anywhere?"

"Um, my names Harry-"

"Just don't," Annabeth advised.

"Um," Harry blinked. "You mean Miranda? No...why?"

Emily chuckled darkly. "You'll see...you'll see." Then she waved good-bye and skipped toward the Hectae cabin.

"Well," Ron said. "She has got her priorities together."

**Bella**

"I mean, what is with Drew? Who does she think she is?" I asked impatinetly, pacing back in forth. Hannah, Victoria, Miranda, Erin, and Sam watched me.

"Well," Victoria began. "It's obvious that you-"

"I do NOT like Harry!" I spat at her. "We're just friends!"

"Geesh," Victoria said. "Someone's a little cranky in the friend zone."

"VICTORIA!" I screamed.

"Dude!" Miranda cried. "Just chill!"

The door burst open, and Alexa walked in. "Have you guys seen Emily? I think she ate some Resee's cups again."

"Uh-oh," Hannah paled. Everyone knew how Emily get's after eating those.

"Well, glad we're here," Sam said, patting a spot next to her for Alexa to come and sit down.

"Please, Bella," Erin said. "Just admit it."

Bella sighed. "I will admit I do have strong feelings for him...," The girls leaned in ready to hear her confession.

"But I just havn't decided if they're positive or negative yet." **(A/N: PJO movie reference :O)**

"BWHAHAHAHA!"

Sam paled. "Oh gods...,"

"She can't!" Mirand cried, jumping up and trying to open her cabin door. "No, she can't-"

"CHA, CHA, CHA, MAXIMA!"

And everything went black.

XxX

When I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting on a bench with Harry.

"Hey," He grinned.

I smiled. "I had a great time tonight," I said.

"Me too," He whispered. "You didn't need to be all alone."

I grimanced. "Sometimes...it's better to be alone."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and took my hand. "That's not true. You have Annabeth, the rest of you'r siblings, you're friends...you have me."

I rolled my eyes. "That is way cheesy."

"Everything is to you," He whispered. We leaned forward, and when our lips were only an inch closer to each other...

"HARRY!"

Harry stopped, and looked sideways to see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione running up to him.

"Harry! C'mon!" Hermione laughed, pulling him.

"We gotta go fight some Death Eaters!" Ron said fist pumping.

"Sorry!" Harry called, as he was dragged away.

I laughed as I watched him walk away. I looked beside me, and saw a Lily next to me. I sighed and plucked a petal off.

_"If there's a price for rotten judgment," _I sneered. _"I guess, I've already won that." _I tossed the Lily next to me, and stood up. _"No man is worth the agravation."_

I turned and put my hands on my hips. _"That's Ancient history, been there done that!"_

I suddenly heard a choir of voices, that sounded fimiliar.

_**" Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and Heaven to you, try to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through you! Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking o-o-of!"**_

I looked around suspisously. I saw some statues that looked a lot like my friends: Sam, Hannah, Victoria, Miranda, and Alexa.

I shook my head. Not him! _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" _I walked and leaned on a stautue of Athena, blowing my hair out of my face.

_**"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh!**_

Angry, I closed my eyes and shook my head. _"it's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love!"_

I walked over to the beach, which I don't remember being so close.

"_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson," _I cried, clutching my chest; Right over my heart. _"It feels so good when you start out!" _I clutched my head, with my eyes still closed. _"My head is screaming get a grip girl!" _I sang. Then I put my hands onn my hips, and stared at the sea.

_"Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out, o-o-o-o-oh!"_

**_"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw you're head hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you-_**

**_"Got-"_ **Miranda's voice sang.

**_"Got-"_ **Erin's cried.

_**"Got it, bad!"**_

I shook my head. _"Whoa: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" _I stormed back up to the cabin area.

_**"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!"**_

_**"**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_

**_"You're doin flips, read out lips, you're in love!"_**

_"You're way off base, I won't say it!" _I sang, shaking my head. _"Get off my case I won't say it!" _I plopped back down onto the same benach, I had been sitting at with Harry.

_**"Girl, don't be proud it's okay you're in love...,"**_

I spotted the Lily. I thought of Harry's beautiful green eyes, and picked it up. _"Oh, at least out loud...," _I sang softly. _"I won't say I'm in...," _I grinned, laying down on the bench, clutching the Lily.

_"Lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve," _I grinned.

_I was in love with Harry Potter._

**XxX**

**Isabelle**

"You just _had _to make them go through that, huh?" I asked Emily, looking at our friend's unconsious bodies. Bella was smiling, and hugging a shoe for some reason.

"Well," I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "Why did you do that?"

Emily hesiatated, gripping Sherman.

"I was bored."

**Review!**

**~Amber**


	18. Chapter 18: Back to school

**Amber: Hey guys...I just wanted to write something here about what happened yesterday. Yesterday on July 20th, at Midnight, there was a mass shooting incident. I'm sure many of you already know, and I a lot of people are now afraid to go to the theaters. Well, I know how hard that can be...it was like watching 9/11 or Arizona shooting again. But we can't fear everything forever. So I sucked up my pride today. I went and saw the Dark Night today. Trust, me I had second thoughts about going, and I wanted to cry and turn around. But Pottermore put me in Gryffindor for a reason...I wanted to set an example. So, I went. Nothing happened. Everyone...life is life. It'll throw things at ya, even when you're not ready. It doesn't care. But we can't live in fear forever. We might not have capes, or magic, swords, or a whatever. But together as humanity we are the most powerful force in the universe. So please, take a moment of silence and respect the victims of 7/20: Batman shooting.**

**Muses: *Silence***

**Amber: *Silence***

**Amber: I do not own anything. This chapter is dedicated to all the victims of the shooting.**

**Bella**

I sprang up from the floor. "Where's Harry?"

Isabelle looked at me. "What?"

"Where's Harry?" I grinned. "I want to talk to him."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Everyone's at the campfire...you missed dinner."

"Don't care!" I shouted, as I jumped to my feet. "See ya!"

Isabelle looked at me weirdly and exchanged lookes with Emily, before I left the cabin.

Sure enough, I saw the campfire blazed in the amphritheater, and grinned excitingly. When I saw the recongnizeable messy hair, and ran over to him, and clutched his arm.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Bella?" He asked, blinking. "Where did you go? We didn't see you at dinner."

I nodded. "I know- You can blame that on Emily- what I wanted to say-"

"Emily? Please tell me that she didn't whack you on the head with Sherman...,"

I laughed, but shook my head. "No, I-"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry whispered, looking worried.

I sighed. "No, I wanted to-"

I was intterupted by a blaze of fire. Harry and I jumped, and I saw several shroud's were being placed on the ceremonial fire. I remembered the first words...the first words I ever heard from Percy Jackson.

_" Demigods get killed in horrible nasty ways."_

Then visions of broken plane parts filled my mind, and I thought...I could get killed in anyway.

I looked at Harry. "I-I like- I...I would like to know how much you enjoyed your day at camp!"

Harry watched me, like he could tell I was lying. The light of the campfire illuminated his eyes, and caused a glare on his galsses. Then he smiled slightly. "I really liked it...it's like being at Hogwarts. But a summer camp version. Wish I could come here during the summer."

"Well," I whispered, looking at the ground. "You can. Apparently, Magic Folk have the same limits as Demigods."

Harry's face paled. "Y-You mean...that I can stay during the summer? So I won't have to go back to the Dursley's?"

I looked at him confused. "Who are the Dursley's?"

His face paled even more, and he whispered, "No one."

I studied his face carefully. Whoever these Dursley people were, they brought pain to Harry. I could see it in his eyes. But when he was ready to talk about it, then we would talk about it. I wouldn't want to talk about memories if it only brought people pain.

"Alright," I whispered.

XxX

"C'mon, Bella!" Sam whispered to me.

"Jeez, I'm coming, gosh!"

Sam rolled her hazel eyes. "It's almost midnight!"

I smirked, and finally broke into a run, following her to the Big House.

Sam and I stood behind Annabeth and Malcolm, looking excitingly at the clock.

"Ten," Annabeth whispered.

"Nine," Malcolm grinned.

"Eight...Seven," All Demigods and Hogwartians whispered. "Six...five...four..._three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Sam and I squealed, and hugged each other. Everyone hugged everyone, grinning. Except for Annabeth. She had a smile plastered on her face, but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Hey," I whispered.

She looked at me, her eyes dull and sad.

"We _are _going to find, Percy. The Seaweed Brain probably won't be getting on the Most Wanted list...again."

She laughed, and we shared at hug.

"Do me a favor," She said. She pointed her thumb at Harry who looked uncomfortable between two Ares kids. "Get together with this idiot."

I blinked. "What?"

She just winked and went to go find Rachel.

I scowled. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you! GET BACK HERE!"

And I hunted my sister down, hearing shouts of 2013.

XxX

"Ugh," Alexa said, as she climbed down from the chariot. "I officially _hate _traveling, when I'm not doing it shadow wise."

Sam glared at her. "If _you _think it's so much fun-"

"Guys!" Erin cried, clutching her ears. "I just woke up...no noise or any sounds which annoys me. LIKE THE SOUNDS OF YOUR VOICES!"

"Jeez," Izzy said, watching Erin with scared eyes.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Miranda who had been driving the chariot. "You sure you want to leave?"

She nodded. "I gotta find Percy...Tyson, Mrs. O' Leary, and I are gonna start searching. Hopefully we'll find him before the start of _next _year."

I nodded, and rocked back and forth on the Hogwarts ground with my feet. "Stay safe man."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not a _man. _Call me that again, and I will run you through my trident."

I grinned, and raised my hands. "Sorry, _Kelp Hair."_

"_Olive Breath," _She grinned.

"Bye-Bye, Mirmaid!" Emily sang, waving Sherman.

Miranda's eye tiwtched. "Don't call me that you &%*$^*^$*!"

All of our jaw's dropped, and as Miranda flew into the air with the Chariot. Her laughter could be heard miles away.

Emily chuckled darkly. "Just wait...SHERMAN!"

We heard a _WHACK _in the distance, and a loud OW! Then Sherman soared into Emily's outstrechted hand.

Sam looked weirdly at everyone. "Did that just happen?"

All of us, minus Emily, looked at each other. "Yes. Yes it did," We all said in unsion.

XxX

Sam, who was managing to walk with more grace in her robes than we did, looked through Hogwarts with wonder.

"This is where you've been the last months?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, pretty much," Isabelle grinned.

"Wow," Sam said, doing a little twirl. She didn't notice the boys currently gaping at her right now.

"HEY!" Erin snapped. "We're walkin' here!"

The boys jumped and scampered off.

Erin chuckled. "Man, New York really teaches you everything."

I rolled my eyes, and jerked my head to the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Let's go get warm by the fire."

Alexa nodded. "Great idea, this place needs a heater...and air conditioning."

Sam's jaw dropped. "They're isn't any technology here?"

Alexa shook her head. "I know...I almost died too."

"Alexa," I said rolling my eyes, as we climbed a staircase which changed it's direction. "Technology is bad for Demigods in the first place."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Is that why you like to watch the History Channel on your phone?"

I pouted. "Most of the time..."

"_What d'you mean 'no'?"_

"Uh-oh, Ginger alert," Isabelle grinned.

When our staircase came to a stop, we saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. I was probably wrong, but the Fat Lady looked D-R-U-N-K.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"There is new password," The Fat Lady groaned. "And please don't shout," She winced, closing her eyes.

Emily's jaw dropped. "So it's not '_Justin Bebier's not gay; She's lesbian,' _anymore?"

"Yes," The Fat Lady groaned, clutching her temples.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Emily cried, falling to her knees. "WHY? WHY CRUEL WORLD? WHY AMBER TATE?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Amber-?"

"Just don't," Erin said, facepalming.

I blinked, and shrugged with Harry.

"Harry! Ginny! The rest of you, minus Ron!"

We all turned and saw Hermione running up to us, still dressed in her coat and all winter nessecities.

"I just got back a couple of hours ago," She breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I've been down to visit Hagrid and Buck- I mean Witherwings. How was the rest of your break?"

"Yeah," Ron said at once. "We forgot to tell you, at Christams-"

"I've got something for you Harry," Hermione said, pretending Ron was some annoying wind.

"Hermione," Ron said, helplessly.

"What was that?' Sam said. Then she shrugged. "It must be the wind."

"Yeah," Erin laughed. "An annoying Ginger wind."

"I'm right here!" Ron excalimed.

"Someone close a window," Izzy shuddered. "It's too windy in here."

Ron turned a ferious shade of red.

"AHH!" Emily screamed. "TOO MUCH GINGER WIND!"

"Um..." Hermione said, watching my friends. "The password is _Flame on."_

"Preciesly," The Fat Lady said in a feeble tone, swinging open her portrait.

"What's with her?" I asked, pointing at the Fat Lady.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as we walked into the warm Gryffindor common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway..."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a fancy looking scroll. She handed it to Harry who scanned the writing.

"Great," Harry grinned. "I've got loads to tell him- and you. Let's sit down-"

"Won-Won!"

"Oh for Peeta's sake," Emily growled. She gripped Sherman murderiously.

Lavender Brown jumped into exictance, and sprang into Ron's arms.

"Ewwww...," Alexa said, watching Ron and Lavender.

"For once," I said. "I agree with you."

Hermione laughed, and pointed at a table. "There's a table over here...Coming, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," She said. She looked less enthusiastic. Well, she and Malcolm had spent a lot of time together at Camp. Harry watched Ginny leave.

I narrowed my eyes, and cleared my throat. He jumped, and sat down like nothing had happened. Grrrr...

"How's Lupin?" Hermione asked, Harry.

"Not great," Harry whispered. "Have you heard of Fernir Greyback?"

"Yes, I have!" Hermione said, looking startled. "And so have you Harry!"

Suddenly a random British kid sprang up, stood on a stool, and sang: "_I'm a buff baby, that can dance like a man! I can shak'a my fanny, I can shak'a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby, that can punch all yo buns! Punch all yo buns, punch all yo buns! If you're an evil witch I will punch you for fun!" _Then he made a fart noise with his mouth.

Everyone stared at him. He climbed down the stool, and sat back down on the floor.

"Amsie!' Emily said to the sky. "Enough with the Adventure Time references!"

"Ergh..." Hermione said, looking between Emily and the confused student.

"Um, what?" Harry said. "Oh! Right...when, in History of Magic? You know full well that I never listened..."

"No, no, not History of Magic- Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!

"Um...," Izzy said. "Why do I have the feeling that we missed that?"

"Because we did, stupid!" Erin snapped.

"Back in Knockturn Alley, don't you remember?" Hermione said, adressing Harry. "He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!"

"Malfoy?" I asked. "Draco Malfoy? He was the one that did this? The one, Harry and I suspect of being a Death Eater?"

Harry gaped at Hermione. "I forgot! But this _proves _Malfoy's a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"Exactly!" Bella realized. "Malfoy is a Death Eater!"

"I'm confuzzled," Erin said, rubbing her temples.

"It it pretty suspicious," Hermione said, staring at the floor. "Unless...,"

"Oh, come on!" Harry cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "You can't get round this one!"

"Well...," Hermione said. "There is a possibility that it was an empty threat."

I smacked my fist on the table and made my friends jump.

"Hermione, that was not a threat," I whispered. "If Malfoy is a Death Eater, if certainly acts like one."

"Well," Hermione sniffed. "He is only sixteen, and how do you even know what a Death Eater looks like?"

"Hermione," I sighed. "When we were in the second Titan war there were kids on the enemy line; Our age!"

"We saw them get killed, right in front of us," Sam shivered.

"And," Erin put in. "Our Camp got attacked by Death Eaters...we got to know them pretty well."

Hermione sniffed, and put her nose in the air, still not believing in us.

"We'll see who's right...," Harry said defiantly. "You'll be eating your words Hermione, just like the Ministry. Oh yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour as well..."

XxX

**Sam**

I walked into the Slytherin chamber, quietly, hoping no one would notice me. I failed epicly.

As soon as I walked through the entrance, many eyes laid on me.

"Hi!" I said, waving, and twirling my hair. "I'm Sam! Sam Robinson! Miranda couldn't make it back so she let me finish her school year!"

Some Slytherin's waved, and greeted me...others were a bunch of hobknockers. **(A/N: ICARLY REFERENCE :O)**

"Was the ugly little fish too afraid to show up?" A fugly girl shcreeched.

I narrowed my eyes. "If you mean Miranda-"

"Of course I do!" The girl sneered. She looked at me up and down. "Hopefully you won't disgrace us, like she did!"

"Pansy!" A girl cried. "That is enough! Miranda was funny and nice!"

"Fine," Pansy said. "Go on the losing side, while we're with the Dark Lord!"

"Pansy?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Why are you so annoying? Oh, and you got something right here," I pointed inbetween my teeth. "Oops, sorry! You're just butt ugly arn't you?"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A bunch of Slytherin's went like. **(A/N: Regular show reference)**

And I skipped to my bedroom hoping for a good nights rest.

**No Pov**

Harry looked at the Gryffindor fire, letting his thoughts swim in his head. _What was Malfoy up to? What was he doing? How was he doing it?_

Then Harry jumped when he heard a snore behind him. He looked and saw Bella crashed on the couch. Her face was buried in the pillow, and her arm was dangling off the couch.

Harry chuckled and turned back to the fire. He would wake her up when he went to his bedroom as well. Fifteen minutes went by, when he heard a whimper.

"Please...no," Bella whispered in her sleep.

"Bella?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned on her side, and her eyebrows were scrunched up. "No, please...have mercy, have mercy," She sobbed, tears running down her face.

He sat up and shook her shoulder. "Bella, you're fine, wake up."

"NO! ARUM! DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She screamed, her arms flailing.

Harry could her muttering from upstairs.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

She let out a blood chilling scream, and thrashed on the couch.

"BELLA!"

Harry bent down, and pulled Bella off the couch. She woke with a start, and when she found her self on Harry's lap, her eyes filled with confusion. She tried to push herself away, but Harry griped her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his glasses sliding down his nose.

She nodded, but her eyes were full with fear.

"Bella, don't lie to me-"

She jumped up. "I'm sorry Harry, it was just a dream-"

"Who's Arum?" He snapped.

She paused, and her mouth opened slightly. "No one."

"Well, she's obviously someone if she's giving you nightmares!" Harry spat. "I've told you about my past, and you tole me a little sequence! What is wrong?"

"Harry-"

"I mean, I care for you!"

Her eyes widened. "Y-Y-You care for me?"

Harry felt his face burn. "In a friendly way! Like...L-Like a sick friend! I'm, uh, concerned for you!"

"Oh," Bella said, the light in her eyes vanishing. She looked at him again. "It's a long story."

He sat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him. "I'm all ears."

She sighed, and plopped down next to him. Just as before, she put her head on his shoulder, but looked into his eye's this time. Stormy Gray into Emerald Green.

"Well, my friends and I were normal teen's, at a normal school, until..."

**Hey guys! Hope you liked today's chapter! Remember to review!**

**~Amber**


	19. Chapter 19: Weird stuff Oo

**Amber: HEEELLLOOOO! *Jams out to Lady Gaga music***

**Jason: *faceplam* Yeah, she always listens to music when she writes and this song it really catchy...*Foot starts tapping***

**Leo: Must...Not...Sing...JUST DANCE IT'LL BE OKAY! **

**Piper: *Sigh* Boys. Amber owns nothing, but the OC's. *Starts head bobbing***

**No Pov**

"So what your saying, is that you don't like Dean anymore?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny sighed, and sat down on the floor. "I just wish he'd treat me how I want to be! He think's I'm a fragile little girl, and I can't do things on my own! I'm getting tired of telling him that I don't need help getting in through the portrait!"

Hermione sighed. "Well, we could always convince Harry. I mean, I did notice that he seems to be jeallous of you and Dean lately. I knew the whole dating-somone-else-trick would work."

Ginny looked down at the floor. "Actually Hermione...I think I'm over him now."

"What?" Hermione asked startled. "Since when?"

Ginny scowled at her best friend. "Well, I have been dating since fifth year! I dated Michael Corner, and I'm dating Dean! Harry was a childhood crush! And I think...I think I like Malcolm."

Hermione smiled. "Bella and Annabeth's brother?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I mean he was so funny, smart, and nice. He was fun to hang out with during winter break."

Hermione smiled. "I'm proud of you Ginny."

Ginny smiled too. "Well, I'm not an idiot. Harry likes someone else too."

Hermiobe raised her eyesbrow. "Who?"

Ginny laughed, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her dorm. "Isn't it obvious? He just hasn't realized it! He likes Bella!"

Hermione regsitered this, and then her jaw dropped. "Ginny...I think you're right! I think Bella likes him too! I saw the way she was watching him last night!"

Ginny grinned. "I think we got a task ahead, Hermione."

"Oh yes we do..."

**Later...**

Ginny and Hermione peeked around thee corner of the entrance of the Great hall. She looked bored, and had a book propped on a milk jug. She crunched her Owl-o's with a bored expression on her face, and idly turned the page.

Erin was sitting next to her reading a _Seventeen _magazine.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They scampered to the Gryffindor table, and sat between Erin and Bella.

"Hey guys," Ginny said, sitting next to Bella.

Bella looked from her book, a little startled, and nodded. "Hey." Then she went back to reading and chuckled as if reading something funny.

"Um...," Hermione said. "What are you reading?"

"_Hunger Games,_" Bella said, showing them the cover. Ginny and Hermione blinked at the cover of the golden bird. "It's about North America in the future where they make kids ages twelve to eighteen, play in a series of games to the death. Man, I would really hate to be in they're shoes. In fact I hope I never have to see that." **(A/N: FORSHADOWING! :O He, he, you know my celebrity look alike is Katniss? When she has the brown hair? I've been stopped on the streets because of that XD )**

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Who would write such a thing? That's terrible!"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And what happened to Europe if North America is remaining?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, Europe isn't even mentioned. Nor is Asia, Africa, Austrailia, Anartica, or South America."

"Bloody portaginists," Ginny grumbled, blowing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

Erin grinned. "Hey, people will do stupid things! Like that movie _2012!" _Then she chuckled, and said in underbreath, "It's 2013, didn't happen. Take that Hollywood!"

Hermione, Bella, and Ginny stared at her.

"What?" Erin asked innocently.

Then Hermione realized something. "Bella, why were you laughing?"

"Huh?" Bella said raising her eyebrows. "Oh! These kids are trying to get a girl out of a tree so they can kill her! Some idiot tried to climb the tree and failed. So what they do is start a campfire and fall alseep at the same time."

Erin and Bella cracked up, and hled onto each others shoulder's to stop themselves from falling off the bench from laughter.

"Ergh," Hermione said. "How is that funny?"

Erin's jaw dropped. "Heellooo? No one else tried to climb the tree, the could have used that fire to burn down the tree, and this is a game to the death! Cato's a bad guy and the could've just killed him in his sleep! Adn Katniss could've run while they were alseep! But that Peeta boy...who named they're kid Peeta is my question?"

"Erin," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Don't make fun of him just because you wanted him to die in the movie."

"He should have," Erin grumbled.

"Um, well, anyways!" Hermione squeaked, her hands twitching slightly. "There's something we wanted to ask you Bella."

Bella groaned. "For the last time Hermione, I am praticing my patronus, but I keep getting vapors! Not a corpreal patronus! Meanwhile Miranda had a jaguar; Alexa a wolf; Emily a Lint Roller; Isabelle a Golden Retriever; And Erin got a peacock!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Em, got a Lint Roller partonus?"

"Yeah, don't ask," Erin shuddered.

"Um," Hermione said, alarmed. "We just wanted to ask Bella a question."

Bella raised an eyebrow at her. "What question?"

"What do you think of Harry?" Ginny asked.

Bella stared at them for a moment.n "I...," She began, her fingers twisting together. Then she cleared her throat and smiled at them. "I think he's a cool guy. Great friend, awesome at sports, pretty smart. Well, smarter than Percy."

"Yeah but Percy's cooler," Erin muttered under he breath, so no one could hear her.

"No, what do you _really _think of him?" Hermione edged on.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Guys!" Sam cried, running up to them and sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Hermione jumped a mile into the air, but tried to act as though nothing had happened.

"Check out the notice board!" Sam cried. "I have no idea what 'apparation' is, but the paper is so fancy!"

Bella laughed, and motioned for Erin, Ginny, and Hermione to follow.

The girl's walked into the crowded group of excited sixth years; Bella spotted Harry and Ron and stood next to them.

Bella squnited at the sign:

_**APPARATION LESSONS**_

**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before September 1st next, **

**you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparation Lessons from a Ministry of Magic **

**Apparation instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons**

After a good five minutes, Bella was able to clearly read the message.

"Apparation?" She whispered, squinting at the notice board. "And...seven Galleons?"

"Twelve," Harry said, correcting her.

"Thanks," She said. "So...that's be about four Drachumas. And Apparation is like teleporting right?"

Hermione nodded, and Emily appeared at her side. She had decided not to wear her school uniform, but to wear jeans and her usual _Hunger Games _tee. Hermione took a few steps away from her.

"Watch out," Emily whispered. "Annoying person straight ahead."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

As if on cue, Lavender Brown came from behind Ron and covered his eye's with her hands.

"Guess who, Won-Won?" She cooed.

Hermione stalked off, and Harry and Ginny followed her.

Sam wrinkled her nose at Lavender and Ron. "That is just wrong! And my mom is the goddess of love!"

Emily looked ready to kill. Sam and Erin hid behind Bella; Whom rolled her eyes.

XxX

**Bella**

"Hermione, I am trying!" I complained as silver wisps came out of my wand. Erin was smugly watching, her peacock patronus flying through the air.

"That memory isn't good enough," Hermione noted, sympathetically. "It needs to be more powerful."

"How?" I groaned, wiping sweat off my face.

Hermione sighed. "Only you can answer that question." **(A/N: Hermione's OOC right there...XD )**

I sighed and panted, putting my hands on my hips. What memory would work? What memory is best?

Then I thought of last night. Harry and I telling each other our pasts. All the sad, angsty, and funparts. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, but it made me warm inside. Just the two of us. The two of us.

I took a deep breath and raised my wand. "_Expecto Patronum!" _I screamed.

A silver Pheonix burst into the air, and flew gracefully.

I laughed, and crumpled to my knees. That had definatly taken a lot of energy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Pheoniz dissapear.

"Bella?" Hermione squealed, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

Erin was behind her looking alarmed.

"Just-" I panted, breathing hard. "Just tired."

Hermione nodded before holding out a hand. I stumbled slightly, and regained my footing. "Thanks, Hermione," I panted.

Erin ran to her bag, and pulled out a small bag of Ambrosia. She rumbled through it, and handed me half a tablet. I ate it, my sickness gone.

"Well," I finally said. "Patronus's are done, what now?"

Hermione smiled. "Nothing, you're finally caught up with sixth year. Congratulations, you guys."

XxX

"I feel old," Alexa complained.

We all nodded in agreement as we shared a table in Potions. We were supossed to be coming up with our own anidotes to poison. It was already late February.

"The schoo year is going to fast," Isabelle shuddered. "It's like being back in the Titan war again...only this time Kronos is making us go fast forward instead of slowmotion.

"Yeah," I shrugged, pouring some Fobberworm Mucus in my cauldron. "I prefer fast forward."

"Well," Sam said. "I really don't care." She looked at her cauldron. She shrugged and started pouring random stuff in her cauldron.

"CATO!" Emily screamed randomly. After an awkward silence, she began waving her arms like a spastic starfish.

Erin facepalmed herself, and continued mashing her snake fangs.

So more awkward silence filled the time slot of potions, minus the few times that Isabelle accidentally made her cauldron explode. I swear she was just like that Seamus Finnagen guy.

I waved my wand over my cauldron a few times, the liquid turning a deep red.

"Times...UP!" Slughorn called cheerfully **(A/N: He still bugs me... :/ )**. "Well," He said coming to our table. "What have you girl's got to show me, hmmm?"

Sam showed her potion to him...it just turned out to be a purfume. She got a "A" for participation.

Emily had made a little jacuzzi for Sherman, and had been reading "Catching Fire" underneath the table. She got a "A" for creativity.

Isabelle didn't have a cauldron to begin with, her face full of soot.

Erin had made her potion merely effective and got an "E".

Alexa had been the brilliant oneand had gotten a "O", for her wonderful demonstration on how to create a antidote for Dragon bites.

Myself? I got a "E." My face: -_-'

He went around checking everyone's potions. Harry won...again. He didn't even make a potion for crying out loud! He just took some Bezoar, which apparently cures all poisons and waited there the whole time! UGH!

I left Slughorn's classroom later, and I imagined steam coming out of my ears. At least it had been the last class of the day. But as I walked down, being the last one out I heard screaming coming out of Slughorn's classroom.

"DID YOU?" A cranky voice screamed. "Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!"

I heard the door slam, and I ran back and saw Harry Potter standing there, dumbstruck.

"Are you okay?" I asked, alarmed.

He nodded. "Appraently Slughorn doesn't want to talk. There's something I've got to tell you, somewhere private."

Then he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a broom closet. My face? :O

"Harry! What the Styx?"

"Listen!" Harry snapped. I scouldn't see anything, but I could feel his forehead against mine, since it was so stuffy. After a brief silence, he whispered, "Do you know anything about Horcruxes?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Horcruxes!"

"Uh...," I thought angrily. "No," I said, shaking my head slightly. "No."

Harry cursed under his breath...which I could feel. AWKWARD!

"Slughorn..he knows something about them. Dumbledore wants me to find out, he thinks it may lead to defeating Voldemort."

I raised an eyebrow. "These...Horcruxes? They could destroy Voldemort? _How?"_

"I don't know," Harry cursed. "But I need to find out what. Dumbledore is relying on me."

"We'll find out what they are," I promised. I put my hands on his shoulders. "I promise."

"Bloody amazing, you are Bells," He sighed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Call me that again, and I will kill you."

He chuckled, and I felt him kiss my cheek. He left the closet leaving me dumbstruck.

"_HARRY POTTER, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS MY CHEEK!" _I screamed, storming after him.

**Isabelle **

"BORED!" Erin cried, as we sat in the boy's dorms forsome strange unknown reason.

"You just toom that from Brahian," Emily accused her.

"Who?" I asked confused.

Emily's eyes widened. "I SAID TOO MUCH!"

Erin watched Emily for a second. "Didn't you originally introduce yourself as Rose Hunter? How come we call you Emily?"

"Because," Emily said crossing her arms. "I like Emily better than Rose; IN ACCORDANCE TO THE PROPHECY!"

I facepalmed myself, as Ron walked into the room.

"BLOODY!" He yelled, jumping. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Erin asked.

Ron's jaw dropped. "This is _my _dorm!"

"Says who," Emily asked.

"_Say's who? _I Bloody do!"

"That's not enough proof Ginger," I said, crossing my arms. "Oh, and happy Birthday by the way! Didn't know your birthday was in February."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It's not, February...it's March."

"Whhhhaaaaat?" Erin gasped. "Since when?"

"Since today...," Ron said, weirded out.

Erin blushed. "I'm a natural blond..."

Ron shrugged, and walked to his bed. On the way, his foot caught on something. He bent down and pulled out a box of Chocolate Cauldron's.

Erin gaped at him. "Oh my gods, I want some!"

She and Ron began stuffing they're faces.

"Oh noes, Sherman," Emily muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Ooh," Emily said, twirling Sherman in her hands. "How should I put this...Amber-Tate-is-going-to do-something-very-evil-and-we-wont-be-able-to-do-anything-to-stop-it-and-some-major-plot-changes-starting-right-when-Ron-eats-the-Chocolate-Cauldron's-and-now-is-sharing-them-with-Ery-which-is-maybe-going-to-cause-a-paradox-in-the-future-or-soemthing-really-exciting-to-happen-or-something-really-funny."

I looked at her. "What?"

She jerked her head in Erin and Ron's direction.

I faced them.

They were making out as if they were glued together.

Well, that wasn't right...

**Congrats CelestialStary Night for being Magic Pains 100th reviewer! Rose Hunter was the 101th XD. **

***Claps***

**Review!**

**~Amber**


	20. Chapter 20: A for Awkward

**Amber: Well, I watched the craziest Doctor Who episode today...the Doctor is responsible for the Titanic sinking.**

**Doctor: *jaw drops* Am not!**

**Amber: The boat crashed into you're spaceship, dude.**

**Doctor: *Facepalm* TARDIS!**

**Amber: HA! You admit it!**

**Doctor: I-**

**Amber: Yeah, whatever. I own nothing.**

**No Pov**

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING OUT!" Izzy schreeched.

Erin and Ron merely grunted, and continued kissing passionetly.

"Dear Sherman," Emily said, covering her eyes. She took a moment and peeked through them, and covered them instantly again. "That is horrible."

"Okay!" Izzy snapped. I paced back and forth, thinking hard. "Okay, where's a smart person when you need one?"

Harry walked in.

"Eh," Izzy sighed. "He'll do."

Harry stopped short when he saw Erin and Ron's entwined figures. "Ergh," He said, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Yeah," I said. "We need help. They swallowed love potion."

Ron looked up and saw Harry. "Harry!" He grinned.

Erin giggled and sighed. She went and hugged Emily who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I think I love her!" Ron excalimed.

"Awwwww, baby!" Erin cooed, leaning on Emily trying to stop herself from falling over.

"Um...," Harry said, his eye's wide. "G-Good for you Ron...how about we get you and Erin to Professor Slughorn...this is getting weird."

Ron smacked Harry on his head, causing him to fall on his knees.

"OW!" Harry complained. "What was that for?" He said, getting up.

"YOU INSULTED HER!" Ron cried, outraged. "APOLOGIZE!"

Erin stormed up to Harry and pointed her finger underneath his nose. "_You _apologize to Ronnie!" Then she smiled at Ron, "I love you sweetheart!" Then she Ron reached foor each other's faces and made out once more.

Isabelle looked at Emily. "Go find Alexa, she can shadow travel them out of here."

Emily sighed. "Whateva!" Then she ran out singing, "Nana nana nana BATMAN!"

Harry looked at me, and I nodded. I grabbed Erin's arm and pulled her, while Harry did the same with Ron. They refused to be seperated.

"RON!" Erin cried, reaching out for him.

"ERIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Izzy and Harry cried.

"Let me go!" Erin wailed, tears coming out of her eyes. Then she willed her body to be covered with lightning. Izzy was shocked backwards into Neville's bed, with a vacant expression on her face.

"Man!" Ron cried. "She's electrfying!"

Harry turned a nasty green color, and looked as though he may be sick. "Ron...please shut up."

"Okay, you called for some Hades help?" Alexa said, walking into the room with Emily.

"RON!" Erin cried, running towards him.

Alexa's eyes widened with fear. "What the Hades happened to Erin?"

Emily looked at Isabelle's stunned body, to Harry trying to keep Erin and Ron separated. "Love potion."

Alexa didn't know what to think of this.

Harry's glasses crashed to the floor, as Erin tried to rip him apart to reach Ron. Finally Ron punched Harry, and he flew across the room.

"Oh, for Peeta's sake," Emily sighed, turning Sherman into magic healing potion form.

"Okay," Alexa said, cracking her fists. "We need an expert here."

**Several minutes later**

"Just try something Sam!" Alexa squeaked, hiding behind her.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and looked at Erin and Ron kissing. "Um, I'll try my best."

Sam walked to Erin. "Erin let go of Ron, you need to get ready for your date."

Erin gasped, and grinned at Sam. "You planned a date for Ronnie and I? Awwww, that _so _sweet!"

Sam blinked, trying hard to not laugh. "Ron, you and Harry meet us at Slughorn's office."

"Why Slughorn's office?" Ron asked, stroking Erin's blond hair.

"It's nice in there," Sam said. "They have fancy private teacher dinners in there."

"Ooh," Erin said breathlessly.

"See ya babe!" Ron called, being dragged away by Harry.

Alexa pretnded to barf behind Erin. Emily actually did barf into Dean's pillow.

Erin sat down for a minute before shocking everyone with lightning, and running after "Ronnie."

"You know what?" Alexa said, brushing ash off her self. "Love, _hurts."_

XxX

"RONNIE!" Erin cried, banging the door to Slughorn's office open.

"That'd be the girl, Harry?" Slughorn asked, merely looking up from the cure he was brewing.

"Uh," Harry said, running to Erin. "Yeah, Erin where's...anyone of your freinds?"

Erin shrugged him off, and looked for Ron. She gasped when she saw him on the couch, hugging a pillow.

"RONNIE!"

Ron saw her, grinned, and fell off the couch.

Erin gasped, and ran over to Ron.

Sure enough, Sam came running into room panting. "S-Sorry!" She said, clutching her chest. "She ran really fast!"

Harry sighed. "Doesn't matter, Slughorn's about to fix them."

Sam looked relieved. "Thank the gods, I can't stand another minute of it!"

"How about a seond?" Slughorn said, making a bad joke. He held to phials that would reverse the love potion. He waddled over to Erin and Ron and handed them the phials. "For the happy couple," He said, charmingly.

Erin and Ron grinned, ushured a thanks, and swalloed the potions. They were still smiling. Then after a few seconds, they're faces became a look of absolute terror.

Erin's jaw dropped, and she smacked Ron in the face.

"OW!" He said, his own face pale from a horrible realization. "Sorry!"

"I am never taking candy from you again," Erin shuddered.

"I think they're back to normal," Sam laughed, talking to Harry. He grinned at the sight of Ron and Erin.

"Thanks a lot, Professor," Harry said, thanking Slughorn.

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mentio it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. Erin copyed his movements but sat on the ground instead. "Pick me up, that's what they need," Slughorn said, looking at the pair of them. He bustled to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead...hmm...meant to guve that to Dumbledore for Christmas...ah,well..." He shrugged.

"He can't miss what he never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of dissapointed love..."

He laughed, and poured everyone a glass.

Sam and Erin each took they're's having no idea what mead was.

"There you are," Slughorn said happily, handing Ron and Harry they're glasses. Then he raised his own, and his student's copied his movement. "Well, a very happy birthday , Ralph-"

"Ron-" Whispered Harry.

Ron shrugged, and raised the glass to his lips. Erin did the same.

Sam threw her mead into a potted plant, nearby.

"-and may you have many more-"

He was intterupted by Sam's scream.

Erin and Ron both fell to the ground, and began to twitch horribly.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry bellowed, crouching down to Ron. "DO SOMETHING!"

But Slughorn seemed paralyzed with shock and fear.

Harry sprinted toward's Slughorn's potion kit, and fumble through it. "C'mon, C'mon!" He whispered. Then he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two Bezoar's, and thrust one to Sam.

"Put it down her throat!" Harry hissed, bending over a thrashing Ron.

Sam blinked, and opened Erin's mouth. She put the Bezoar in, and moved Erin's jaw to make her chew. She then rubbbed her throat and Erin swallowed, and became utterly still.

XxX

**Bella**

"So all in all, not one of Ron's better better birthday's?" I heard Fred ask everyone.

I sighed, rubbing my face. "Once again," I said, not looking at my friends, who were surrounding Erin's bed. "_Why, didn't you come to me?" _

Everyone looked at each other. Alexa grinned sheepishly.

"We had a blond moment," Sam said.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "All my siblings at caml have blond hair...and we're all children of Athena."

"So...," Izzy said, squinting.

I sighed and facepalmed myself.

Emily ran Sherman across Erin's forehead. "_Life is like a box of Drumbsticks!" _She cackled.

We had an awkward silence, before I got up and faced Harry. He was right behind me, so that was pretty easy.

"Thanks," I told him.

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

I grinned, and hugged him.

"Well," George said, setting Ron's present on his bedside. "We didn't imagine handing him his present this way-"

"Mostly because we pictured him conscious-" Fred stated.

"But we both can see you two are more comfortable around each other," George said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, and glared at them. "In your dreams."

The sniggered, and high fived each other. Then Fred studied Ron's pale face. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry re-told the story I had heard, when I came to the hospital wing, hearing Erin had gotten sick.

"...and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. Sam did it to Erin, but she was doing a lot better than Ron was; He swallowed more than her. Sam and I watched them, while Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they bought Ron and Erin up here. They reckon he'll be alright. Madam Pomfrey says they'll have to stay here a week or so...keep taking essence of rue..."

"Dang," Alexa winced.

Hermione gave a little jerk of the head, her eyes bloodshot. I felt so bad for her, she and Ron had been bickering nonstop; But all she wanted was for the fighting to stop. It was like the world had stopped for her when she heard Ron had been poisioned.

Harry and the twins went into discussion about last nights events, when Lavender Brown came bursting into the hospital.

"WON-WON!" She called. I scowled, and stepped aside reluctantly. She ran over to Ron, but stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"What are _you _doing here," Lavender scowled.

Hermione gaped at her. "I happen to be his friend-"

"_Friend?" _Lavender laughed, tossing her hair. "You two haven't talked to each other in weeks! I'm in his girlfriend!"

Ron grunted in his sleep.

"_See?" _Lavender said. "He senses my presence!" She climbed toward Ron. "Have you been asking for me Won-Won? Have you Won-Won? I'm here, I'm here..."

Emily grimanced at her.

"Er-My-Knee," Ron grunted.

Everyone froze.

"Ermi-Knee!" Ron said, a little more forcibly.

Hermione smiled at him.

Lavender's mouth trembled and she ran out of the room.

There was an awkward silence, until Emily said, "That girl is nutty like a rabid squirrel on a sugar high."

Everyone agreeded with her.

XxX

"I _hate _hospitals," Erin said, gritting her teeth. I had stopped by before the Quidditch game today. Sher and Ron were both not well enough to leave, and they couldn't play. Ron sourly fidgeted with his pillow.

I rolled my eyes. "It's only one game you'll miss. Dean Thomas is filling for you, and Cormac McLaggen for Ron."

Erin grimanced. "That McLaggen is bad news; be careful."

"Don't I always?" I said sarcatically.

"Ha, ha," She said, rolling her eyes.

I got up, and walked past Harry. He was probably going to see Ron before the game.

"Good luck, Captain, I winked.

He nodded, but looked as though something was on his mind. I bit the inside of my cheek, getting that wonderful omnious feeling.

I walked to the stadiums, and stood there with Hermione. All my other friends were doing the commentary.

"They all right?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded, and scanned the crowd. Slytherin vs Gryffindor, once again.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Alexa's voice greeted the crowd. "WELCOME TO TODAY'S QUIDDITCH MATCH; I FEEL LIKE TALKING LOUD SO DEAL WITH IT!" She added, watching everyone rub they're ears.

I saw Harry shake hands with the other Quidditch champion, and then mount into the air.

"ANNNNNNND THEY'RE OFF! THE QUAFFLE GOES TO THOMAS, AND HE SCORES!"

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" Emily cheered, waving Sherman.

Alexa and Emily commented the game, and I couldn't help but notice...the Gryffindor Keeper was leaving his post a lot. He kept barking at other team members, when they weren't doing anything wrong! I gritted my teeth annoyed.

Harry was red faced; Angry, and yelling at him.

Then quicker than anyonw could predict: McLaggen took a beater's bat, and swung a bludger at Harry.

**Hermione**

Harry dropped like a stone, limp, and pale.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

The two Gryffindor beaters swooped in and caught him before he could hit the crowd.

I looked next to me and saw Bella...but she looked different. For once...she looked scared.

She turned paler, and her eye's were expressionless. As soon as Madam Hootch blew her whistle, Bella rushed forward, her cloak whipping behind her.

I followed her without hesitation, but she was faster than me.

She ran, and crouched next to Harry. He was unconscious, and his hair was matted with blood.

"Harry," Bella whispered. She took his face into her hands, and leaned closer. She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. She pulled away reluctantly, like she had wanted to do something.

"Help me," She whispered to me. She heaved Harry's arms, onto one of her shoulders, and I grabbed his other arm. The Beater's grabbed his feet and we brought him to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey shrieked at the sight of him, and ordered us to lay him on one of the beds. We did so, and Bella cradeled his head, trying to stop the blood from spreading on the sheets.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over them, and her eyes scanned him.

"Cracked skull," She announced. She ordered Bella to step away, and she did so reluctantly.

Madam Pomfrey ran her hand through Harry's head, and then felt the broken part. She pointed her wand at the area, and did a complicated wand movement.

"_Episkey," _She muttered.

There were several sickening cracks, and Harry winced in his sleep.

Madam Pomfrey then hurried to her office, and brought out what looked like a numbing potion. She poured the potion in Harry's mouth, and he made no more noise. Madam Pomfrey healed the cut, and started wrapping bandages around Harry's head.

When she was done, Bella slowly sat down, and faced Harry.

"Bella," I whispered.

She didn't face me, or make any aknowledgment that I was here.

She just sat there, watching Harry's sleeping form.

Doing nothing else.

After a good five minutes, she reached for Harry's hand, and put it in her own.

I smiled softly.

She was the right girl for him.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL RADCLIFFE! THANK YOU FOR TEN YEARS OF MAGIC! HAVE AN AWESOME 23RD!**

**~Amber**


	21. Chapter 21: Love is a BATTLEFIELD!

**Amber: Okay, am I not the only one looking forward too Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days? I mean sure they skipped a book, but it looks hilarious! **

**Bella: _He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night! Gives you feelings, that you don't want to fight, you better run for your life!_**

**Amber: *Chuckles* Sorry, I ALWAYS listen to music when I write. Cowboy Cassinova by Carrie Underwood is on now.**

**Harry: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own me, or Percy.**

**Erin**

Bella left, or was rather dragged from the Hospital Wing, eventually. Harry was still unconsious, meanwhile Ron was grinning like a crazy man.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked in disbielief.

Ron looked as though he was gonna explode. "It was Alexa's commentary!" He snickered. "I hope she does it again."

I couldn't help but grin too. "Most likely she will...or she'll throw a bunch of undead soilders at whoever tries to get in her way."

We both laughed (Ron sounded more nervous than amused), and sighed, sinking back into our pillows.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence; My eye's flickered around the large room nervously.

"Um, Ron," I said speaking up.

"Yeah?"

"Let's not mention the love potion when we get out of here. Please? It's just way too awkward."

Ron sighed in relief. "Thank you."

I grinned. "Just friends, okay?"

"Bloody Hell yeah-OW!"

I watched as Sherman magically opened the hospiatl doors, and WOOSH out to wherever Emily was hiding...Most likely she was stalking someone.

Suddenly there was a groan, and my eye's darted towards Harry's bed.

He opened his eyes, and shut them immediatly due to the brightness of the Hospital Wing. A couple of minutes passed, and he slowly opened his eyes. His green eyes looked confused and dazed. He slowly raised his head, and squnited at Ron.

"Nice of you to dropin," Ron grinned.

I rolled my eye's, and zapped a spark at him, through my index finger.

"OW" Ron cried.

"How ya feeling Harry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy looked weak enough.

Harry blinked and looked around, his eye's squinted at me. Then he slowly raised his hand, feeling the bandages wrapped around his head.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse.

"Cracked skull," Madam Pomfrey said, coming through the office. That woman had the ear's of a Fury. She ran and pushed Harry's chest, making him fall against the pillows. But she did it in a gentle manner.

"Nothing to worry about," Madam Pomfrey, said with a sincere expression. "I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't over excert yourself for a few hours."

Harry's expression soured. He sat up on his elbows; His face grimanced for a moment as though he was sour, but he shook it off. He swung his legs off the bed.

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'll help you!" I offered, sitting up as well.

But of course Madam Pomfrey had to be a party pooper.

"I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey said, narrowing her eye's. "That would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" Madam Pomfrey said, pushing him back into bed. She shot a nasty glance at me, telling me to stay in bed.

I scowled and slumped back into my pillows.

She nodded, and brought out her wand; She pointed it at Harry, who blinked and stayed in bed.

"You _will _stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

"Ooooohhh," I said, glancing at Harry. He glared at me, wanting me to drop it.

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes. "Not the time?"

Madam Pomfrey left, running back into her office.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, then he faces Ron. "D'you know how much we lost by?" He asked, his teeth clenched.

Ron and I exchanged looks.

"You do it," I said, taking my pillow and jamming it ontop of my head, letting it cover my ears.

Ron glanced at me, and then turned towards Harry. "Well, yeah, I do," Ron said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

I shut my eyes, and squinted one open, waiting for one of Harry's rage episodes.

Instead, I saw him take a shaky breath. His hands were shaking from anger, and he looked as though he was trying to control himself.

"Brilliant!" He said sarcastically, waving his hands in the air. I decided it was safe, and removed the pillow.

He crossed his arms fuming. "Really Brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen-"

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," Said Ron, looking nervously at Harry.

"With the brain compacity of a peanut," I grumbled.

Ron glanced at me, trying not to laugh.

I symapthetically watched Harry, rub the turban of bandages on his head. He grimanced a little, as he reached a sore spot, but shut his eyes.

Ron and I watched him for a while.

"Ginny came and visited you while you were unconsious," Ron said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ron shrugged. "She reckons that you only just arrived on time for the match. How come?" Ron asked innocently. "You left here early enough."

Harry pouted slightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bella was here for a _long _time."

Harry raised his own eyebrows. "Really?"

I nodded. "She refused to leave you, we had to drag her out."

I saw something change in Harry's eyes. Then he smiled out of a corner of his mouth. "Nice of her," He muttered.

Harry and Ron began talking about what Bleach-Blond is up to, and I got distracted by a butterfly that had flown into the room.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and told us to go to bed. I did so...but of course I am a Demigod.

XxX

In my dream, I saw three figures running.

One was a huge guy wearing a flannel shirt, carrying a wooden club.

The other was shorter than him, her blond hair whipping behind her as she ran for dear life.

The other was a HUGE Hellhound; wearing a smiley face collar.

I ran with them, but they couldn't recongnize me, or even notice that I was with them.

The blond girl's ankle got caught on a branch, and she fell forward; Letting out a gasp of surprise. She landed hard, groaned, and ran right back up.

"TYSON!" The blond screamed, catching up to him.

I raised my eyebrows. "_Miranda?" _I My jaw dropped. "Miranda!"

She couldn't hear, me. The Hellhound, presumbaly Mrs. O'Leary, sat down and allowed Miranda to climb her.

"Sister!" Tyson cried. "Hurry!"

"I AM hurrying!" Miranda screamed. I stopped running, and looked behind me. I nearly had an accident in my pants. A whole army of Lagystrigonian giants were chasing them.

Bronze canniballs were launched in the air.

They were heading towards my friends.

"GUYS!" I cried.

Miranda looked over her shoulder in alarm, as if she could hear something. Then her eyes widened, as she saw the canniballs come closer.

"RUN!" She screamed.

Then I heard a rustling sound and my dream went black.

XxX

I sat up bolt right in my bed, and was surprised to see two creatures wrestling on the ground.

My eyes widened. "Smeagol?"

One of them was wearing a tiny reddish sweater, while the other was wearing a...loincloth...ew.

There was a loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared, midair watching the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that potty!" Peeves sang. He cackled and pointed at the fight going on below him. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchey-"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby!" Dobby cried in his high pitched voice, throttling Kreacher's neck.

"-Kiky, scratcy-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared. Peeves dissapeared with a loud cackle.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, alright...Right- I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden from fighting Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders-"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter want him to do!"

"Imagine how epic that would sound in a movie," I whispered to Ron.

He frowned. "What's a _movie_?" The word sounded alien to him.

Awkward.

Harry nodded at the two Smeagol's. "I've got a job for you two."

"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," Kreacher croaked, sinking into a low bow. "Beacuse Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a Master, oh yes,"

"Hey!" I snarled. "You wanna get punted or something?"

"Erin, please," Harry nagged me.

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed. "Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter!"

"Dobby," I asked him.

"Yes Miss- ah,"

"Erin Glint," I said.

"Yes Mistress Glint?"

"Why are you describing yourself in their person?"

Dobbby bounced on the balls of his feet. "Dobby, never really thought of that Miss."

"Erin," Harry said sounding annoyed.

"Okay," I laughed, waving a hand. "I'm done." These Smeagol's were freaking adorable!

"Now," Harry said, adressing Dobby and Kreacher. "I want you to tail Draco Malfoy. I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock."

Ron looked disgruntled at Harry. Honestly, did that boy have _any _brain cells?

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. He jumped up and down with excitment. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

Harry's eyes widened, and I almost laughed. He looked exactly the way Percy does when he gets panicked.

"There won't be any need for that," Harry said, hastily.

Kreacher eyed Harry suspisously. "Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoy's?" He said, creeping closer. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"Yes," Harry said. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or talk to him, or write messages or...or to contact him in anyway. Got it?"

Kreacher's expression soured.

Kreacher promised Harry, and Dobby and him dissapeared with a loud _CRACK._

I looked at Harry and threw my pillow at him. It hit his face, and he took the pillow with an annoyed expression.

"What was that for?"

"Waking me up, you jerk," I said, snatchingmy pillow back, and trying to get back to sleep.

_Miranda please be okay..._

XxX

**Bella**

The moment I woke up, I dressed at top speed and dashed to the Hospital Wing.

I was in shock, when I saw Harry, Ron, and Erin walking out.

I rearanged my face, trying to ignore th pounding in my chest.

"Um, hey guys. Glad to see you're better," I said, awkwardly hugging Ron.

"Thanks," Erin grinned, as I hugged her.

I smiled, and looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Do I get a hug or not?"

I rollee my eyes, and hugged the idiot. We were still in embrace for a few seconds before seperating. Then I punched his arm.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing where I hit him.  
"And that," I grinned. "Is for scaring the living Hades out of me."

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well,"

"AAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Harry and I both snapped and looked to the direction of the noise. Melody was in my hands, my wand in my pocket. Harry was armed with his wand.

My stomcah dropped when I saw what it was.

"Harry," I whispered nervosuly. "Get everyone to a safe location..._now."_

"I'm not leaving you," He hissed, looking at the monster.

"GO!" I screamed, charging at the monster.

"BELLA!"

The Manticore roared at me.

**No Pov**

Harry watched in horror ad Bella flung herself at the Maticore. He had the body of a lion and the head of a man.

The Manticore roared, and sniffed. "Another daughter of Athena?" He laughed, in a French accent. "I dealt with another one a few years ago; Before I sweared loyalty to Gaea. Of course that upstart Percy Jackson foiled my plans."

There was that name again.

Percy Jackson.

Harry didn't care at the moment, he cared more about Bella than a total stranger.

"Yeah," Bella snarled, rasing Melody. The song _Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood, _was on full blast. "Read it, lived," She shrugged. "All that jazz. Now stand DOWN!"

She jumped and stabbed his shoulder, and the Manticore cried in pain. He raised his tail, and Harry realized that it was full of spikes.

One of the spikes hit Bella's own shoulder and she screamed in agony.

"BELLA!" Harry cried. Blood pounded in his ears, as he stormed up to the Manticore.

"_Confringo!" _

An explosive jet flew and knocked the Manticore backwards.

Bella fell on all fours, panting.

"Bella," Harry whispered, kneeling next to her. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, her eyes that scary storm grey again. "Get yourself out of here! RUN!"

Other Hogwarts students didn't need to be told twice. They all darted in different direction, screaming.

"SHERMAN!"

Everyone looked up and saw Emily leap and land like a ninja. She looked at the Manticore and hissed. The Manticore- who should have turned to dust- snarled.

"FOR FIIIINNNICK!" Emily cried. Then Sherman turned into a Sherman tank, and there was a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared, everyone coughed and spluttered. Bella, gripping her shoulder squinted at the spot where the Manticore had been hit. Her eyes widened in terror as he walked toward them completely unharmed.

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh no you just DIDN'T! YAAAAAAAA!"

The Manticore slapped Emily aside, as she leaped toward him.

She was knocked out the window.

"EMILY!" Erin screamed. Everyone looked at the window. Then Emily suddenly shot up, wearing a Lint Roller shaped jet pack.

"I okay's!" Emily cackled. "I'll hang out here for a bit!"

And she did.

"&%$# ~!" Bella screamed. She tore of her ripped robes, leaving her in a cami and jeans, with convers included.

Erin notched her bow, aiming for the Manticore's eyes.

Bella charged and her sword caught with the Manticore's razor sharp claws.

"You should be dead," Bella spat, in his face.

He grinned. "You can't when you're with Gaea."

"_Immpedimenta!"_

The Manticore hissed in pain, as he was hit by the blast of Harry's spell. He recovered quickly, knocked Bella's sword out of her hands, and held her by the throat. Quicker than anyone could blink.

Erin shot her lightning arrows, but the bounced off harmlessly.

The Manticore smiled evily as Bella tried to pry off his large fingers. She was turning blue, and making rasping noises, as she tried to talk.

"Daughter's of Athena have always been easy to catch," He purred, one of his long razor claws stroking her cheek. Making a long gash appear.

And he pulled her upward, her feet dangling from the air.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He spotted Bella's sword on the ground. Without thinking, without planning, he ran up grabbed the sword, and stabbed the Manticore in the stomach.

He hissed in pain, and dropped Bella, who fell gasping for air.

Harry caught her, and helped her to her feet. She rubbed her throat, unaware of who was holding her.

The Mantcore charged at Harry, but he stopped suddenly.

Everyone watched in horror as the Manticore's injuries re-opened.

"No," He whimpered. "Y-You can't! I'm too valuable!" The Maticore sqiurmed in pain. "CURSE YOU!" He screamed, in apparent agony. "CURSE YOU! ARRGGH!"

Then he crumpled into a golden pile.

Bella shoved Harry away, and ran to the pile. She spotted her school bag lying just a few feet from her. She took it, opened it, and took a small flask from it. She poured some of the dust in...when, it started glowing.

"Wha-?" She gasped.

Then she started glowing, her expression filled with horror.

"BELLA!" Harry ran forward, still clutching Melody, and when he touched her, he began glowing as well.

In a blink of a flash they were gone.

XxX

Deep inside the Forbbiden Forest, two figures were transported. Deeper than anyone had gone in before.

Bella and Harry lay flat on they're stomachs, panting. Bella looked at her injured shoulder, and grimanced.

It was green, with a long spike imbedded in her skin. She bit her lip, and pulled it out, almost screaming in pain. It still hurt a lot, but she shook it off. She couldn't afford to be weak now.

Harry got up, looking at the sky.

Tree's were blocking his view.

He looked and saw Bella, and helped her up. She stumbled slightly and surveyed her surroundings.

"Harry?" She said, nervously. "W-Where are we?"

Harry squnited. "It looks like the Forrbidden Forest...but why are we here, is the question."

Bella looked at the flask in her blood caked hands. "T-The monster- The Manticore's remains...Gaea," She spat. "She sent us here. Even she has powers beyond the gods...but why would she send us here?"

Harry squnited. "Who's Gaea?"

Bella grimanced, and flexed her shoulder. "The mother of Kronos, who was a Titan. He was mainly the father of the gods, but was bad news. Long story, but Gaea was the one that led him to greatness. Until...my mother and the rest of the gods defeated him. Gaea wasn't pleased. That's how World War II started."

Harry blinked. Then he looked around, and got a lump in his throat. They looked as though they were farther than Aragog's place.

"We need to set camp," He announced. "We'll travel by foot and-"

He was intterupted by a hissing noise.

Harry turned to face Bella and was dumbsrtuck to see her sitting in front of a roaring campfire.

She rolled her eyes. "I _was _at war you know?" Then she patted the ground beside her.

Harry grinned, and sat down next to her.

**Review and Emily will fly you around on her Sherman jet pack. Don't and say hello to the Manticore for me! Have a nice night! I love you all! 3 :D**

**~Amber**


	22. Chapter 22: Bella Enchanted

**Amber: Lot's o music in today's chapter guys! Well, today Bella is gonna sing a song called "Somebody to Love," by Queen. They're an old rock group.**

**Rachel: But Anne Hathaway, who Amber chos as Bella's physical apperaence actually sang the song. So if you want to hear Bella's voice look up the video: "Somebody to love ~ Anne Hathaway."**

**Lily Evans: She does not own Harry, or Percy.**

**Harry**

"Wake up lazy," A voice chided me.

I groaned, and opened my eyes to see Bella glaring at me from the otherside of the campfire. She still had her school bag with her and pulled something from it. I was surprised when she took out a water bottle, and tossed it to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you get that?"

She grinned. "I'm _always _prepared for little accidents like this," She said, rolling her eyes. Then she flexed her shoulder and winced slightly.

She saw my narrowed eyes, and she gave me her death look. "Relax, Manticore venom only causes pain. It'll wear off eventually."

"I thought you were prepared," I teased her.

"Oh shut up," She snapped. Then she ran her hand through her hair. "I used all of what we had for Erin. I gave it to Madam Pomfrey when she was poisioned."

I stared at her. "Gave _what?"_

She groaned. "For your birthday you're getting a Mythology book. Nectar and Ambrosia. Food of the gods."

"What? Like, immortal food?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, basically. Demigod's use it for healing purposes only, though. If we eat too much we burn up...literally."

I got a lump in my throat just thinking about it.

"It's nothing," She assured me. "You wizards can't eat it anyways, I mean, you arn't part god." Then she grabbed her bag, and sheathed Melody. "Well, let's get a move on then."

"Bella," I warned her, getting up. "The Foribbiden Forest is a dangrous place, we need tp be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry, I will."

But she was giving me the sarcastic look. A little annoyed, I took my wand and muttered, _"Lumos."_

My wand tip glowed up, and I stepped in front of Bella.

"Fine," She grumbled. "Lead the way."

I rolled my eyes, and guided her through the dark forest. We were definatly deeper than where Aragog lived. It was pitch dark, and noise came from different directions of the forest.

"So," Bella asked, strolling to my side, looking completely at home. "How many times have you been here?"

I blinked. "How did you-"

"It's obvious, Dude," She chuckled. Then she pulled out her own wand, and lit up. I stared dumbstruck as she strutted in front of me.

"Ergh," I cried, shaking my head. I came back to my senses and ran after her. She smirked in at me, and pulled my face straight again. "I've been here at least," I racked my brains to remember. Then I had to smile too.

"Too many times to keep track of."

She grinned, and punched my shoulder playfully.

I pretened to laugh as I rubbed the spot where it hurt.

It was sorching hot in here. I tore off my own robes and took off my sweater. Now, wiping sweat from my face, I was just in my white shirt and black pants.

Bella and I took a few breaks here and there but we reached nowhere.

Where was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? Were they worried? How were Bella's friends? Was the castle searching for us? Was the Order looking for us?

But what mostly bugged me was that Draco Malfoy could be continuing his plans. Whatever he was planning, I knew that if someone didn't stop him...

I shivered at the thought of it. Hours seemed to pass as we wondered through the forest, cut up and exhausted.

I glanced at Bella and saw her face drenched in sweat, and breathing hard. My eyes flickered to her shoulder and I nearly wanted to faint. Her shoulder was turning green.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice hoarse from long periods of silence. She looked at me, her eyes dull.

"W-Why don't we take a break?"

She shook her head. In the light of our wands she looked ghostly. "W-W-W need to keep going," She said, panting slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "We're resting. Deal with it."

She glared at me, but didn't argue. She threw her sack to the ground, and plopped herself onto the forest ground. The moment she hit the ground her eyes closed.

I sighed, and watched her. She was sleeping as though she had passed out; Leaning against the tree. I grimanced, but then walked over to her. I grabbed the water from her bag, and poured some on her injured shoulder; Pulling her sleeping form onto my lap for a moment.

Making sure she was till asleep, I poured some of the water on her shoulder. The moment the water touched her skin it sizzled and evaporated.

My eyes widened. We needed to get her help.

XxX

**Bella**

When I woke up...I wasn't expecting to be in Harry's arms. His back was against the tree, and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I smiled softly...wait a sec...

HOLY CRAP!

I pushed myself away from him softly, trying not to wake him. As I did so, my stomach grumbled. I grimanced, and reached my bag.

Yep.

All the peanut butter crackers in there were gone from the day before.

I groaned, and threw my hands in the air.

As soon as I did my shoulder screamed in pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I clutched it, taking deep breaths.

When I calmed down, my stomach groaned. I needed food.

I toom my wand, and muttered, _"Accio berries," _I mean it was a forest wasn't it?

A dozen purple berried flew toward me and I caught them in my palm. I sniffed one and took a tentaitve bite.

"BELLA, DON'T!"

I jumped, swallowing the berry. I faced Harry who looked alarmed. "What?" I snapped.

He facepalmed himself. Then he looked at me serious, "Those berried have a jinx on them. You'll do whatever you're told for the next hour! "

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Jump up and down."

I gasped, and felt my body get stiff. My eyes went wide as my body jumped down.

"Stop," Harry ordered.

I screamed, and tripped. I landed on all fours, and glared at him. "Why you-"

"Shut it," He grinned.

My eyes went wide as my mouth was glued together.

He laughed. "That's an improvement for you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed some more.

"Where all tha' nosie comin' from, eh?"  
Harry and I froze, and watched in horror as a green ogre walked toward us. He had at least a dozen friends with him, all armed...and hungry.

"Well," The ogre grinned. "Looks like we got us some food, eh?"

His friends gaffauwed at our panicked expressions. Harry looked at me and muttered, "You can talk now."

My lips parted, and I glared at the Ogre's.

"Please," I said confidentally. "We are _not _food."

"Me thinks so," One Ogre grunted. Then he spotted Harry and he smiled evily. "Eh, it's Arry Potter! Get him!"

My jaw dropped as I watched them all charge at Harry. His eyes widened and he took out his wand. The Ogre's just knocked it aside, and the Ogre's all grabbed Harry's arms.

"HEY!" I screamed, pounding on they're backs. "DROP HIM!"

Then I ran up and kicked the Ogre, about to punch Harry, in the nuts.

He didn't flinch but just looked at me angrily. He charged toward me, and I backed away nervously.

"C'mon," I screamed. "We don't want to be eaten! I mean, havn't you wanted to live your life to the fullest? Haven't you ever had a dream? !"

He stared at me, an evil look in his eyes. He raised his arm; A hook where his hand should have been glittered evily.

I closed my eyes, Harry's screams in my ears.

"I have a dream," The Ogre grunted.

I stared at him, and Harry's jaw dropped.

The Ogre crossed his arms.

_"I'm malicious, mean, and scary!" _He sang. He leaned forward, his foul breath on my face. _"My sneer could curtle dairy, and voilence wise; My Hands are not the cleanest!"_

But he grinned suddenly, and ran to a wodden piano that lay in the middle of the forest. _"But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook...,"_

He flexed his good hand, and began to play a melody. "_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_

I grinned and walked over, watching him play.

"_Can't you see me on the stage preformin' Mozart?" _He grinned at me, while singing. _"Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep I'd rather be called deadly; For my killer show tune medly! Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

I grinned, as the other Ogre's sang. They had hooked Harry onto a tree, and he watched them open mouthed.

_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!" _The Ogre grinned. _"Though, I do like breaking femurs , you can count on me with the dreamers! Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

A rather ugly one approached me. He grinned nervously. "_I've got lumps and scars and bruises; And something here that oozes," _He sang, pointing at his arm.

_And let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes, and my goiter and my nose...I REALLy want to make a love connection!"_

He pulled me into a dance and I laughed as we spun around.

"_Can't you see me with a special little ladie? Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though, I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover! Not a fighter! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

_"I've got a dream!"_

_"He's got a dream!"_

_"I've got a dream!_

_"He's got a dream!"_

_"And I know romance will reign surpreme!"_

_"Though my face leaves people screaming," _He admmited. "_There's a child behind it gleaming!" _He said, hopefully. _"Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

_Tor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunter does interior design_

_Ulf is into mine, Attelia's cupcakes are sublime!_

_Brusier knits, Killer sews, Frank does little puppet shows!_

_And Vladimeir collects creamic unicorns!_

The biggest Ogre pulled out some creamic unicrons the sixe of his thumbs. He made they're noses touch and he smiled.

I shrugged. "No matter who you are...Everybody loves unicorns," I grinned.

He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about you?" An Ogre asked Harry (Who was still hanging by the tree branch.) The picked him up, and put him to his feet.

"Yeah," The ugly Ogre grunted. "What's your dream?"

Harry chuckled. "No, no! Sorry guys...I don't sing."

They all pointed they're weapons at him.

_"I have dreams like you, no really!" _Harry sang, swining his arms nervously. "_Just much less Touch-y Feel-y; They mainly happen somwhere warm and sunny!"_

He grinned shyly. _"With a family of my own, tanned and reasted at home!"_

The Ogre's grabbed him, grinning.

_"NOT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT STUPID OLD VOLDY!"_

The Ogre's cheered, and Harry laughed.

I couldn't help myself. "_I've got a dream!" _I shouted, raising my hand.

_"She's got a dream!"_

_"I've got a dream!"_

_"She's got a dream!"_

_"I just want to help the world from every dangrous scheme!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"And from these pass few hours, I'm so glad I left Gryffindor tower! _

_Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"_

Harry grinned at me, and I had to laugh at his goofy grin.

_She's got a dream!_

_She's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream!_

_We've got a dream!_

_So our differences really ain't that extreme!_

_We're one big team!_

_Call us brutal,_

_sick,_

_Sadistic,_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_'Casue way down deep inside, we've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_YES WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAM!_

_YEAH!"_

Everyone laughed, and Harry and I hugged each other.

The head Ogre approached us. "You tow really make a great couple," he grinned.

Harry and I blushed.

"We're not-" We said at the same time.

The Ogre scowled. "Save it. I know love when I see it." He looked at my shoulder. "Stay and we'll heal you," He said. "And we'll provide dinner for one night."

I jumped, and forcibly nodded.

Harry grinned.

"Shut it," I mouthed.

XxX

**No Pov**

Harry watched, leaning against the tree as Bella got her shoulder healed. She grimanced in pain, as they took the poison out of her system, and her face was drenched with sweat. But she gave him the thumbs-up, and smiled weakly.

Harry just stared at her.

What had that Ogre meant by them making a cute couple? I mean, Bella was just a friend...or...was she?

She was beautiful, funny, and smart.

Harry turned his back to her and stared into the forest, feeling his chest. What did he think of her?

Ten minutes passed; What felt like a second to Harry.

"Hey," A voice whispered.

Harry jumped, and grinned at Bella. Her shoulder was bandaged and she was smiling softly at him.

"Hey," Harry whispered.

She smiled, and her eyes surveyed his face. They were grey again...but a beautiful stormy intelligent color. Harry stared into them and she watched him, uncomfortable.

"A-A-Are you okay?

Harry stared at her, then shook hs head. He smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah...fine," He said.

Bella smiled too. "Great."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Great."

They then stared at ezch other in opposite directions.

"DINNER!" The Head Ogre cried.

Harry and Bella grimanced. Bella looked at Harry, and offered him her hand.

Harry looked down, and was surprised to feel Bella's warm, soft hand wrap around his. She shot a reassuring glance at him, and he grinned. They both walked to the table, holding hands.

XxX

"Well that was pretty good," Bella admitted, watching the fire. The rest of the Ogre's were dancing and joking around them.

Harry laughed. "Yeah," He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. His hair got even more untidy as he did so. "Probably the best Ogre feast I've had...since it's been my only one."

They laughed, as the Head Ogre approached them.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed you're evening," He grinned.

Harry nodded. "We sure did."

The Ogre grinned even more. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets, facing Bella. "It is tradidtion that we have a musical number after we dine."

Bella's eyes widened. "Please don't."

"Oh c'mon!" The Ogre grinned. "SING!"

Bella jumped, and a bright light shone on her. She narrowed her eyes, and was surprised to see the Ogre's had a spotlight.

Harry backed away slightly, so he was behind her. Bella sat up, and the Ogre's gave her space.

_"Can anybody," _She started, then stopped to clear her throat. "_Find me, somebody too-"_

_"Love!" _All the Ogre's cheered.

The Head Ogre started playing on his piano.

Bella smiled at Harry, who motioned for her to go on.

_Each Morning I get up and die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet._

_Take a look in the mirror and cry, __Lord, what are ya doing to me?_

_I've spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief._

_Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love..._

The Ogre's cheered, and Bella waved. She made an attempt to leave, but a female Ogre cried, "Louder!"

Bella jumped and charged back into the spotlight.

_Got no feel I got no rythm _

_I just keep losing my beat!_

_I'm okay, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face n-o-o defeat!_

_I just gotta breako out of this prison cell oneday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me, somebody to l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e!_

"More soul!" An Ogre cried. Bella jumped, and whipped her hair.

_SHE WORKS HARD!_

_Everyday, I try, and I try, and I try!_

_But everybody wants to bring me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense, I'v got nobody left to believe!_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

"Dance!" An Ogre cried. Bella's eyes widened and she watched in horror as her body began dancing. Moves she never had done before. Graceful and prfessional. After a good five minutes, she lowered her hair in her face.

"_Find her somebody to love," _The Ogre's chanted. Saying the verse five more times.

Bella twirled, tripped and cried panicked,and Harry caught her just in time.

"Oof!" She cried, when a pair of strong arms caught her. Harry flipped her, and as she was bent over they grinned at each other. They're forheads were touching, and they stared into each others eyes.

"_Somebody to l-o-o-o-o-o-v-v-v-v-e-e-e," _Bella grinned, standing up and throwing her arms around Harry. They both wrapped they're arms around each other in a tight embrace. They're heads on each other's shoulders. They spun around, completely ignoring the crowd who were still chanting.

**Hope you guys liked it! It was more musical-y today! Remember Anne Hathaway (Bella) sang that song. Somebody to Love! Remember that! If you look that video up you'll hear Bella' singing voice. Oh and these scenes were based off of the movies Ella Enchanted and Tangled :D They're references! **

**Ta, ta!**

**~Amber**


	23. Chapter 23: Heat

**Amber: EEEEE! It's almost July 31st! That means the letter story will be up soon!**

**Muses: LET'S MOVE ON PLEASE!**

**Amber: *Sniff* Fine, I own nothing.**

**No Pov**

Bella and Harry slept back to back that night. They both lay on a rug in front of the fire place, while the Ogre's stayed in tents.

Harry was still awake, and he watched Bella snore softly, his head bent at an awkward angle. Her hair was spread around her...a wavy mess. Harry turned on his side, and twirled one strand of her wavy hair. She didn't stir at all.

Then slowly he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. He didn't expect her to do anything, but instead she sighed and turned facing him. Harry's eyes widened as she put her forehead against his chest.

He grinned softly, and took of his glasses. He put his chin on the top of her head, and kissed her head softly. He closed hi eyes and drifted to an deep sleep.

What he didn't know...Bella had been awake the whole time.

She opened her eyes breifly and studied his face. Her eyes went to his scar, to his eyelids, to his nose...to his lips. She stared at them.

She leaned closer, her eyes filled with longing. But she stopped. She pulled away and out her face back into Harry's chest. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and she took a few breathes.

She stubbornly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...for once: Feeling safe in Harry's arms.

XxX

Harry opened his eyes in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Bella was sleeping still (This time for real), and he slid his eyes to the campfire. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out that it had been extinquished. He raised his head slightly and saw no bulky shapes that were the tents.

The Ogre's had left.

Harry looked down at Bella, and shook her good shoulder slightly.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Hmm?" She muttered sleepily.

"We better get a move on," He said, shaking her harder.

Her eyes opened and saw looked around in confusion. "W-Where did they-?"

"Gone," Harry whispered, pulling on his glasses. He got up and offered his hand to Bella. She hesitated but took it. They began walking through the forest once again.

Bella surveyed the forest in the light of they're wands. Strange noises could be heard, like little whispers. Plants grew before her eyes, getting larger by the minute. Vines seemed to creep after they're ankles.

Bella had never felt so vunrable in her whole entire life. She was actually scared.

Then to make things better...she turned white at the sight of a spider wed; The size of a mall.

She jerked back, hyperventilating.

Harry faced her worried. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Spiders." Bella whispered, sounding strangled.

Harry sighed. "I know, Ron has the same phobia-"

"It's no just a phobia, you idiot!" She snapped, her bottom lip quivering. "Athena!"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Athena!" Bella hissed, shaking. "Spiders! Spiders always seek revenge on Athena, by killing her offspring! Spiders _do _bother me!"

Then there was a loud crack. Bell screamed, as a large spider the size of a car crawled out. It tackled her, and the pincers snapped at her face. She screamed, trying to avoid them.

"BELLA!" Harry cried. He pulled out his wand, blood pounding in his ears. "DROP HER!" He flung curses and jinxes at the spider, but the bounced off harmlessly.

_"Die, Daughter of Athena!" _The spider hissed.

Then Bella stopped screaming and glared at the spider. Before Harry could blink Melody had gone through the belly of the spider.

It's dead shell lay ontop of Bella who was trying to push it off. Harry ran forward and helped her push it off.

"Bella?" Harry whispered.

She lay, gray on the ground. Color was slowly returning to her face, but her face was full of shock. She shuddered, and looked away from Harry. She didn't want him to see her curl in a ball and cry.

"H-Hey," Harry whispered, crouching next to her. "It's okay. C'mon we've got to- ARGH!"

"Harry!" Bella cried, watching a black vine curl around his right ankle, and hanging him upside down. Bella winced as she heard his anke crack sickingly.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain.

"Hold on!" Bella screamed. She jumped up and sliced the vine off. She winced as he landed hard on the ground.

"Harry," Bella whispered, rushing to his side. His eyes were shut with pain, and he shudderd a few times. Bella bit her lip, and then supported him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Harry screamed in pain. The bone had gont through his skin.

"Hold on," Bella whispered urgently. "For me...please."

Harry closed his eyes, and shuddered. The pain was too unbearable.

Two Hours passed.

Harry had passed out a numerous amount of times, and Bella couldn't support his weight much longer.

They both crumpled to the ground, Bella landed on all fours and Harry lying dnagrously still. He was losing far too much blood.

Bella panted, and got to her knees;and began tearing at her cami. She tore off the half that covered her stomach, and pulled up the pants leg of Harry's injured ankle.

Bella's eyes widened and she turned away and retched behind her. She wiped her mouth, and covered the wound.

Harry's eyes were glassy and his breathing was slowing down.

"No," Bella demanded. "You-" She pounded on his chest. Annabeth had taught her CPR at camp. "Are- _WHACK- _NOT- _WHACK- _LEAVING- _WHACK- ME!"_

Harry passed out, and his breathing slowed.

"NO!" Bella cried. And without a warning, she jammed her mouth onto his. She pinched his nose, and blew air into him. **(A/N: This does NOT count as a kiss by the way)**

Harry's breathing eased up, and he began to breathe normally.

Bella sighed, her lips tingling. Then she scooped his unconcsious form, and supported him. She was still in shock from the spider.

Her head was swimming as she supported both Harry; And her strength through the forest, and her chest hurt. It felt as though knives were being plundered in her chest.

Five hours passed and she finally collapsed, her pulse weak. She curled into a ball, and sobbed. Harry had not woken up, and as she looked at his ankle, she feared it had gotten infected.

She sobbed into his chest. This was a living nightmare for her.

She then lifted her pounding head slightly. She stared at Harry's face, and watched as her blurry hand reached for his forehead. She brushed the scar, and smiled slightly.

"I'll get you out," She swallowed. "I promise."

Then she scooped him again, hearing the canter of hooves in the distance.

XxX

A whole day had passed. Bella couldn't walk more than a few steps a minute.

"Please...," Bella whispered. Harry was sleeping, and Bella couldn't draw anymore strength. "Anyone," She croaked.

"Hagger?"

Bella's eyebrows raised. She saw two blurry figures appraching them.

One was as tall as a Sycamore tree, while the other had a tangled mess for a beard.

"Harry?" Hagrid called, carrying a lanturn. "Bella?"

"OVER HERE!" Bella cried, waving her arms.

She saw laughed as she saw Hagrid and Grawp run toward her. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, landing beside Harry.

"Bells!" Hagrid cried. Then he saw how damaged Harry and Bella actually were. Hagrid's eyes widened and he scooped the pair of them, throwing them over his shoulders.

Grwap ran back to where he lived, watching his brother run up to the Hogwarts grounds.

XxX

**Isabelle**

"Emily!" I scolded. "We're supposed to be keeping watch! The Order and Hagrid have been searching for days! Bella and Harry could be found any minute!"

"Or chapter twenty three," Emily muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her. That girl made no sense what-so-ever.

I watched her awkwardly as she began singing, "Sherman, Sherman, Sherman," and rubbing him on her arms.

"GIRLS!"

Emily and I jumped as we saw Hagrid storm up to us. He had two bloody figures over his shoulders.

My eyes widened, and Emily turned Sherman into jet pack form. I clicked my heels together, and wings sprouted out of my high tops. We both grabbed Harry, supporting him gently. Hagrid cradled Bella in his arms.

"HELP!" I screamed, as we flew into the castle. "WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THEM!"

Everyone stopped they're business. They gasped, and made a clear path for us to run/fly through.

As we ran, Remus Lupin spotted us. He paled, and ran after us.

"Are the okay? !" He hissed, looking frantically at the two.

"We better hope so!" I screamed.

"SHERMAN!" Emily cried.

We banged the doors of the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey shrieked. We layed Bella and Harry on beds, and stepped back nervously.

"LEAVE!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

We were all then pushed, and locked out of the Hospital Wing.

**Madam Pomfrey**

I ran to Potter first, and waved my wand over him. The spell was rather usfull as it told me what was wrong with my patients.

I tore open his shirt, and cleaned all the infected cuts from branches, and other damage that wrecthed forest had done to him.

I fixed his bruised ribs, and pulled off his torn pants. The bone of his ankle was sticking out, and I got a lump in my throat just looking at it.

"Poppy!" A voice said. I turned around and saw a frantic Minerva running to me.

"Minerva," I whispered. "I need help."

I gave her instructions, and within a few minuted Potter's bone was back in place. I cleaned his wound, and fixed the broken bone. He was definatly going to be in pain when he woke up though.

I wrapped it in some bandages soaked with gauze, and Minerva helped me put him in some pajams. He still had lost lots of blood, but the girl needed my attention now.

I did the same with Potter, and cleaned whatever cuts she had. I noticed her bandaged shoulder and unwrapped it. Thankfully it seemed whatever wound she had, had healed enough, but I cleaned it anyways and re-wrapped it.

She was in terrible shock. I poured some Pepper Up potion down her throat, and saw color return to her face as steam poured out of her ears.

Minerva rushed over and began sponging her face, which was clammy. Minerva and I took off her ripped, torn clothes and put her into a nightgown.

Potter still wasn't done yet though. I poured some Blood Replenishing potion down his throat, and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Minerva tucked them in, and faced me white faced. "We need to contact Chiron," She shuddered. "Monsters are another big threat now. But in the mean time, I'm contacting Albus right away."

I nodded in agreement.

Then I heard the bustling outside the Hospital doors and sighed.

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

I had to smile at the embaressed faces that walked through, as Minerva exited.

That strange girl, Emily skipped in. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS WITHOUT SHERMAN!" She cackled. Then she sat next to Bella's bed and sang a song about a...Space unicorn?

Samantha, Alexa, Erin, and Isabelle all surrounded Bella's bed with anxious faces.

Ginevra, Ronald, Hermione, and Hagrid surrounded Harry's.

They all exchanged looks, shocked to see they're friends this way.

"AWKWARD SLIENCE!" Emily screamed.


	24. Chapter 24: Just friends? Or more?

**Amber: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 24! I can't believe how fast this story is going! Won't be long till we're on the Deathley Hallows and Mark of Athena. But also be warned, the Kanes will be running around soon! But after Magic Pains I am taking a short break from my OC's and writing a short parody of Twilight. As soon as I'm done with that it's back to Bella and friends pronto!**

**Ben 10: *Turns watch and selects Alien. Slams hand on button and changes into Big Chill* She doesn't own anything.**

**Harry**

I didn't remember going in the castle or entering the Hospital Wing. But sure enough I woke in the middle of the night, in a soft bed with linen sheets.

I tried to sit up, but the moment I moved I recieved a sharp, agonizying pain in my ankle. I gasped, and squeezed my eyes shut.

After several minutes I opened them again and tired to remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was the spider. The spider attacking-

"Bella!" I said. I turned my head to the bed next to me and saw a figure on the bed. She was lying utterly still, with a washcloth on her forehead. She was in a sitting positsion but was sleeping.

"Bella," I whispered. I tried to crawl out of bed, but the slightest move of my ankle and it would scream in pain.

"I wouldn't do that Harry," A quiet voice said.

Panting, I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of a bed on the other side of the room.

"Professor?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yes, Harry now sit back down before you raise your blood pressure.

Reluctantly I sat back down.

Dumbledore walked over and stood in front of Bella's bed. "Miss Litle is in Hemorrhagic shock. Shock caused by physical trauma. Madam Pomfrey is currently doing her best to restore her blood pressure, as she is with your ankle."

I stared at Bella and hated seeing her so pale. She was my-

...friend.

I could feel Dumbledore's gaze, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Harry her state is not your fault."

"Oh really," I chuckled darkly. "I just stood aside when she gets attacked by a spider, and she drags my useless butt around, nearly killing herself in the process," I said, my voice cracking.

"Harry-"

"She needed help! She needed comfort! BUT IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME AGAIN THAT SOMEONE NEARLY DIED!"

"Harry-"

"JUST LIKE SIRIUS, CEDRIC, AND MY MUM AND DAD! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, ANY ONE I CARE FOR ENDS UP DYING! BECAUSE OF ME! BELLA DIDN'T NEED TO END THIS WAY! I-" My voice broke, and I stared at her. I really did care for her. I...like her.

"Harry," Dmubledore said gently. "Was the Manticore your fault? Were the Death Eaters at camp your fault? Was her wanting to sacrifice her life your fault?"

I finally tore my eyes from Bella and stared at him.

"No," Dumbledore said. "Bella chose too, and she brought you back safely. Probably more damaged than we hoped," He admitted. "But she is alive, and you are too. That's what matters. Wizards and Demigods had been enemies in the past; Hard for those of magic and godly blood. But look at us now. Brought together again by forces stronger than we can imagine, and we now have allies."

"But with every allie there is an enemy. Our choices inflict each other in every way possible," Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "The Manticore and Death Eaters showed us something. That our two enemies have joined forces."

"Sir," I said. "Does that mean that Voldemort-?"

"Is working with othe immortals?" Dumbeldore said bitterly. "Yes. I am merely guessing, but as my brillaint mind comes to conclusions...I believe that Voldemort has paired up with the Earth goddess Gaea."

I blinked. "Mother Nature is...evil?"

"Hard to believe but yes," Dumbledore answered. "But with pairing with the Demigods we've gained knowledge of both foes." He gazed at us for a second, before turning.

"I will leave you now Harry, I daresay you've earned some well earned sleep."

I nodded and before I left, I had to ask a question. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said, turning around again.

"How was Madam Pomfrey able to not hear our discussion?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I hate to admit it, but the Weasley twins were fairly bright in they're time here. Fainting fancies, genius!"

I grinned, and watched him leave.

"And Harry?" Dumbledore said, one more time before leaving.

"Yes sir?"

"_Happiness can be found in the darkest times, if one remembers to turn on the light."_

He pointed his good hand at Bella's sleeping form, and left the Hospital wing.

XxX

"Well, Potter you can't expect to walk the very next day," Madam Pomfrey scolded.

She had given me some sort of ramp with bars. I would hold onto the bars and try to walk across the ramp. No victory yet.

I was drenched in sweat as Madam Pomfry cleaned my ankle wound again. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had visited me a few timed but were in classes now.

Even some of the Demigods had come, except for Izzy who had a tendency to dissapear mysteriously like the Weasley Twins. Then again she did enchant Snape's shoes.

Bella hadn't woken up yet, but was making progress. I swear, I held my breath everytime she stirred in her sleep.

Madam Pomfrey helped me back into bed, and I took the huge homework pile from my bedside table. I gave up after five minutes.

**Bella**

I had weird dreams when I slept.

At first I had this extremely embaressing dream that NONE of you shall know about. But then it shifted to something with Miranda.

She was running along Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary. It was nightime, and they stopped to make camp.

"I swear," Miranda grumbled, rubbing her arms. "When we find Percy I'm killing him."

Tyson sniffed, his brown eye bloodshot from crying.

Miranda's expression softened. "Hey big guy, I didnt-"

Tyson left to find more firewood, with Mrs. O'Leary tramping behing him.

Miranda smacked her forehead. "Perfect."

Then all of a sudden, I heard a whisper. The whisper of a girl's.

Miranda stood up, sheathing her trident. "Who's there?"

"_Doctor...Doctor...Miranda...Miranda...Donna...Donna..."_

Miranda's eyes widened as a hologram of a girl appeared in front of the fire. She had blond hair and wore a purple jacket.

Miranda stumbled backward, in surprise. "R-Rose Tyler?"

The girl winked and then dissapeared.

XxX

"Urgh," I groaned. My head was killing me, so much. I rolled to my side and winced slightly due to my sore body.

"Bella?" An anxious voice whispered.

I squeezed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Bella! You're okay! Wake up! Please!"

Harry?

I slowly opened my eyes, after what felt like an eternity.

"Bella," Harry whispered. He was standing, and I remembered his ankle being broken. I wonder how long I had been asleep.

"Harry?" I croaked. My throat was super dry. I coughed, and got on my elbows. "W-Water..."

Harry nodded and grabbed the glass on my bedside table. I grabbed it but almost dropped it right away, I was so weak. Harry caught the glass before I could drop it.

"Here," He whispered. And much to my displeasure he grabbed the back of my head and tilted the water in my mouth. He saw my expression and scowled. "Enough."

I rolled my eyes and drank the water, my thirst getting the better of me.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "I know you can walk now but I still advise you," She pushed him back into bed. "Do _not _get out of bed!"

Madam Pomfrey turned back to me. "How are you dear? Can you sit up straight for me? Good, now please look only at my finger."

She stuck up her index finger and my eyes followed it.

"Okay that's fine," She grumbled. Then she felt my forehead, and grabbed my wrist; Taking pulse and temperature at the same time.

"Hmm," She said, ignoring my weirded out expression. "Your skin is still rather clammy, and your pulse is returning to normal. I'll keep you for three more days at least."

When she left I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

I heard Harry chuckle, and I threw the said pillow at him.

"Wow, somone still has a temper even when she's in the hospital."

I glared at him, ignroing my pounding head. His expression softened.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry. It's...it's just nice seeing you awake."

I raised my eyebrows, as he tossed back my pillow. "How long have I been unconsious?"

He bit his lip, then looked me straight in the eyes. "Five days."

My eyes widened. "Five? _Five?"_

Harry nodded, reading my expression. "Madam Pomfrey said that you know, passed out from the shock and exhaustion. I was worried out of my mind."

**Harry**

Bella's eyes filled with confusion. "Y-You were worrying about me?"

I blushed and nodded. "I woke up and it was like you were half dead. I just watched you sleep for five days."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a little stalkerish."

My jaw dropped. "We're in the beds next to each other!"

"Still," She shuddered. Then she smirked as if challenging me.

My eyes dropped to the ground. "I also want to say I'm sorry."

Her expression was blank. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said. I stopped and looked into her eyes. "I mean that you almost died. It was my fault."

She glared at me, her eyes icy blue at the moment. "How was it your fault?"

"I let my gaurd down, I-"

"Harry!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "No one could've seen that vine coming! That forest is dark and horrible! Quit being a noble paranoid creep!"

My jaw dropped and she smirked at me. "But it's also filled with memories," She whispered suddenly dropping her gaze. "One's that I will always remember."

She blushed and grinned at me, and I felt my face burn too.

"Well..."

We both jumped and saw our friends staring at us. Hermione was beaming, Ron looking dumbfounded. Ginny was grinning madly.

**Bella**

I blushed eve harder at my friends gazes. Sam was giving Erin the "I-told-you-so" look, while Alexa just smirked at Harry and I.

Emily was not paying any attention but looking at everyone. She slowly pulled a strand of black hair from her pocket and gave Sherman a mustache.

"Umm," Harry started to say.

Isabelle came running in, panting. "Sorry, just blew up Snape's dorm, whilist stealing his diary." As proof she held up a emo looking diary, with a lock. The lock had been picked, and a page had been bookmarked.

"So," Izzy said, looking at everyone in confusion. "What did I miss?"

"Look," I said raising my hands. "It's not what you think! We're friends-"

"Real _close _friends," Ginny observed. She and Alexa highfived each other.

I glared at them.

"Um," Ron said. "We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone..."

Blood pounded in my ears.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Harry and I shouted at the same time.

We blinked at each other and blushed.

"Dejavu...," Erin blinked.

"Lovebirds," Alexa whispered, getting a well deserved death glare.

XxX

**One week later**

"Emily, how is it possible that you got drunk off of Strawberry Lemonade?" I demanded, holding up the pint.

Emily shurgged, her eyes in different directions. "_Hic-_ Sherman- _hic_- said, that I should- _hic- _drink some- _hic..."_

I facepalmed. "Okay, it's time for a lie down for you. Let's go to the Hufflepuff portrait-"

"Bella!" Erin called approaching me in the Charms corridor.

"What is it?"

Erin looked as though she was trying hard to laugh. "Um, Harry drank a funny potion. _Felix Fecilis?_ Yeah, I think that's what it's callled. He's acting all goofy."

I shook my head. "I'll go see him, you escort our friend Emily to the Hufflepuff common room."

Erin groaned looking at Emily. "She got drunk on strawberry lemonade again?"

"Yep."

"C'mon Emily," Erin groaned, pushing Emily.

Emily looked aroun bleary eyed. Then out of nowhere she sang: "STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYY, HANDS UP! AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY! LET'S DO THIS ONE MORE TIIMMMEE! _Hic- _**SO ****GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD! I DON'T, I DON'T KNOW, KNOW WHAT IT IS! BUT I NEED THAT ONE THING, AND YOU'VE GOT THAT ONE THING!"**

Then she glared at the sky. "No- _hic_- need for- _hic- _BOLD!"

I blinked, and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

When I walked back in, I saw it was completely deserted. Hmmm, guess Harry left. I nocticed the cackling Gryffindor fire and decided to get warm in front of it. I grabbed the closest book- _City of Ember- _and hence forth began reading. Thank the gods it was written in ancient Greek.

**No Pov**

Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room, under the invisiblity cloak. Thoughts of Horcruxes crossed his mind. He had finally gotten Slughorn's memory of it. Horcruxes. By far the most evilest thing Harry had ever encountered.

Ripping of the soul, putting it into solid objects. By killing.

Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and ran into the common room.

The moment Harry entered, his foot slipped on something and sent him sprawling. Cursing, he got up and saw that he had slipped on Sherman.

Harry kicked Sherman out of the way, and saw Bella had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. He smiled slightly, and watched her.

He walked over and shook her shoulder. "Hey, Bella."

"A concentration camp for whit children only, starring...Madonna?" She mumbled.

Harry grimanced in confusion. "Um, Bella?"

"Huh!" Bella said, sitting up. "Oh," She said, looking at his expression. "Hey Harry."

He nodded, and he awkwardly helped her up.

"What time is it?" She asked, burshing herself off.

"After midnight at least," Harry muttered.

"Oh," Bella grinned. "Well, in that case I better-"

Harry jumped. _There you see her, standing there across the way._

Bella looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Harry blinked, and nodded. "Yeah." She raised an eyebrow at him. _She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her._

"You...sure?" Bella asked, picking her book up.

Harry lied, nodding. _And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl._

"Well, night then," Bella grinned. He watched her walk up the stairs.

Harry remembered that Emily said Sherman is Jamacian.

**Meanwhile...**

Emily laughed evily to herself. Pretending to be drunk worked everytime.

**Review and Sherman will sing "Kiss the Girl to you"**

**Don't -_- and Bella will recite the history of the Torjan war in Snape's voice.**

**Ta, ta!**

**~Amber**


	25. Chapter 25: Life is really messed up

**Amber: Okay guys, I'm having a battle with myself. Should I just go straight into the Deathly Hallows, or wait for the Mark of Athena?**

**Zia: The Mark of Athena does not come out until October second, which is since July only has two more days left...two months. It will give Amber more time for her Twilight parody.**

**Ariel: Not to mention the story of Daniel Radcliffe and Harry Potter switching bodies story!**

**Percy: *Blinks at Ariel, and then whisperes in Harry's ear: Why did Amber bring a mirmaid in here?**

**Amber: *Glares at Percy* I'm in a Disney mood, deal with it.**

**Phoebe: She owns nothing.**

**Bella**

"So, I talked to Annabeth," I said, poking my eggs with a fork.

"What did she say?" Erin asked anxsiously.

"That, the ships alomost done," I grinned. "Soon they're gonna go to the Roman Camp...Camp Jupiter."

Erin's blue eyes widened. "But that means-"

"Yep," I said, grinning wider. "We might find Percy. They still have a lot to do, plus they have to get some accurate location of Percy. He's must be cold, alone, and confused," I sighed. "The guy's like my brother, we _have _to find him." I sighed, thinking of the challenges ahead.

Erin nodded smypathetically. "Same here, Bella."

Then Erin looked up in confusion as some white stuff fell on her head. It only took me a second to clarify it as snow.

"Weasley!" Erin shouted, raising her fist.

Ron Weasley, who was sitting at the other end of the table jumped up, and mouthed an apology. I watched Harry look at the snow briefly, and then wipe it off the table, before returning to his Potions book.

I was pretty suspicious of that book. It did give useful tips but it also held secrets. Who had filled in those notes, and who had given the suggestions?

Erin looked up suddenly and gasped.

"What?" I asked, and she pointed at somone who entered the hall.

A girl with raven hair entered the hall, and immediatly everyone gasped and rushed to her. She grinned at them and nodded, smiling.

I racked my brains, until I finally reached a conclusion.

"Katie Bell?" I asked, tucking _City of Ember_, into my school bag. "The one that was sent to that wizard hospital, due to the cursed necklace?"

Erin nodded. "It'll be good to have her on the Quidditch team again, I'm gonna say hi to her."

I watched Erin get up and do so.

I sighed and was collectiing my things, when I turned my head ever so slightly. I saw Draco Malfoy, pale and whimpering. He stared at Katie Bell like she had come back from the dead.

Harry was starring at Malfoy with a burning hatred in his eyes.

Draco ran, his usually sleek hair slipping in front of his eyes. Harry stormed after him, his wand drawn.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. I grabbed my own wand, and followed them. Though as I did, I grabbed Sam (Who had been at the Slytherin table) and filled her in with my suspicions.

We saw Harry enter the boys bathroom, and Sam and I slowly stepped forward.

We entered the bathroom, and to my surprise saw a sobbing Draco. He was paler than usual, more like a gray color...and crying.

Harry was watching dumbstruck.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed.

Malfoy straightened, and turned quicker than you could blink. He whipped his wand out, and shot spells in our direction.

"DUCK!" Sam screamed, and we both crouched on the ground.

Harry's head whipped around, his green eyes ablazed. "What the _hell _are you two doing here!"

"Helping!" I hissed, watching Malfoy run deeper into the bathroom. I ran after him, and Harry followed.

"GUYS!" Sam screamed, staying back.

Water flowed on the floor, soaking my feet. Only the sound of Draco's footsteps could be heard.

"Draco?" I called gently.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Shh," I said, giving him a glare. Draco didn't send any spells in my way, so I assumed it was safe for now. "Draco, do you need to talk about something? We can help-"

"No one can help me!" Draco's voice shuddered.

"Draco we can-"

I flew to the floor as he shot hexes at me.

"MALFOY!"

"Harry-NO!" I screamed.

He chraged into Malfoy's direction, and I heard the slashes of wand dueling.

"STOP!" I screamed, running to them.

The moment I saw them, busy in they're wand duel, I saw Malfoy as I've never seen him before. His face still pale, but contorted.

Harry slipped on the soaked floor, and Malfoy screamed, "_CRUC-"_

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Malfoy staggered backwards, as though punched in the face. He fell to the ground as I watched in horror as blood spread on his shirt. His forehead as well.

His wand was limp in his hands. I ran forward, and kneeled next to Malfoy.

"Breathe, c'mon- keep your eyes open-"

I put pressure on his cuts to stop the bleeding; My own hands getting covered in blood.

Sam came running in, and she gasped at the sight of Malfoy. She ran over and put pressure on him as well.

My head turned towards Harry. I wasn't mad at him, Malfoy had been trying to curse him. But I got sick thinking about what had happened only seconds before.

Harry was pale, his face full of shock. His eyes met mine, and they were full of question.

"I-"

I shook my head, the image playing over and over in my head.

Just then Snape burst into the bathroom, his robes swooshing dramatically.

He pushed Sam out of the way, and began waving his wand over Malfoy. The blood flow ceased, and soon enough the cuts were slowly mending. He half-lifted Malfoy into a standing posistion, and glared at Harry.

"You need the Hospital Wing," Snape adressed Malfoy. "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediatly we might avoid that...come..."

Then he continued glaring at Harry.

"Miss Robinson, please return to the common room. Miss Litle go clean yourself up. Mr. Potter in the mean time...you wait here for _me."_

"Professor," I whispered, stepping in front of him. "Harry-"

"LEAVE!" Snape shouted, making me jump out of my skin.

"Go," Harry whispered, his voice tight.

I cast a nervous look at him, and left the bathroom with a anxious Sam.

XxX

I took a quick shower, trying to get Malfoy's blood off of me.

When I came back down in my sweats, I was relieved to find Harry in the common room. I wanted to hug the idiot, but I held back. The bathroom scene had been playing over and over in my head.

"Harry," I whispered, approaching the Golden Trio. "A-Are you okay?"

"No," He said bitterly. "I've got detention for every saturday, _during _Quidditch."

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" Hermione sniffed.

"Leave it, Hermione," Ron said angrily.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione continued. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"No," Harry said, glaring at Hermione. "I don't think you were."

"Harry it's not your fault," I whispered, sitting next to him. I put my hand on his lap, and gave him a comforting expression.

"Oh c'mon!" Hermione said, angrily. "How can you stick up for that book when that spell-"

"Will you stop harping on about that book!" Harry snapped. "The Prince only copied it! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that could have been used against him!"

"I don't believe this-"

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. Hermione looked startled at the fact I yelled at her.

"Hermione," I said, closing my eyes trying to matain calm. "Malfoy was about to _curse _him. Harry could've gotten killed!"

"I'm glad he wasn't killed, but-"

"Just _shut up." _

I turned on my heel and made my way to Ravenclaw tower.

XxX

Gryffindor did just fine in the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. And I must admit Ginny was a very skilled seeker, but what was bothering me...

Ginny and Harry had hugged after the match.

Harry looked as though he had been about to kiss her, but...he looked at me. I didn't know what to think. He just gave her a adoring smile.

I had ran into my dorm after that, running away from him.

XxX

**One week later**

"You like him," Emily accused me.

I rolled my eyes. "We're friends."

"No," Alexa came strolling forward. "It's obvious, why are you holding back?"

We were in the library and it had been at least a week since the match, and I had been avoiding Harry ever since.

I looked down on the ground. "I-I don't know. I mean, my old boyfriend died on me, and...I just really can't afford a love life right now."

"You are HOPELESS!" Emily screamed, her arms spazzing.

"Um?"

My blood chilled and I whipped around to see Harry.

I stormed out of the library, with him shouting to me.

I broke into a run, and ran down a fimilliar path. The one I had been grieving in.

I entered the room of requirement, and let Harry come in too. I needed to talk to him.

"Why do you keep ditching me?" He demanded on the other side of the room.

"I'm not!" I screamed at him. "I just need some space!"

"Well, you're doing a pretty rubbish job of it!" He shouted back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"I-" He started, shocked seeing me cry for real. I couldn't help it. I sobbed, letting out all the emotions I've been holding for the last year.

"Hey-" Harry started, looking panicked. "I-It's okay..."

I don't remember much, but the next thing I know I'm in the Gryffindor common room. A blanket is huddled around my shoulders, and I'm staring into the Gryffindor fire.

Every guy I had cared for has dissapeared. Tony- killed. Percy- Freind/Brother kidnapped.

Who was next?

**No Pov**

Harry watched Bella sitting in front of the fire. He decided to give her that well earned space, and walked outside.

What was wrong with him? Did he do something wrong? Should he have chose Ginny?

He scowled angrily and ran outside the castle. He made sure he was alone, before the angst burst from his throat.

_"Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my head," _Harry sang, feeling slightly blank. It felt as though he had been hit by some magical Lint Roller. **(Author: *Blinks innocently*)**

"_I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead."_

_Did you ever? _The words rang through Harry's head. _"Lose yourself to get what you want?"_

_Did you ever? "Get on a ride and wanna get off?"_

_Did you ever? "Push away the ones you should've held close? Did you ever not know?"_

Harry stormed across the grounds, his fury and angst burning in him.

_I'm not gonna stop_

_that's who I am_

_I'll give what I got _

_That is the plan_

_Will I learn from what I lost?_

_You know you can,_

_Bet on it__, Bet on it__, Bet on it__, Bet on it_

_I'm gonna make it right that is the way_

_To turn my life around today is the day!_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it_

Harry slowed to a fast paced walk, and looked at everystep he made, now walking on the shore of the Black Lake.

_How will I know if there is a path worth taking?__  
__Should I question every move I make?  
Thought I've lost my heart, it's breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake_

Harry clenched his fist, scowling and singing at the same time.

_(Did you ever?) Doubt your dream will ever come true_  
_(Did you ever?) Blame the world but never blame you_  
_(I will never) Try to live a lie again_  
_I don't wanna win this game, if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop_  
_That's who I am_  
_I'll give it all I got_  
_That is my plan_  
_Will learn from what I lost_  
_You know you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_I'm gonna make it right_  
_That is the way_  
_To turn my life around_  
_Today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

Harry stopped and bent down at the shore of the Black Lake. He stared at his reflection, scowling.

_It's no good at all_  
_To see yourself_  
_And not recognize your face_  
_Out on my own_  
_It's such a scary place, oooh!_  
_The answers are all inside of me_  
_All I gotta do is believe_

Harry splashed the water, and jumped up, runnig back to the castle.

_I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I get my shot_  
_That's who I am, that is my plan_  
_Will I end up on top?_  
_You can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet all you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on me_

_I'm gonna make it right_  
_That is the way_  
_To turn my life around_  
_Today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_(You can bet one me!)_

Harry raised his fists in the air, and made his way to Bella.

XxX

"Hey, Bella."

Bella jumped, and tore her eyes away from the Gryffindor fire. She nodded at him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," He said, smirking slightly.

She turned her back to him.

He sighed, and rubbed his forehead indignatly. He went and sat next her, looking at her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She whispered. She still wouldn't look at him, and the roar of the Gryffindor fire fill they're awkward silence.

"No it isn't," He replied. She still stared at the floor. Harry then put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He stared back into her currently stormy gray ones.

Glittering green into stromy gray.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" He said. Her expression softened. She glanced at the ground, and Harry slowly removed his hand.

She then stared into his worried expression, not taking her eyes off his face.

"It's just...everyone who has ever cared for me always get's hurt..."

Harry stared at her understanding. "Same, here."

She jumped in surprise her expression quizzical.

"My Mum, my Dad, Godfather, friend...all dead," He said bitterly. But then he added, "But you always have me."

Bella's eye narrowed, her expression icy. "You...You care for me?"

"More than you know," Harry admitted.

Bella stared at him, looking as though she was gonna punch him. Then she tore off the blanket aroung her shoulders, and yanked his hand.

"Wha-? Bella!"

"Quiet," She muttered.

Harry watched her, curious what she was going to do. He got a little nervous when she brought him to the top of the Astronomy tower. They could see everything up here.

Bella stopped pulling Harry, and glared at him.

"You care for me?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Harry nodded.

Then faster than he could have time to react: Bella yanke the front of Harry's shirt and kissed him.

She kissed him letting all the emotions she had for him out, closing her eyes; She had never felt anything so wonderful.

Harry on the other hand, had been taken by surprise. His green eyes were wide open, but after a minute they slowly shut. He kissed back, and he felt her slowly raise her hands to his hair.

She ran her hands through his hair, and Harry felt his insides get warm, his hearts doing summersaults. He had never felt anything this amazing, this right.

He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, and spun her around a little.

She finally pulled back after what seemed like several millennia.

"Harry," She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I care for you too," She smirked.

Harry grinned, and the two began kissing again.

**Alexa**

"Emily why are we going to the Astronomy tower?" I asked, wanting to go to bed. She had dragged Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sam, Erin, Isabelle, and I for some reason.

Emily was squealing. "Sherman told me! Just hurry up!"

Sam cussed, climbing the steps. "Why doesn't this place have elevators?"

I rolled my eyes, and climbed the never ending steps of the Astronomy tower.

About ten minutes passed when Emily held a hand and whispered, "Stop." Then she held a finger to her lips and pointed at the entrance. Eyebrows raised, we all peeked around the entrance and felt our jaws hit the floor.

Bella and Harry were _kissing._

Harry was leaned back, rubbing his arms on Bella's back. Meanwhile she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms on his hair.

I narrowed my eyes at them, looking as though they were glued together. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick," I complained.

Hermione on the other hand was beaming. Ron and Izzy were staring dumbstruck, and Sam just smiled softly. Erin grinned with Ginny.

"'Bout time!" Ginny shouted.

Harry and Bella jumped, and broke apart blushing.

"Um..." Bella grinned. "Harry and I are together now."

"We can see that," Sam commented.

Harry laughed nervously.

"Took you long enough," Erin smirked. Then she tilted her head, and added, "Just make sure you two behave."

Bella and Harry turned as red as tomatoes.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys...you two were meant for each other."

Bella smiled, and Harry lowered her to the ground. She walked over and gave me a hug. "Thank you Alexa."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

**Bella**

"I'm glad the friends took it pretty well," I said, sitting on Harry's lap. He smirked, nodding.

I smiled and watched the fireplace. "Who knew?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you and I would end up together?" I asked. "We hated each other and now, we're dating? Life is seriously messed up," I said, grumbling slightly.

He laughed, put his arm around me. Enveloping me in a one armed hug. We pecked each other one last time, and I walked to my dorm.

I had never been so happy in my life.

**Well, I know what you're saying...**

**FINALLY!**

**XD**

**Remember to answer my question in the Authors note/Disclamier today. **

**See ya!**

**~Amber**


	26. Chapter 26: Hogwarts blood battle

**Ambe**r:** Hey guys, let's all wish Harry a Happy Birthday!**

**Harry: *Blushes***

**Muses: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA, CHA, CHA, OOH, LA, LA, SHISH KE BOB!**

**Harry: *Bangs head on table***

**Amber: He, he I own nothing.**

**Bella**

The rest of the Hogwarts days I had were the best ones. Harry and I were more comfortable around each other and happy. The annoying part? A bunch of giigling fangirls of Harry kept on asking me stupid, idiotic questions.

When I walked to the bathroom, a bunch of girl's cornered me with rediculous questions.

"Guys," I complained. "I _really _need to use the bathroom-"

"Is it true that he has a tattoo of a Hippogriff on his chest?" On girl squealed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "No, where did that crazy idea come from?"

The girl slouched away looking slightly dissapointed.

The rest just closed in on me even more, and I pulled out Melody. "Go away," I snapped. Melody played the Imperial march theme song. "Go away or I _will _use it!"

The girls screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

I turned Melody back into her usual iPod touch mode, and slowly entered one of the stalls.

XxX

Later, up in my room, I felt Annabeth's mirror vibrate in my pocket. I opened it and saw her face, expressionless.

"Any luck?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

She sighed. "No."

I bit back my dissapointment and tried comforting her. She had a dull look in her eyes. Ever since Percy had left her eyes had been dull.

"Tyson, Miranda, and Mrs. O'Leary are somewhere in Nevada right now. It's June...hopefully we'll get a trace soon."

I studied her face. "What's bothering you?" asked.

She looked up in surprise. "Nothing."

"Annabeth," I scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," She sighed. "It's Jason."

"That Roman kid?" I asked in surprise. He seemed alright to me. Slightly different but he was a good leader.

Annabeth nodded. "Part of me...part of doesn't fully trust him."

"What do you mean?" I asked incrediously. **(A/N: I hate Jason -_- HE HAS NO PERSONALITY! I'm on Annabeth's side with this one!)**

"I don't know," Annabeth muttered. "He does every plan perfectly, he's calm, he's-"

"The opposite of Percy?" I asked smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Well," I said, nodding. "He probably didn't destroy up the Willaimsburg bridge."

Annabeth chuckled, but her expression was sad after that.

"Hey," I assured her. "We'll find him. I think he's one of the seven and so are you," I assured her. That didn't calm Annabeth down at all.

Instead she bit her lip. "I've been meaning to tell you something...Rachel-"

"Bella?"

"Gotta go," I whispered, and closed the mirror. Hermione was in the room looking at me strangly.

"Annabeth," I said, waving the mirror. "Talking about plans for confronting Gaea."

Hermioen sniffed, looking at her shoes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

My stomach dropped. Was he hurt? Was he in the hospital wing?

"He still doesn't believe me about that so-called Prince!" She screamed, waving her arms.

I narrowed my eyes and flew my pillow at her. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack, Hermione!"

"But arn't I right?" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs. As soon as I did so I caught the eye of my boyfriend, and I grinned at him. I walked over to where he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. After at least two weeks of dating he atuomatically put his arm around me.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"Just talking to Annabeth," I shrugged. "No luck with Percy yet."

He scowled a little bit.

I rolled my eyes at him, punching his shoulder. "Harry, I've fought in war before...you don't have to worry about me. I'm stronger than I look."

"I know that," He winked. I blushed, and hit him again.

He chuckled, and reached for his homework trying to finish it before the night ended. Exams were coming soon, and I heard Hogwarts had hard ones. I rally didn't care, I mean it was just a series of test progressing how much knowledge we've gained over the school semester's.

But my friends...they looked ready to jump off the Astronomy tower.

I rolled my eyes impatentily and thought about the last two weeks. Harry and I had been spending the two weeks together a lot.

But the time alone had been the best time of the day for me. I didn't have any words to describe something for once...it was just...perfect.

Erin, Ron, Heriomne, and Ginny walked over to us. Ginny looked fairly happy about something, holding a letter in her hand. When I squnited at it I realized it was from Camp Half-Blood.

"Who sent you that?" I asked, perplexed.

"Oh," She breathed. "Um, Malcolm."

I stared at her. "As in my brother Malcolm."

Ginny nodded. "We've been writing to each other since winter break ended."

I grinned at her, she didn't look ashamed at all.

Ron merely scowled at the letter looking as though he wanted to tear it up.

"Over protective brother mode," Erin whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione laughed, looking at Ron's disgruntled face.

"OI!" Ron grumbled. "Just because I've given her my permission-"

"YOUR PERMISSION?" Ginny, Erin, and I shouted.

"Since when did you give me permission to do anything?" Ginny asked accusingly.

Erin crossed her arms. "You don't have an authority over your sisters! I mean, Malcolm doesn't do that to Bella! Or Gil! Or her other fifty brothers!"

I nodded. "Our brother usually don't care."

Ron opened his mouth only to be intterupted by a small boy.

"Harry?" The boy said, holding a scroll. "This is from Dumbledore."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Harry said, taking the scroll; The boy left to see his own friends.

"Dumbledore," Harry said. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

We all stared at each other.

"Blimey," Whispered Ron. "You don't reckon...he hasn't found...?"

"Horcruxes?" Erin breathed.

"Better go and see havn't I?" Harry grinned.

Harry kissed me full on the mouth, and ran to the portrait and exited.

Erin pretended to barf.

"Oh shut it," I scowled.

XxX

I had a little nap in my room when Harry was gone.

I was running along a train. Grover, Annabeth, and Miranda were ahead of me. We all kept running trying to keep up with the Train's speed.

There was only one person on the train...Percy Jackson.

My jaw dropped and I tried to run faster.

Percy looked at Grover. "I don't have any spare change."

"What?" Grover yelped, looking startled. "It's me Grover! Stay where you are!"

Grover then dissapeared into a black mist.

Annabeth ran to the front, holding out her hand.

"Percy! Thank the gods! We've finally been able to reach you!"

Perc stared at Annabeth weirdly...an expression I've never seen on his face. Like...disbelief.

"A-Are you real?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth looked ready to cry, and I felt my heart shatter.

"Stay where you are!" She cried.

Then Annabeth too dissapeared into darkness.

Miranda ran up, her blond hair blowing behind her. "PERCY!" She cried. "Stay where you are! Help is one the way!" Her voice cracked slightly, and her eyes were filled with tears.

Percy squnited at her. "W-Who are you?"

Miranda's replied, "YOUR SISTER!" Before dissapearing.

I ran up, witha serious expression on my face. "Percy! Stay put! We'll be able to find you!"

His green eyes surveyed me vacantly. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was slightly longer. He didn't have that glow he had when he dipped into the river Styx. I was worried that he lost it.

But I was speechless by the fact that he could've passed as Harry's twin! Awkward...

"Why?" Percy called. "Who are you?"

"A freind!" I called. "And we'll find you easier! Percy, stay!" And before I could react I slipped into darkness.

XxX

"PERCY!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed.

Erin jumped and looked at me alarmed. "Percy? Did you have a dream?" She asked rushing forward.

I nodded, and jumped out of bed. "I need to find an owl to send to Annabeth!" I threw on a pair of convers and ran out of my dorm. I was still wearing yellow pajama bottoms, and a ripped black tee shirt.

But when I ran downstairs I found Harry talking to Ron and Hermione with a serious face.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry whispered anxiously. "Remember to share that with Bella. I want to know that you guys will be okay...don't look at me like that Hermione, I'll see you later-"

"Harry?" I asked.

He turned an faced me; His face seemed to whiten.

"What's going on?" I asked, suspiciously.

He ran forward and gripped my shoulder's looking at me straight in the eyes. "Bella," He whispered. "Dumbledore thinks he found a Horcrux...he's invited me to go with him."

My eyes widened, and I grabbed his wrists. "Wha-? But that's life threatining! Take me with you-"

"No," Harry said. I scowled at him.

"Don't look at me like that Bella, listen to me. Drink some of the Felix potion-"

"You need that more than I do," I argued.

"I'll be fine," He assured me. "I'll be with Dumbledore...I just- I just want to know that you'll be safe."

"I can take care of myself," I agrued. "And why do I need to drink it?"

"In case the school get's attacked," He whispered.

I stared at him. "Why would-?"

"It's Dmubledore's words not mine," He said. "I'll be back, I promise."

I sighed, and hugged him tightly. "Stay safe," I whispered.

He nodded, and we both leaned in. We kissed breifly, our lips brushing each other. But it was a heartfelt one. I watched him leave, wanting to run after him.

Hermione and Ron were watching me.

"Well?" I snapped. "What are you waiting for? Alert the school, prepare the defenses, we've got a battle brewing tonight."

I whipped around, and went to go find some clothes to change in for the up coming battle.

XxX

I watched as Alexa raised her arms. Skeletal soilders raised from the ground, blocking entrances. Emily ran around Shermanizing people as they praticed spells.

"Stay whelmed my freinds," She muttered, skipping from person to person.

Alexa shook her had, and ran to the other entrance of the castle.

Erin and Izzy we patrolling the towers, flying in the sky.

Sam was currently hiding all the other students in a hidden chamber, whilist singing: " _ I've tried playing it cool, when I'm looking at you! I can never be brave, you make my heart race! _I love you Liam!"

I smiled, and drew my wand. Melody was in my pocket just in case. Harry and Dumbledore had been gone at least an hour.

Then...I heard it. A blood curling scream.

I spun on my heel, and saw about twenty armed Death Eater's running into Hogwarts. One of them had crazy curly hair, and was laughing crazily.

Without a doubt I ran into battle, knocking out the first Death Eater. Dozens of others screamed, and tried to fight too.

The woman took one look at me and ran toward me skipping.

I backed away slightly, narrowing my eyes. "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET IN?" I screamed, blocking her curse.

She pouted. "No welcome, you filfthy half-breed?"

I eyes widened, and I shot a hex at her. She laughed and blocked it idly.

"Ooh," She cooed, her eyes wide. "The Daughter of Athena knows how to play!" She cackled.

I stopped. "How do you-?"

She cackled some more and I fought her, trying to fight for my life.

**See ya tommorrow guys! Remember to review!**

**~Amber**


	27. Chapter 27: Flight of the Prince

**Amber: Okay I have decided...I will wait for MoA. You guys were right it would be more organized that way. I might have to skip the fourth HoO book, but I will definatly do the last one. In the mean time, have you guys heard about the Demigod Diaries?**

**Percy: It's a book by Rick Riordan that's coming out on August 14. It's like the Demigod Files kinda. It contains mini stories about Luke, when he travled with Annabeth and Thalia.**

**Amber: There's also one old fashioned Percy Jackson story! It's about Percy and Annabeth's first date (Until it's intteruptes by Hermes, saying that his staff is gone...)**

**Ginny: Yeah, and there's one of Leo, when he was building the _Argo II _**

**Zia: Not to mention a manuscipt about the Demigods after the war. That one is written by Rick Riordan's son Haley. **

**Amber: They'll be more character interviews, illustrations, quizzes, puzzles and more!**

**Carter: All on August 14! She owns nothing.**

**Bella**

She was a fighter...I'll admit that.

My eyes were wide and alert our hair whipping with every sharp turn we made.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed, twirling my wand.

She just laughed crazily, and caught me off gaurd.

_"Crucio!"_

I dropped to the floor, feeling as though red-hot knives were stabbing me over, and over. I heard someone screaming as I thrashed on the ground...I realized it was me!

Maybe I should have drank that stupid luck potion instead of giving it to Ginny. Maybe I should have listened to Harry.

His name gave me new found strength when the woman...Bellatrix Lestrange stopped.

"My," She cackled. "Seems like we made a mistake, this girl has no so called _godly _blood at all!" She laughed and pointed her wand at me. "_Avada Ked-"_

I jumped up, sheathed Melody, and slashed her wand arm.

"GAAHH!" She hollared, her wand clattering to the ground. She clutched her arm, which had a deep cut. Right over some weird emo tattoo.

"My dark mark," She whispered, her eyes wide. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"

"Litle!"

I saw Professor McGonagall running towards me amongst all the chaos. "RUN!"

I listened to her and ran through the crowd, and she engaged into battle with Bellatrix.

**No Pov**

Erin landed on the grounds, lightning cackling along her skin. She dodged every spell, and hit every Death Eater with an eletric arc.

She spotted Alexa battling a...werewolf.

**Alexa**

"GET AWAY!" I screamed, raising my Stygian sword.

He chuckled and walked closer. "I do love soft skin...I wonder what godly skin must taste like.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ew dude. Just...ew."

He chuckled and lunged at me, and I prepared myself to Shadow Travel.

Then all of a sudden there was an arc of purple lightning and Fernir Greyback went flying. Erin panted, running over to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "But others arn't. Have you seen-?"

"Sam, Bella, Emily, or Izzy? No," She said bitterly.

I sighed. "If only Miranda were here, then we could have some big three action."

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Erin and I looked up dumbstruck as a blond fell from the sky. Erin flew up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Miranda pushed Erin away, and grinned. "Miss me?"

I gaped at her. "How did you-?"

She shivered. "Look, I Iris Messages, saw this Hades hole; and used the Grey ladies private jet."

Erin stared at her. "They have a private jet?"

"Yeah," Miranda said. "Well, they let me ride...until the found out I was a daughter of Posiedon."

I shrugged. "Wanna kick some magic butt now?"

She grinned. "Duh."

Erin raised her fist, land lightning cackled in the great hall making everyone look up. Miranda raised her palms up and spheres of water apppeared from thin air.

I grinned, and took my sword.

"YAAAAHHHH!" We screamed, slashing every bad guys we could find.

**Izzy**

I hate broomsticks.

I was being freaking chased by Death Eaters, and unfortunatly thay were as fast as my winged shoes.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" I screamed, firing arrows from my crossbow. They deflected it easily with a shield charm.

Dang it.

Just when I saw gonna lose hope, Emily flew from nowhere on a broomstick;And turned Sherman into a Sherman Tank.

They bad guys were gone before you could say, Snape has Sexy shoes. My face: *O*

Emily grinned, and Sherman flew back to her hand. She then soared to me and looked cautiously at me.

"Iguana? You okay?" Then she got annoyed and waved her hands, looking spazzy. "IGUANA!"

"Y-You," I stuttered. "Y-You just killed those guys!"

She shrugged. "They were nameless anyways."

Suddenly the night became ablaze with a green light, making Emily and I shield our eyes. When I uncovered them I squnited at the moving image in the air.

It was a snake moving in and out of a skull.

I narrowed my eyes. Whoever chose that as an image is really stupid. It looks so lame!"

Emily nodded in agreement.

**Sam**

Good thing I was an expert at making purfume bombs...the Justin Bebier purfume could kill anyone!

So as I left a few gagging Death Eaters, I ran through the halls. I saw Bella run pass me, and I called after her but she dissapeared into the crowd.

I ran, and tripped over something. My blond hair covered my face, and when I got to my knees I pulled it out of my face. The thing I had tripped over had been:

"Neville!" I gasped. One side of his head was completely covered in blood.

He looked at me, and smiled weakly. "M'fine, Sam...t-tell Luna-"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not dying. C'mon, maybe I can get you to the hospital wing unharmed-"

"LOOK OUT!" Nevill screamed suddenly. I turned and saw a hairy thing flying at me and I could only stare in shock.

Then out of nowhere several adults burst in. One of them a tall red haired man with blue eyes. He took one look and jumped in front of me.

The hairy thing hit him instead, and blood was thrown into the air.

"ARRRRGGGAHHHH!" I screamed, as the man twitched horribly. A brown haired woman followed by a sick looking man, blasted the hairy thing away. It simply scampered for new prey.

I was still staring at the man who had passed out. The woman grabbed me by the arm, and helped me support Neville.

"C'mon, let's get you guys out of here- We're the Order we're here to help. C'mon now."

**Meanwhile, Harry's Pov**

"Severus..."

I was under the body bind curse, trapped under the Invisibilty cloak. I was scared...Dumbledore was...pleading?

Snape stared at Dumbledore, hatred etched on the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus...please..."

Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbeldore sqaurely on the chest. I couldn't scream, hide, run...do anything!

I was forced to watch Dumbledore get blasted in the air. It seemed for a second that he was suspended in air, beneath his silver hair.

Then he fell backwards slowly, like a rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Snape exited and the spell was lifted. Being able to walk, I ran after him.

**Bella**

I saw Harry run in the crowd after Snape, as steely look in his eye.

"HARRY!" I screamed, chasing after him. "HARRY!"

One look at me and he was knocked to the ground by a _werewolf. _My eyes widened as I saw him open his great fangs, about to rip Harry's throat out.

"NO!" I screamed, taking my wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _The werewolf became still and Harry pushed him off, and killing curse barely missing him. He ran off without one word.

"HARRY!" I screamed, running after him, dodging people in the crowd. But I was intterupted when a spell WOOSHED past me, putting a crack in the wall. I screamed, nearly falling backwards.

A huge Death Eater approched me, giggling. He pointed his wand at me, and screamed, _"Crucio!" _

I dodged and he merely repeated the spell. I grew tired and he eventually got me.

I couldn't see anything, spots covered my eyes, and it it felt as though my insides were being lit with fire. I wanted it to end...to die.

Then as soon as it started...it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry knock out the Death Eater who had been toturing me.

"Harry!" I shouted, my voice hoarse. He ran in the other direction. Annoyed, I got to my feet once again running after him.

"Bella!"

I stopped short and saw Miranda being pinned against the wall by a ruthless Death Eater, stroking her blond hair. Her trident lay on the ground.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!"

I sighed, grabbed Melody and slashed the Death Eater's back catching him off gaurd. I let Miranda do the rest of the damage, tossing her back, her trident.

Finally, I ran out of the grounds following Harry's footsteps. I needed to find him, figure out what was going on. I stopped when there was a burst of light, that made me cover my eyes. I squnited and saw Hagrid's house on fire.

A dog was inside barking for it's life. I bit my lip and ran to Hagrid's cottage, where I saw retreating Death Eater's running from.

I took my wand, and blasted the door open. And, knowing that I was going to regret this, I ran inside.

XxX

I threw my arm over my mouth and nose, and searched blindly for Hagrid's dog. It was a small shck so it couldn't be hard...unless the place was made entirely out of wood.

I coughed, and the smoke made my eyes water. I heard howling and followed the sound. And sure enough, a huge shivering Dog was found. He was hiding in his basket, a blanket wrapped around him.

I grabbed the dog and he yelped at the fire. I grabbed his blanket and a nearby bone to help comfort him. Just when I thought I couldn't breathe any longer, I collapsed out of the hut, the dog yelping.

I was crouched on all fours, the night air smacking me painfully on the face. I took huge gulps of air, and felt a searing pain on my wrist.

I looked at it and my eyes widened in horror as I saw it ablaze with fire. I patted it until the flame had died down.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Hagrid flying on a Hippogriff. He landed and walked to me. "Are yeh all righ?"

I coughed, and put my palms up, smiling weakly. "I'm fine. Where's Harry? I-"

I stopped short as I heard a blood curling scream in the distance. I looked at Hagrid nervously, and he nodded. I bowed to the Hippogriff, and Hagrid let me fly him. He got on with his dog, and the three of us went to the rescue.

XxX

"DON'T-"

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Harry's figure lying on the ground. A dark figure standing above him.

"CALL ME COWARD!"

My eyes widened in anger as I saw Snape make a wand movement; Harry was blasted backwards his head hitting a rock. I bent forward and the Hippogriff dived.

In a matter of seconds, the Hippogriff lashed out it's claws and suddenly we were at Snape's level. The Hippogriff scratced Snape's arm, and he went running off.

I jumped off the Hippogriff, and ran toward Harry who was trying to get to his feet.

"Hagrid?" He asked, looking around, staring at Hagrid's house in the distance, still on fire. "HARGID?"

I ran toward him, as he sank to his knees.

"Harry- They're here. Hagrid and his dog, they're fine. I'm fine, you're fine."

Relief spread on his face, and he slumped forward. I bit my lip and changed his position so that his head was in my lap. His eyes were half open and it seemed he was barely aware of what was going on.

"Harry?" I whispered. "Stay awake, you're fine."

"Harry?" Hargid asked, walking over. He crouched down. "Yeh all righ', Harry? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me Harry..."

Harry squnited at Hagrid and held out a shaky hand. Hagrid's dog scampered forward and put his head under Harry's hand.

Harry blinked several times, and groaned. "I'm all right," he panted. I sighed in relief and hugged him. He hugged back, but he seemed...distant.

"We- We should probably take the fire out from your house, Hagrid."

I nodded. "He's right."

So we all walked back to Hagrid's cottage, which took about fifteen minutes. Hagrid raised his umbrella, while Harry and I riased out wands.

"_Aguamen-"_

A sudden waterfall fell straight onto Hagrid's cottage, making all of us jump into the air. I looked up and saw a grinning Erin, holding an equally grinning Miranda.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" She screamed, and Erin and her laughed, flying back to Hogwarts.

Hagrid laughed. "I bet even Dumbledore coudin have fixed tha as fast."

"Hagrid-" Harry whispered. "Dumbledore...he's...he's dead."

I stared at him. "What?"

XxX

**No Pov**

Harry, Bella, Hargid, and Fang all approached the crowd. They all circled a body that lay crooked on the ground, the limbs spread in awkward angles.

Bella stood shocked, not believing her eyes.

Hagrid was speechless, his eyes forming with tears.

Everyone's expression was somber, some even crying. Harry walked and bent down, staring at his headmaster. How was he supposed to defeat Voldmort now?

Harry's eyes filled with tears, and his body shook with rage.

Snape. The sleeping snake had finally struck.

Bella walked and put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. He stood up, and his hand slipped into hers. The walked back and stared at the body of Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall slowly raised her wand, lighting it up with lumos. She pointed it at the sky directly at the dark mark. Students, teachers, and demigods alike copyed her movement.

The dark mark dissapeared.

Fang howled in the evening of sorrow and grief.

**Wow that was depressing O.o **

**Review!**

**~Amber**


	28. Chapter 28: What now?

**Amber: Hey guys! I can't believe it! This story is almost at 200! We still have a fair number of chapters to go, I'd so 3 or 4. Then we wait for Mark of Athena! But don't worry! I'll be writing a Twilight Parody called...*Drumroll***

**Muses: TWI-BITE!**

**Amber: *Snorts* Get it? Twilight-Twibite? Cause you know...they have fangs! **

**Muses: *Facepam***

**Amber: What?**

**Bella: *Shakes head* She owns nothing but me and my friends.**

**Bella**

"Harry," I whispered. "We've got to move...they need to move the body."

"No."

He was kneeling next to Dumbeldore's broken body again. Everyone was staring.

"Harry, come on," I whispered. I wrapped my hand around his, and he slowly stood up. He stared at the ground looking like he was only half-conscious.

I grimanced as I heard sobs and wails fill the night. It seems the Death Eater's had retreated.

I saw Ginny amongst the crowd and she caught up with us.

"We're going to the hospital wing," She said, looking at me and Harry.

"We're not hurt," Harry numbly said.

"It's Mcgonagall's orders. Everyone is heading there now. Ron, Hermione, the Demigods, and Lupin and everyone-"

I tensed nervously. Had somonelse died?

Harry must have been thinking the same thing, because he asked, "Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry none of us," She answered back.

I still wasn't calm.

"Then why was there a Dark Mark? I've read that when that is in shown it means that someones dead."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Malfoy said he stepped over a body-"

"He stepped over Bill, but he's alright, he's...alive."

I didn't want to push her over the edge, so I nudged Harry in the ribs so that he could shut up. We walked to the Hospital Wing in silence, Harry and I held hands the whole way.

When we finally reached the Hospital Wing, we pushed open the doors. I saw Neville asleep in a bed, Luna sitting next to him on a chair.

Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks were all gathered around another bed. When they heard the door open they all looked up. Hermione ran and hugged Harry.

I spotted my friends coming around a curtain that was next to the one that Harry's friends had been gathered around.

I nervously did a head count. Erin, Sam, Alexa, Miranda, Emily...we were missing one.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked anxiously.

"Got a concussion from some Death Eaters," Alexa whispered. "She'll be alright, she's sleeping now...probably best not to wake her."

I nodded, and hugged each and everyone of them.

"Thank the gods we're alright," Sam whispered, in our group hug. Then she looked at me with a serious face. "What happened? We came straight to the Hospital wing...people were gathering around something."

I shook my head. "We'll tell you soon...might be best that we tell all of you at the same time."

I turned around and saw Hermione watching. I shrugged and opened my arms. We hugged each other...with a jolt I realized that she had been my friend the whole year.

Maybe this place was kinda like a second Camp Half-Blood after all.

I walked next to Harry, just as Remus said, "Are you all right Harry?"

"I'm fine...," He answered. "How's Bill?"

I blinked and looked at who was on the bed. My stomach lurched when I saw a horribly ripped and scarred face. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing some medicine on his cuts.

I heard a sniffle and I was surprised to see Sam with tears in her eyes. "He saved my life," she croaked. Tonks rushed forward and comforted Sam as she sobbed.

I closed my eyes, and said, "Will he heal?" I opened my eyes and looked pleadingly at the matron.

"No charm will work on these," Madam Pomfrey said sadly. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

I looked at Miranda who nodded. "Miss...maybe I can try."

"How?" Harry asked, looking at Miranda.

She looked at him. Then she smiled softly and a sphere of water appeared from thin air. "I'm a daughter of Posiedon."

Everyone watched her as she approcahed Bill's bed. She gently let the water flow on his cuts, and they glowed. Everyone who wasn't a demigod gasped.

The cuts slowly shut, and turned white.

Miranda panted, clutching her knees. "That's the best I can do."

Emily wiped a tear with Sherman. "Sherman can only treat minor injuries..."

For once they didn't explode at each other...which I was glad for or they would seriously be on time out again.

Miranda stared at everyone. "I could heal the cuts but not the symptomns. I'm sorry..."

I looked at Remus who looked like her was thinking hard. "No," He said. "I don't think Bill will be a true werewolf," He said, thoughtfully.

"But that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely to ever heal fully, and- and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

Alexa looked at Bill pittifully, and exchanged looks with me. There was so much darkness in this new world.

Erin shrugged. "Maybe Dumbledore will be able to fix them."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Where is he anyway? Bill was acting on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron," I said. Everyone stared at me. "Dumbledore is dead."

My freinds gaped at me.

"NO!"

I jumped at Remus's wild expression as he looked between Ginny, Harry, and I. Then he slumped into a chair, his hand over his face.

"How did he die?" Tonks whispered. "How did it happen?"

"More importantly," Alexa growled. "_Who _did it."

"DOCTOR WHO!" Emily blurted.

Miranda glared at her. "It's _The _Doctor. Not Doctor Who. _The Doctor. _And he kills no one!"

Emily coughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. They stopeed and stared guiltingly at the ground.

"Snape killed him," Harry muttered. I gritted my teeth. Snape was a coward.

"I was there," Harry whispered. "I saw it. We arrived back to thr Astronomy tower because that's where the Mark was."

"Harry," I whispered, hugging him. His arm slipped around my waist as he took a shuddery breath.

"...Dumbledore was ill," He continued. He was weak, but I realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immoblized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility cloak- and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him."

Sam scowled. "When I get my hands on him-!"

"Sam, save it," Erin said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione had clapped her hand to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna walked over and stood next to Emily. Her mouth trembled.

"-_More _Death Eater's arrived- and then Snape- and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra." _Harry choked on his words.

"Hey," I whispered, looking at his grief filled face. "It's okay..."

He didn't answer me.

And then suddenly...I heard something. Something beautiful and distant. I felt my mind go blank.

**No Pov**

The Pheonix's song filled the air, and Bella went rigid. Harry noticed and stared worringly at her.

"Bella?"

She just stared at a wall, pale.

"Bella? Are...are you okay?"

She jumped, and color flooded back into her face. "Huh?" She asked, looking around. "I'm fine," She said to no one.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and she gave him an _It's nothing, _look.

She took a deep breath and said, "We've got to alert Chiron. Anyone want to come to the Owlry with me?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "YOU'RE MIRROR! CONTACT ANNABETH! DUH, MEGAN!"

Bella blushed, but netherless took the mirror. "Show me Annabeth!" She commanded.

Harry looked at the mirror and sure enough the image of a blond girl showed up. Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks gaped at it.

"Bella?" Annabeth said, her voice in an echo. "What happened? You just shut me off!"

Bella sighed. "An attack is what happened, I need to talk to Chiron."

She narrowed her eyes, but Bella just stared back. After a minuted of rapid fire Athena glaring, Annabeth said, "Fine."

Annabeth walked to the Big House and Chiron's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Bella!" He said in surprise. "What on Gaea is happening?"

Harry watched her close her eyes, and then open them in annoyance. "Chiron," She said. "Dumbledore is dead."

Chiron blinked and then rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Dear Zeus almighty...this-this is a very bad thing."

"Chiron," Sam said, looking at the mirror. "What are we going to do?"

"I need you all to come back for when we sail to Camp Jupiter. But first you make plans with Mr. Potter. You are coming back to be our eye's and ear's over there. But you go wherever Mr. Potter goes. Wether he goes back to school or not. You yourselves have become the Wizrding World's greatest foes."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, in surprise.

"The Dark forces have somehow found out your identities. They do not beileve blood of the immortals and mortal blood should exist. They refuse to believe it."

"That's why Bellatrix kept insulting me," Bella realized. "She was trying to prove that I was weak."

Chiron nodded. "Exactly." He sighed. "We'll talk after again tomorrow."

Bella nodded and snapped the mirror closed.

XxX

"Harry," Bella said annoyed.

"What?" He was in his dorm on the night Dumbledore died. He was about to go to sleep when Bella barged in. Seamus and Dean looked awkwardly at each other, and Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

They all got up and left the room.

"You got a huge cut on the side of your face," She said, holding a wash cloth.

Harry blushed slightly, aware that he didn't have his shirt on, but Bella really didn't care. He sat on his bed, and Bella gently washed the cut which was deep.

Harry surveyed her, and was suprised that she didn't even notice her slightly cut lip. Her hair was in a long braid. Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She shivered slightly and pushed him away. "Not now Harry."

He nodded, his skin tingling as well.

"So, she asked him. Taking some smelly paste from her pocket. "What happens now?"

Harry stared at her. "I'm not going back next year."

She nodded. "I thought so...we'll go with you."

Harry shook his head. "Bella-"

She put her fingers to his lips. "If you honestly think I'm sitting behind like some damsel in distress, think again. I'm coming with you, wether you like it or not."

He stared at her amazed.

"But," She said. "I also need to help my other family."

"Other?"

"Besides this one," She said, chuckling slightly. "Camp. We need to find Percy."

Harry nodded.

"We'll find you," She said grinning at him. "We Demigods got pretty good tracking devices."

He grinned too, ans felt her rub some of that smelly paste on his face. Harry felt it burn and slowly close up.

"Thanks," He whispered. He stared at his feet feeling miserable. Dumbledore had died...what now? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort?

Bella put a hand on his shoulder, as if reading his mind. "We'll get through this together...you and me." Then she blinked and added, "And Ron, Hermione, Miranda, Erin, Sam, Izzy, Emily, and Alexa."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Bella."

"No Problem," She breathed, leaning in. They both kissed, and Harry felt his mind go blank from the night's events. But then...a new image filled his mind, as he kissed Bella. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Her hands running through his hair.

Harry pictured Bella lying pale, and lifeless. Her eyes wide open and not seeing. Her body limp and bent in awkward angles; and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

The Dark Mark above her, and a high cold merciless laugh.

"Bella," Harry said, pulling her away. She opened her eyes in surprise and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I can't," He whispered, grabbing her wrists. "I can't as long as he's out there."

She raised an eyebrow. "Voldemort?" She asked, looking angry. "Harry, I can-"

"No," He said, inttrupting her. "Listen, he will kill you. If he does," He shook his head. "I could never live with myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter," her tone on the danger level. "I"ve fought in a war of immortals, I've been sucked into a cartoon, I've dealt with a phsyo woman, I've survived the Forbbiden Forest, and I survived today. Not to mention I'm involved with two wars today."

"Yeah but-"

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'll let you make up your mind. If you don't want to date fine." Then she leaned forward her eyes ablaze and her face serious.

"But I am fighting. I'm not gonna curl up in some fetal postion and let everything pass. If anything, I have a bigger chance of getting killed tommorrow than getting killed by Voldemort-"

"Don't say that!" Harry said, suddenly getting angry. He stood to his feet, glaring at her.

"I WILL!" She screamed, jabbing her finger in his chest. "I'm fighting, no matter what! If you're too stupid to realize what's important for you than fighting Voldemort then go ahead!"

Harry stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and her expression softened. "I mean that you need hapiness. Wether it's me or another girl. Don't give up what's important for you Harry. Ron, Hermione, everyone that you care about. Everyone that care's about you. _I care for you."_

"Bella-"

She pressed her lips against his, and broke away a second later. "Think about it. If you want to break up okay...if you don't that'd be nice. I'll be there anyway."

Then she turned away, and Harry watched her.

**Bella**

Why? Why did I do this for him? He tries to break my heart...and yet I don't want to let go. I tossed and turned and finally gave up. I grabbed a bathroom robe and climbed down to the Gryffindor common room. I went to my usual spot in front of the fire, watching it with my arms crossed.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know," _I sang, feeling no other way to get my feelings out.

I got up, and walked around the room slowly. _"There's just no gettin over you, I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around...and wait for you." _

I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall. _"But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do...I'm hoplessly devoted to you..."_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

_ "_My_ head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go" Hold onto the end, that's what I intend to do...I'm hopelessly devoted to you..."_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_

I sighed, watching the fire. "I'll be there for ya Four Eyes."

XxX

**No Pov**

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, waving her arms in the air.

Harry sighed. "I still havn't fully decided, but I'm most likely going to have to break up with Bella."

The girl Demigods stared at him, picutring him with his head chopped off. Emily shook her head, hitting Sherman against her palm.

"Are you nuts?" Alexa exclaimed.

"She's been bitten, kidnapped, poisoned, punched, pumbled, stabbed, shot and hit with a lint roller... and you think she needs PROTECTION?" Erin yelled.

"Well, my friend, if you break up with her... oh, YOU are the one going to need protection," Miranda grinned, grinning with a pale Izzy.

Emily chuckled. "Feel the wrath of my Lint roller," She whispered, underbreath so no one could hear her.

"From Bella?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nooooo... from us. GET HIM!"

**He, he. Well, I'm not going to be able to update tommorrow I'm going to a beach party. Remember to review!**

**~Amber**


	29. Chapter 29: The White Tomb

**Amber Tate: Hey guys! All right we're almost done with Magic Pains. Remember that my Twilight Parody will start after that. Don't worry October will be here before we know it!**

**Bes: *Jumps up in speedo* She owns nothing.**

**Muses and Amber: *Run away in terror***

**Bella**

The day of Dumbeldore's funeral I got dressed in my best dress robes. I scowled slightly, observing my appearence. I tugged the neckline of the dress trying to make it higher, and turned around slightly.

I sighed, and braided my messy hair. Erin was shuffling behind me getting tangled in her own blue robes. Mine were sliver, and...well, I hate dresses. My usual outfit is skinny jeans, black convers, long sleeve white shirt with a olive green skater tee over it. I wore my owl necklace and my camp necklace, while my hair was always down.

I let Erin do my make-up since I never wore any at all. The lipstick felt weird on my mouth...like I had paint on it. I slipped into my black convers which my dress fortunatly hid.

Erin seemed cheerful about something...I didn't know what, which scared me. I grabbed my clip-on earrings and tugged them nervously. I hadn't slept at all with the whole Harry issue.

Erin and I walked to the hall, and we saw Emily, Sam, Alexa, Izzy, and Miranda. They all were grinning while everyone else's faces were somber.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

Sam watched me, her eyes higlighted by her eyeliner. "Nothing," She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "I can tell when you lie. Tell me the truth."

"We did a favor," Alexa said, simply.

I narrowed my eyes. "For whom?"

"For you!" She grinned.

"Me?" I asked bewildered. "What did you do?"

"Well," Izzy grinned. "We, kinda, sorta, maybe caused him some discomfort," She laughed, rocking on her feet.

"What do you-?"

My jaw dropped, as I saw Harry come walking, super wet. His hair was bright pink, and his eyebrows green. Everyone laughed, and he blushed.

I ignored my friends laughs, and rushed to him. I grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into an empty classroom.

**No Pov**

Bella groaned, and with a wave of her wand, Harry was dry.

"What did they do?" She asked, tucking her one blonde hair behind her ear.

Harry looked at her, observing her figure. Then he said, "They knocked me out, put me in an air bubble at the bottom of the black lake, and died my hair."

Bella facepalmed, and asked, "What for?"

"Because...I told them about our spat last night."

Bella froze and stared at Harry. Then her expression soured and she calmy asked, "And you made up your mind?"

Harry nodded, feeling worse than he has in his whole life. "I'm sorry Bella...I have to break up with you. I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together"

Bella sighed, "I had a feeling that this would happen." She looked at Harry and turned his hair back to normal. Then she turned on her heel and made an attempt to leave, when Harry stopped her.

"Bella," He whispered. "Look at me."

She fidgeted and broke his grip from her wrist. "What?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"I just want you to know," Harry said. "That this is probably the biggest thing I'm going to regret. I care for you, I love you...but Voldemort will get in the way. He will kill you, torture you, turn you insane. I could never live with myself."

She glared at him.

"But...I swear that when the war ends...and if I survive," Harry lied, not knowing if he would live. "I want to get back with you. It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you."

He looked pleadingly at her stony expression.

Bella took a deep breath and stared at him. "I'll think about it." Then she turned on her heel and left.

XxX

**Bella**

I watched our bags being brought to the Great Hall, along with everyone else's. We were about to head out for the funeral when a fimiliar voice said, "Bella!"

I turned and grinned at the sight of Annabeth. She was dressed in her normal camp clothes, along with hundreds of others from camp; including Victoria and Hannah.

She and the whole Athena cabin rushed forward and greeted me. I laughed, and spotted Chiron amongst the crowd.

He was in wheelchair form, and he smiled slightly. "I thought I'd pay my last respects to my dear friend."

I nodded, and laughed as my friend's expressions from the surprise.

We all nodded and soon filed outside into the summer air, and sat in empty seats. The sky had no clouds and birds were chirping; I took a deep breath and and sighed. It was just like camp.

I sat next to Sam and Erin, and talked with them for a while...until...

My jaw dropped as I saw Hagrid carrying Dumbeldore's body which was wrapped in purple cloth. It just didn't seem possible...he seemed so strong for his age.

We stood up as Hagrid passed, tears falling as he carried Dumbledore's body. As one, everyone in camp bowed they're heads to show respect. Hannah waved her hand and some white lily's sprouted along the table, which would hold Dumbeldore's body.

Alexa was staring at Dumbeldore's body with such focus, that the grass at her feet died. Emily was wuping tears with Sherman, and Izzy bit her lip.

Finally once we were given the clear to sit down, Sam sighed in relief, looking as though she couldn't take much more of what was happening.

Erin was clenching her fists, looking merdurous. Tears made her blue eyes brighter.

I watched as a little man in black robes stand in front of Dumbledore's body.

"Nobilty of spirit," He began, my attention on him. My were swinging back in forth, and I got nasty looks from some wizards.

"This man had it." He pointed at Dumbledore's wrapped body.

I lost focus and jumped when it was silent all of a sudden. My ADHD had prevented me from hearing an hour long speech.

I saw Harry and he had his jaw clenched, looking as though he was fighting tears. He was blinking every minute, and trying not to look at anyone in the face.

My face softened, and I knew from there that I couldn't stay mad at him. I promise that I would fight with him till the very end.

I stared back at Dumbledore's body and watched as flames erupted around it. Several people, including Miranda jumped in surprise, as the white flames surrounded his body.

Instead of buring it though, it created a white tomb. I just sat there, amazed at the detail of the architecture of the tomb, and exchanged looks with Annabeth. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Then I nearly screamed as I saw arrows fly through the sky, coming from the forest. Several campers took out shields on instinct. But the arrows sailed harmlessly over us.

"The Centaur's tribute," Victoria whispered.

And with that...the funeral ended. I prompty stood up and made my way to Harry. I passed Ginny as she made her way to Macolm, and Ron and Hermione as well.

"Harry?" I asked.

He looked up.

I sighed, and smiled slightly. "I'm coming with you...and I respect your disision."

He stared at me, and nodded. "We could've had ages...I wished we had realized sooner."

I laughed, and hugged him. "It's okay...we've both been busy with the stress of the Wizarding world. But..."

Harry stared at me. "I have my own things to do as well."

"Percy Jackson?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "We know where he is. Gaea needs to be stalled while Voldemort's at large. Once he's gone we can finish her off for good."

I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me. "I'll miss you Four eyes...I'll be back. Okay? I promise."

He nodded, in a miserable gesture. I could tell all those words had been forced out his mouth.

"Hey," I grinned. "It'll be okay."

He nodded.

We stared at each other, and then...he turned and walked away.

I sighed, closing my eyes and saw Annabeth standing behind me. She opened her arms, and I ran into them. We hugged, while she spoke soothing words.

I sighed and looked at her. "If you and Percy are gonna be okay...then I think Harry and I will be too."

She nodded, and walked off.

XxX

I threw my dress on the ground, and kicked off my shoes. At once, I pulled on my jean shorts, and Camp Half-Blood tee. Melody was back in my pocket, and I pulled my shoes back on.

I glared at my reflection feeling back at home without the make-up, and grinned.

"Get ready Gaea," I whispered. I took one last glance at my room, and then walked out. "There will be Hades to pay."

XxX

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Hermione asked me, staring at the huge giant warship parked in front of Hogwarts.

"We've got to," Erin said, hugging Hermione.

Sam nodded, her blond hair being whipped behind her. "In order to defeat Voldemort we've got to distract Gaea before we can fully stop her. We've teamed up with you guys-"

"Now we need to learn how to trust the romans," Izzy said, finishing her sentence.

Emily sniffed. "SHERMAN WILL MISS YOU!"

Ron hesitated, and said, "We'll miss you too...Sherman."

Emily sqeualed and hugged Ron, and he hugged back awkwardly.

"SHERMAN LOVES YOU TOO, YOU NAKED MOLE RAT!"

Ron paled. "Excuse me?"

Hermione and Ginny howled with laughter.

I nodded, and was about to bored the warship when...

"WAIT!"

I turned and saw Harry running, toward's us. "Is it too late to say good-bye?"

I grinned. "Never."

I jumped and hugged Harry before Zeus know's how long.

Just then...his hand brushed against my owl key necklace, and the eyes glowed bright green. I gasped as memories flooded into me.

I saw a red haired woman, like an Ariel look alike, scream jumping in front of a baby's crib. She was hit by green light, and she tumbled to the ground. Dead.

Then I saw a man that had two faces! One where it should be and one on the back of his head.

Then I saw a brilliant red Pheonix burst into flames, slowly.

I saw a werewolf transform in front of my eyes, and wrestle a huge black dog.

Then, I saw a blank face (That looked oddly like Edward Cullen) staring up at the sky, still and unmoving.

Then an image of a man with long hair, was falling through some sort of viel, and dissapearing from sight.

And the last image. I saw me kissing Harry.

I gasped and stumbled slightly.

"Bella?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine don't worry!"

I hugged him one last time, and climbed into the warship.

Why were those memories so fimiliar?

**IT ENDS TOMMORROW! STAY TUNED!**

**~Amber**


	30. Chapter 30: We're here

Top of Form

Books » Harry Potter » **Magic Pains: Part 1**

Bottom of Form

Author: Amber Tate

Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 207 - Published: 07-01-12 - Updated: 08-06-12

id:8274761

**Amber: *Walks on stage wearing flattering black dress and combat boots* Hey everyone! Welcome to the finale of Magic Pains part 1! I'm very proud of this story and I am sad to see it go like you guys; but the epic saga of the invaders (Bella and friends) will be continuing Oct. 2. **

**Percy: *walks onstage wearing tux. Sweats, and tugs collar. Fake smiles at crowd* Amber here will also writ some one-shots. She's co-writing a story with her best friend Rose Hunter. What happens when the girls visit Emily's home?**

**Thaila: *Walks onstage wearing hunter uniform* Plus her Twilight parody starts tomorrow! Prepare to die laughing!**

**Sherman:...**

**Emily: Sherman! Say it right! **_**Amber owns nothing!**_

**Bella**

I watched Hogwarts disappear from sight, and sighed. I blew my hair from my face and leaned against the railing, observing the _Argo II. _

I had to admit...Beckondorf couldn't have done a better job.

Though, as I watched Leo take out a pair of Nintendo Wii controllers and shake them really fast. To my amazement the sails of the ship rose, the faster Leo shook the Wii remote and the Nunchuk.

Okay, Leo was seriously ADHD.

I walked along the deck, feeling uncomfortable. How were the Romans gonna be? Were Anna and Gil there? Were we gonna get along?

"Bella," Isabelle said, rushing over to me. Her hair was a mess, and she looked overwhelmed. "We need your help."

"What is it?" I asked, snapping back from my thoughts.

She sighed. "It's Coach Hedge...he's practicing ninja moves again...with the Hypnos cabin."

My eyes widened. "Oh gods..."

Izzy led me the way, and sure enough, right in front of the Captain's cabin, Coach Hedge was beating a sleeping Clovis.

"COAH!" I yelled.

Coach Hedge jumped, and raised his club. "DIE!"

I sighed, and jumped out of the way as Coach went all bull on me. He tripped on his hooves and fell face first on the ground. It didn't discourage him apparently, because he jumped straight up and started waving his club like a maniac.

"DIE!"

"Coach!" I yelled, sternly. "What have we told you about going all ninja on the Hypnos cabin?"

I pointed at poor Clovis who had a black eye...and was sucking his thumb while muttering "Ponies..."

"Ahh, c'mon Litle!" Coach complained. "They don't mind! And speaking of which, you could use some sit ups; But you're arms look much stronger-"

"Coach," I said, feeling self-conscious. "Why don't you go into your cabin and watch some _Mission Impossible? _Or maybe Martial arts re-runs?"

He muttered under his breath and did so, his goat tail drooping behind him.

Izzy shook her head, and muttered, "Thank you."

I nodded, and spotted Jason on the other side of the boat. **(A/Still like Percy better than you Jason!)**

"I'll be right back," I muttered. I did my best to look casual as I strode over to Jason. His hair was blowing in the wind, and his blue eyes were sharpened.

"Hey," I said, watching the sun set. It was hard to believe just an hour ago I had been at Dumbledore's funeral.

He nodded at me.

Someone has a way with words.

XxX

The _Argo II _had a large buffet line, and a large brazier included. I piled a cheeseburger, some fires, and grabbed something I didn't like; so I could throw that in the brazier.

My friends: Sam, Emily, Erin, Hannah, Alexa, Victoria, Izzy, and Miranda; and I sat our own table. None of us were really in the mood for talking.

Sam's ribs were untouched, and Erin was stirring her soup instead.

Emily on the other hand, was gulping down her food like a rapid Hyena. She had BBQ sauce all over her face, and occasionally stopped to pour some Mountain Dew down her throat.

Then she spit it out, because she forgot she hated soda.

"So..." Victoria began, fidgeting with her rainbow rubber band. "Who was that Harry guy?"

I choked on my Sprite, and Alexa patted me on the back.

"T-Thanks!" I gasped, spluttering. Then I blinked furiously, and kicked my feet. "H-He's my boy- I mean...my Ex-Boyfriend."

"Ouch," Victoria winced. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's alright."

"How serious were you guys?" Hannah asked, munching on a carrot.

"Annnnnnndddd," Miranda grinned. "How much were you guys..._alone."_

"MIRANDA!" Sam shrieked.

"What?" Miranda asked innocently, grinning at my red face.

"Ergh," I said, trying to talk.

"I knew it," Miranda smirked. Izzy rolled her eyes, and smacked Miranda's arm.

Well, while I died with embarrassment, Emily belched loudly and got up from the table. "Well, Jake told me that my babies were here, night guys!"

"Emily?" Sam asked. "What babies?"

Emily laughed, and brushed her hand against her _Hunger Games _tee. "My pet hyena's Jamie and Connor! Night everyone!"

My jaw dropped as she skipped away.

"Emily has pet hyenas?" Victoria squawked.

"Lord Zeus, help us all," I muttered.

XxX

I had a couple of dreams that night. The first was of Chiron, tall and armed with his bow and arrow. He was standing outside of the Camp entrance, when a loud _CRACK _was heard.

"Show yourself!" Chiron demanded.

I stood there, unable to move, or speak. But Chiron didn't seem to notice me.

I would've screamed if I could. From the darkness, Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

Chiron lowered his bow. "Albus," He said, sounding surprised. "What on Earth brings you here?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am merely here, to speak plans my old friend. I am afraid that my suspicions are correct."

Chiron paled. "Zeus help us all...Voldemort has partnered with Gaea?"

Dumbledore nodded, his silver hair glistening in the moonlight. "I am afraid so...we must make plans."

"For what?" Chiron asked, his horse tail swishing nervously.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "I need you to send six campers to Hogwarts. But they must not know of the books or film series that we have made to alert muggles. Thankfully the mist covers them to Death Eaters and Wizard folk alike."

Chiron's face remained calm, but his eyes narrowed. "Will we have to warp they're memories?"

Dumbledore hesitated, but then nodded.

Chiron sighed. "Very well, I'll send Per-"

"I'm sorry Chiron," Dumbledore interrupted. "But I feel that Mr. Jackson should not meet Mr. Potter just yet. On the contrary...I feel that you should send some new heroes. Less known than Mr. Jackson or Miss Chase."

Chiron studied Dumbledore, then sighed. "Very well. I know the girl's for the job."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes. I'm sure the three daughters of the big three, Apollo, Hermes, and Athena would work quite nicely."

Chiron sighed again. "I would prefer you not using legilimency against me, Albus."

Dumbledore laughed.

My dream shifted, and I saw a car pull up on the driveway of a small suburban house. I could now move, and I walked closer to the car. I scowled, and looked inside the car.

A dude about the size of an obese walrus, stepped out from the car. His mustache quivered.

"Don't take your time boy, the neighbors will see you!" He snapped.

I was rather taken aback by his rudeness, but I felt my heart shatter when I saw Harry step from the car.

"Fine, _Vernon," _Harry snapped.

"Don't use that tongue with me boy," Vernon said, shaking a finger at him. Harry rolled his eyes, and grabbed his heavy trunk from the car.

Another passenger, this time a woman, left the car. She was rather bony, and pursed her lips at the sight of Harry struggling with the weight of his trunk.

"Why won't you idiots help him?" I snapped. My voice came out echoy and all three of them jumped in surprise.

"What was that?" Harry asked aloud.

"Better not be one of your freak friends, boy," Vernon snapped, slapping Harry on the back.

Harry's glasses slid down to his nose, and he scowled at Vernon. He was shorter than Harry, but a lot fatter.

"Harry..." I whispered. I had no idea how bad he had it at home.

Harry walked into the small house of Number 4, Privet Drive. I followed him, and clutched his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder, and stared right into my face. He squinted and shrugged, and took his trunk up the stairs. He entered his small room and collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes.

I sat next to him, and stared at his face. He got up suddenly and started taking his shirt off; I flinched and stared at the wall, trying to avoid him.

When I finally looked back he was in a normal tee, and some shorts. He went back to his trunk and pulled out a picture. I crawled closer and had to stop myself from gasping.

It was the picture we took in the middle of our dating. We were at the Quidditch field and he had taken me on my first broomstick ride.

We were both laughing, and had our arms around each other. Harry held his Firebolt over his head, and I was rolling my eyes laughing. Occasionally our pictures would stop and kiss each other.

Harry sighed, and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry Bella...I love you," He said, watching my picture.

Tears filled my eyes. "Harry," I whispered.

He jumped from hearing my voice.

"Bella?" He asked surprised.

I grimaced, and pulled out my stash of Drachmas. I went to his desk on the other side of the room, and wrote:

_**Harry,**_

_**Iris message me, while I'm on the **_**Argo II. **_**Long story, but I'll explain it. Create a rainbow with some water and sunlight. When the rainbow appears, toss the Drachma into the Rainbow and say, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Then say the name of whoever you would like to see. I'll be on the **_**Argo II. **_**And then later, Camp Jupiter. Send Hedwig sometime okay?**_

_**Love you too.**_

_**-Bella**_

I chuckled at the sight of Harry looking at the window. I carefully placed the note and Drachma's on his bed, and slipped into Darkness.

As much as I would have liked the dreams to end there, I still had one more.

I was now in a grand castle. Two people were walking ahead of me, holding hands. One was a woman with skin as pale as snow. The other a man with bronze hair, and sea green eyes.

I raised, and eyebrow and walked faster, catching up with them.

"So," The woman began casually.

The man grinned. "So, what now?"

The woman looked at the castle towering above her. "We take back the palace, and the kingdom. We defeat Aurum, and create a realm of peace."

I froze. Aurum? Kinda like Arum...

The man nodded and they stopped walking. "Snow..."

She laughed, and shook her head. "I'm still fighting."

"But-"

"No buts," Snow said. "The reason I took that I joined the Order was so that Aurum wouldn't kill everyone I love. Defense, duty, sacrifice. That's what I learned when I was with Lupa. I was reminded with the dwarfs."

The man nodded. "When you were Argentum."

Snow nodded, and sighed. "After that, I became a killer. I killed thousands of enemy people...and there are times where I want to go back and erase what I did, James. But, I have to beat Aurum first."

James sighed. "I understand." Then he smiled. "You are certainly a strange daughter of Venus, Snow White."

She laughed. "Don't forget ex-magician, and expert of the Dark Arts."

They took each other hands, and a million thoughts ran through my mind. If this was Argentum...that means I'm related to her!

"Snow, aren't you worried? Those dreams you've been having...you saw something about an avatar. A descendant of you...that would be some sort of...weapon. A weapon against Aurum."

Snow stopped, and if it was possible she paled even more. "Yes." She sighed. "I am worried. It is possible...my bane is the Phoenix."

She stopped and lifted the hair from her back. James looked at it, and my jaw dropped. Against her skin a tattoo of a Phoenix stood visible. It looked like blood against her skin.

She lowered her long black hair, and smiled at James. "But let's not worry about that right now. The Order just made me their leader, and I got this tattoo yesterday….it hurts and I just want to spend time with you."

**(A/N: By the way...this is the Once Upon a Time version Snow White. The cool one.)**

My dream finally faded, and stayed black.

XxX

**No Pov**

Annabeth studied Bella the next morning. Her brown hair was messier than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

Bella shook her head, yawning. "No...I've got something to tell you."

She told Annabeth everything. From the Danny Phantom incident, that included Arum; Or Aurum now. She told Annabeth how she had almost killed her, and told her of the sorting, when the hat claimed her a descendant from Argentum. She told Annabeth her dreams that involved Miranda and the mysterious Rose Tyler. Then she told her the series of dreams she had last night. Chiron and Dumbledore, Harry, James and Snow."

Annabeth paled. "Why would Chiron do this? He never keeps anything from me. We should go and see him-"

"No!" Bella pleaded, her eyes green today. "We can't!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Bella sighed, and kicked the deck. "It's just...it's just too open right now. Not enough questions, and not enough answers."

Annabeth sighed, and crossed her arms. "Fine. But if this comes back and bites us in the-"

"DIE!"

Annabeth and Bella turned and saw Coach Hedge running after a pair of Hyena's, raising his club in the air.

Emily was chasing him, raising Sherman. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABIES!" She screamed. Miranda who was close by, grinned, and created a puddle on the floor.

Jamie, Connor, Coach Hedge, Emily, and Sherman all slipped and crashed with a loud,

_**BANG!**_

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and stalked off.

Bella sighed, and went to the bow of the ship. A few Aphrodite campers (Including Sam) were imitating Titanic. Sam grabbed a random Apollo kid (Who looked a lot like Liam from One Direction) and made out with him.

Bella rolled her eyes, and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

On a deserted part of the ship, she suddenly heard a beautiful neigh that warmed her heart. She looked up and wasn't surprised to see a trail of sparkles...that could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Ryan," Bella grinned, her eyes glittering.

Ryan and Princess Butterflykiss landed smoothly onto the _Argo II. _

"Hey Bells," Ryan said, reaching to hug her. She grinned wider, and hugged him. Then she frowned, and looked at his hair.

"Why isn't your hair black?"

"Huh?" Ryan said, noticing now. "Weeeel, I thought that since Emily stalks people with black hair, she wouldn't if my hair was blond."

Bella snorted. "Fat chance...blond is her third favorite hair color."

Ryan groaned, and petted Princess Butterflykiss on the snout. She closed her eyes and whined.

"I know girl," Ryan laughed. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and took out a Hershey bar. He unwrapped it, and Princess Butterflykiss ate it without a doubt.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That's not healthy, Ryan."

"What?" Ryan spluttered. "She likes it!"

Bella sighed, and Ryan watched her. "How you handling the break up?"

Bella looked at him in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Luna," He answered simply.

Bella nodded, and stared at the ground. "I...think I'm taking it good. But...it'll be awkward and painful, when I see him again. I even showed him how to Iris message."

Ryan facepalmed himself. "Sis...I think you just had your real first blond moment."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

Ryan laughed, and tapped his feet awkwardly. "I could always...beat him up."

Bella laughed this time. "Naw, its fine. I have to get over it. Gaea is the thing to worry about now."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Oh Ryaaaaannnnnn," A voice called.

"HIDE ME!" Ryan screamed.

XxX

**Bella**

My friends and I paced along the deck nervously. We had spent a week on the _Argo II, _and we were close to Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth was pacing over near Leo, occasionally looking over her shoulder nervously. She had been tense seen she'd picked me up from Hogwarts.

Miranda was practicing what she was going to say to Percy...we weren't sure he had regained his memory.

"Percy," Miranda said to no one, "I'm your sister. Miranda Cloud. We're both children of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea."

I shifted my eyes to Alexa, who looked tense. She was fiddling with her hands, and muttering nonstop under her breath.

Sam was speaking with Piper, who was practicing her charm speaking.

"Lower your weapons," Piper murmured. "We just want to talk..."

I wanted to drop Melody and have a nice conversation with her, but fought against it. Sam had given in and dropped her sword, chatting with Piper.

Emily was petting Jamie and Connor with Sherman, and singing some song. "Jamie and Connor, you know what the ultimate Berry song it? _I hate everything about you _by Three Days Grace. Sherman loves that song! Don't you Sherman?" Emily cackled.

I thought about asking her what she was talking about...but just shook my head instead.

Hannah was pale, and she and Alexa were constantly getting "Air-Sick." Hannah had a bag ready, and was clutching her spear wearily.

Victoria was giving last minute instructions to Butch, and he was nodding vigorously.

Erin was talking with her brother Jason...I swear those two could've passed as twins.

Izzy was flying around with her winged shoes, trying to spot the Camp.

Meanwhile I was running over several battle plans in my head. What if this was a mistake? What if this went horribly wrong? What if-

"WATCH OUT!" Izzy screamed.

There was a bang, and I went sideways, running into a table. I groaned, and almost yelled in surprise, when a column passed us.

Everyone jumped in surprise as horns were blown to the maximum level.

"We're here," I breathed.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON OCTOBER 2ND, 2012.**

**MAGIC PAINS: PART 2**


End file.
